Solo Una Noche: Contrato Blindado
by YGarcia
Summary: Ella está seducida por sus regalos de poder, éxito y aventura, está abrumada por lo que él la puede hacer sentir con un simple toque, la forma en cómo la hace desearlo con sólo una mirada. ¿Pero el costo del poder absoluto y el placer es un precio que Rachel se puede permitir? -Secuela de Solo Una Noche: Expuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

_**Una salvaje noche en un hotel de Las Vegas cambió todo para Rachel. Dormir con un poderoso y sexy extraño la hizo repensar su matrimonio imperante y mucho más.**_

_**Cuando su amorío amenaza su trabajo y el sexy millonario Robert Dade se vuelve más controlador, Rachel tiene que descifrar si su pasión la está llevando por un camino que en verdad desea. Ella está seducida por sus regalos de poder, éxito y aventura, está abrumada por lo que él la puede hacer sentir con un simple toque, la forma en cómo la hace desearlo con sólo una mirada.**_

_**¿Pero el costo del poder absoluto y el placer es un precio que Rachel se puede permitir? ¿Y en verdad conoce a este hombre que dice que puede darle todo... o todavía es un extraño, después de todo?**_

* * *

_A veces la luna parece enojada al elevarse por encima de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Somos, después de todo, ángeles con armas de fuego, ángeles que reciclamos cuidadosamente nuestras latas de Coca-Cola, mientras vertimos productos químicos en nuestras piscinas climatizadas que hemos construido a sólo unas cuadras de distancia del mar. Así que a veces, cuando la luna se levanta sobre el horizonte contaminado en un tono enojado de color rojo, es un recordatorio evidente de que somos ángeles con intención de crear un infierno terrenal. _

_Esta es una de esas noches. Estoy en el techo del Observatorio Griffith viendo la luna y puedo sentir su furia igual que la mía. ¿Dónde está el pedazo de cielo que me prometieron? ¿Una vida de paz y de éxito obtenido con honor? ¿Dónde está el hombre en quien puedo confiar para ser ético en su búsqueda de la grandeza? ¿Qué pasó con la simplicidad de saber con certeza lo que está bien y lo que está mal? _

_Lo lanzaste lejos__, dice mi ángel interior. __Escuchaste a tu diablo y elegiste un camino diferente. _

_Es cierto, pero no tengo ganas de responsabilizarme. El viento se eleva, levanta mi pelo, y lo impulsa hacia atrás manteniendo mis ojos en la luna roja. Quiero que el viento me limpie, para hacerme estallar simplemente lejos de los errores y de la inmoralidad. _

_Pero hay otras cosas que quiero más. Al igual que Robert Dade. Cuando se me acerca, siento un impulso abrumador de ceder a él. Pensaba que al romper el control de mi novio, Finn, me convertiría en la dueña de mi propia vida. Pero ahora es sólo otra versión de lo mismo. Finn me controlaba con la culpa y la vergüenza, incluso miedo. Robert me controla con un beso._

_Un beso en la nuca, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, una caricia por el interior de mi muslo, eso es todo lo que necesita. Mi cuerpo anula los mensajes de mi mente. Solía pensar que el estar con Robert me empoderaba, pero él dirige ese poder. _

_Me estremezco cuando la luna se eleva más alto, perdiendo algo de su fulgor carmesí. Pienso en Tom, el hombre del que informé ayer. ¿Estará mirando esta luna, también? Tom fue obligado a salir de su puesto de trabajo por la sencilla razón de que él me insultó, y Robert se enteró. No es lo que yo quería, y aun si lo quisiera, la venganza cosechada por un sustituto no es venganza en absoluto. _

_Pero cuando Robert me toca de la manera correcta, no me acuerdo. No recuerdo qué es lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, se me olvida que quiero otras cosas además de él. _

_Si él estuviera aquí ahora, en esta cubierta del techo, con los turistas y astrónomos pululando alrededor de los telescopios anticuados, ¿dejaría que me tocase? Si estuviera detrás de mí y deslizara su mano, ahuecando el pecho, ¿protestaría? _

_Te lo juro, sólo de pensar en él me hace palpitar. Tal vez es la luna y yo soy el océano, mis mareas que se elevan a nuevas alturas por la fuerza de su presencia. _

_El pensamiento me emociona y me molesta. Después de todo, el océano tiene su propia fuerza, ¿no? Se mueve con el viento, da y destruye a partes iguales. La gente ama y teme al océano. Ellos lo respetan. Pero sin la luna, el mar no es más que un lago. _

_Necesita a la luna. _

_Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la curva que baja hasta la base del edificio. _

_Consigue un control, Rachel__.__ Pero no sé si pueda. No puedo controlar mis mareas._

* * *

Manejé durante un tiempo antes de ir a casa. Cuando llegue allí, descubro de inmediato su Alfa Romeo Spider estacionado frente a mi casa. Es imposible pasarlo por alto. Él se confunde un poco mejor, apoyado en la parte exterior de la puerta. Sus brazos están cruzados y su cabello salpicado de canas brilla con el ligero rocío de la noche. Estaciono mi coche, pero mantengo el motor en marcha en un ronroneo de descanso. Una parte de mí sabía que iba a venir. Eso no quiere decir que estoy preparada para ello.

Pero no es mi elección. Así que apago el motor y me acerco cuidadosamente.

—No me has dejado tiempo para mí misma —le digo.

Él sonríe con tristeza.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar un término medio entre ser protector y ser intrusivo. Pensé que no irrumpir en tu casa sería un buen comienzo.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Estás aprendiendo. —Pongo la llave en la cerradura, abro la puerta y dejo que me siga a la sala—. Aun así —le digo, una vez que estamos dentro y él se sienta en el sofá—, podrías haber llamado.

—Lo podría haber hecho —está de acuerdo—. No lo hice.

Me giro hacia a él. No entiendo a este hombre. Hay momentos en los que no estoy del todo segura de si me gusta. Pero, Dios mío, lo quiero.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me vas a dejar —dice con sencillez.

—¿Piensas en llegar a hacer esa llamada?

—Lo hago. —Él ladea la cabeza, sonríe—. Tendría que haber hecho algo específico para darte motivos de dejarme. No lo he hecho, así que ahora no puedes querer hacer otra cosa que quedarte.

—¿No has hecho nada en concreto? —No digo el nombre de Tom. No lo necesito.

—Rachel. —Robert suspira ligeramente como si estuviera decepcionado por mi falta de visión—. La forma en la que Tom te habló... las cosas que él te dijo... si uno de tus superiores le hubiesen oído, ¿habría perdido su trabajo?

—Pero no lo oyeron —señalo—. Estás hablando de casos hipotéticos, eligiendo tu verdad. Tom me ayudó cuando Finn estaba tratando de humillarme. Eso es parte de la historia, también.

—¿Y si Tom hubiese pensado que poniéndose del lado de Finn habría ayudado a sus propios intereses, todavía crees que te habría ayudado?

—No lo sé, Robert. —Alzo mis manos con exasperación—. ¿Crees que Stalin habría ayudado a derrotar a Hitler si él no hubiera invadido Rusia? A veces no necesitamos analizar motivaciones. A veces, sólo podemos poner nuestras manos juntas y estar agradecidos de que los Nazis perdieran.

Robert se recuesta en el sofá, con los ojos iluminados por mis desafíos.

—Estoy agradecido de que los Nazis perdieran, también, pero no creo que Stalin tuviese un pase.

—Tom no es Stalin.

—No, Stalin merecía morir. Tom sólo merece perder su trabajo. —Él mira hacia la calle al retumbar un camión—. Esto es un negocio, Rachel. Tom ha acosado sexualmente a un empleado y ha enojado a un cliente muy importante. La gente es despedida por estas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Pero no fue despedido por _acosarme_. —Robert estaba a olas de distancia del punto.

—Hubiera sido... _incómodo _si los cargos hubieran venido de ti, y no querías tomar parte en eso. Así que simplemente me aseguré de que las acusaciones proviniesen de otras personas.

Vamos en círculos y ahora estoy demasiado mareada para continuar.

Me quedo mirando el techo de color blanco que hay encima de mí. He trabajado para mantener el interior de mi casa simple, sofisticada, cómoda, pero ahora esta sala se siente complicada, indomable, e incómoda. Todo sobre Robert me agita. Su voz vibra dentro de mí como el ritmo de una canción de rock, manteniéndome viva, emociones amplificadas que de otro modo podría suprimir.

—Acabo de salir de una relación —le recuerdo—. He pasado años siendo controlada por la visión de alguien más sobre mí y ahora tú quieres controlarme, también.

—No. —Se pone de pie, y se movió a mi lado—. No quiero controlarte. —Él deja que sus dedos se deslicen bajo mi barbilla, guía mi cara en su dirección—. Me _gustaría _corromperte... aunque sólo sea un poco.

—¿Corromperme?

—Rachel, si dejas que te ayude, podríamos tenerlo todo. ¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataban de hacerte la vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros. Tom era un cuento con moraleja. Necesitamos eso. La gente debe saber lo que pasa con aquellos que tratan de hacernos caer... aquellos que tratan de _menospreciarnos_.

—Estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre.

—Estoy hablando de ganar.

Su mano se desliza a la parte baja de mi espalda y yo instintivamente me inclino hacia él, presionando mis senos contra su pecho.

—Quiero que dejes de interferir en la carrera de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Ah, pero quieres tantas cosas —susurra, pasando sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja—. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres, Rachel? ¿Equidad?¿Poder? —Él me empuja suavemente contra la pared; haciendo gestos con su lengua contra la base de mi garganta—. ¿Yo?

Trato de responder, pero sus manos están en mi camisa, tirando de mí, desabrochando mis pantalones y dejándolos caer.

Da un paso hacia atrás, saca el móvil del bolsillo, y apunta en mi dirección.

—Quiero esta imagen. Quiero ser capaz de mirarte cuando no estés conmigo.

Inmediatamente siento mi cara arder y trato de cubrirme con mis manos pero él niega con la cabeza.

—No, deja los brazos a los lados. Nunca debes avergonzarte de mostrarte a ti misma. En el momento en que esté hecho nadie va a tener el coraje de cuestionar tu audacia. Ellos te admiraran.

Mis brazos están a los lados, pero me cuesta. Esto no está bien, no sé por qué se lo permito... excepto que quiero permitírselo.

—No vas a mostrar esto a nadie —le digo. ¿Es una pregunta? ¿Una declaración? ¿Una petición? No lo sé.

Debería estar horrorizada... pero la idea de ser vista... ser audaz sin consecuencias...

Sacudo mi cabello hacia atrás de mis hombros, bajo la cabeza en un ángulo coqueto... e invito a usar la cámara.

Sonríe con aprobación y toma otra foto antes de poner el teléfono en la mesita. Se quita la chaqueta lentamente, la cuelga sobre una silla mientras me quedo apretada contra la pared, sostenida por una fuerza invisible.

Se sienta en el sofá, hace señas para que me acerque a él.

Camino a él como una mujer en estado de hipnosis... tal vez eso es lo que soy. Tal vez él me lanzó un hechizo.

Me monto a horcajadas, vestida sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. Sus manos toman mis pechos.

—Esto fuera —dice en voz baja pero con una nota de autoridad que es imposible pasar por alto.

Me quito el sujetador, dejo mis pechos derramarse. Con movimientos lánguidos, casi casuales, lo siento apretando un poco, jugando con mis pezones hasta que se tornan largos y duros y necesitados.

—Eres hermosa así —me dice—. Tenemos que designar un día en que sólo lo que te pongas sean esta bragas. —Pone su dedo en el interior de la cintura, tirando de la goma elástica—. Podríamos cenar de esta manera, ver la televisión, charlar tomando café, contigo usando prácticamente nada, completamente disponible para que te toque y saboree.

Y con eso, se inclina hacia adelante, besa mis pechos mientras su mano se desliza dentro de mi ropa interior, encontrando mi clítoris y haciéndome jadear.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Rachel?

Me sonrojo sabiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa y asiento.

—¿Y qué harías por ti misma? —me pregunta, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí—. Si te doy el mundo en un plato, ¿lo tomarías?

—Robert —le digo. Quiero explicarme, decirle que está equivocado, pero el dedo comienza a moverse. Me cubre el cuello y los hombros de besos diseñados para provocar anhelos más que satisfacción. Me quejo y por instinto mis caderas dan sacudidas contra él.

—Solo espera, Rachel. —Sus caricias se vuelven más exigentes, siento que el orgasmo viene—. Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan. Todas estas preocupaciones que tienes acerca de las opiniones ajenas no tendrán ningún fundamento. Nadie te juzgará, nadie se atreverá.

Empuja otro dedo dentro de mí y yo me vengo, allí mismo a caballo entre sus piernas. Me estremezco, agarrando sus hombros, mis dedos se clavaban en la tela de su camisa, presionando en su piel. Creo que digo su nombre, pero estoy tan abrumada que es difícil para mí saber lo que estoy haciendo, lo que estoy diciendo... Es un caos.

Es espectacular.

Él me empuja sobre mi espalda; las bragas caen. Está encima de mí mientras se quita la ropa, mirando mientras me esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento. Está desnudo ahora, su erección alcanzándome, dura, los músculos esculpidos sólo haciendo alusión a la potencia real que existe en su interior. Él se inclina y acaricia mi mejilla. Es un toque suave, tan tierno como sensual.

—Eres tan hermosa —dice en voz baja—. Dime que lo sabes.

No sé cómo responder. Me sacudo con anticipación cuando lo alcanzo, pero él me toma por la muñeca, me mantiene lejos mientras se acerca.

—Dilo, Rachel. Dime que eres hermosa.

Me retuerzo un poco y trato de alejarme pero guía mi cara de nuevo a él.

—Dilo.

Presiono mis labios en una línea delgada, la vista dirigida hacia él entre los párpados entornados.

Y entonces algo me pasa. Fuerzo a tirar de mis brazos. Me observa, su expresión ahora es de pregunta, poco a poco me levanto hasta que estoy parada sobre mis rodillas, mis piernas dobladas hacia atrás, mi postura recta mientras descaradamente lo miro a los ojos.

—Yo soy hermosa —le digo, mi voz está segura, fuerte... e incluso a mis propios oídos, seductora.

Sonríe, se arrodilla delante de mí en el sofá. Observa como con lánguidos y lujuriosos movimientos cómo me recuesto, mis rodillas todavía flexionadas, la espalda arqueada. Levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza como si posara para un cartel.

—Soy hermosa —le digo de nuevo.

Y está encima de mí, con las manos agarrando mis hombros. Le siento con fuerza en el interior de mis muslos.

—Ahora, Robert. Introdúcete en mí.

Y con un gemido él lo hace, me penetra en amplios movimientos circulares. Sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías, mi postura es como la de una bailarina cuando se eleva a los cielos con su pareja. Esta tan profundo ahora, empujando con fuerza, tocando todos mis nervios, y como un aplauso silencioso que se basa en un rugido siento la aceptación del orgasmo. Siento que mis paredes se contraen en torno a él, abrazándolo con mi cuerpo tembloroso y un grito escapa de mis labios.

En ese momento yo creo en todo. Soy hermosa y poderosa.

Y voy a gobernar. Si no es el mundo, entonces sin duda a este hombre.

Con cuidado despliego mis piernas, extendiéndolas a ambos lados de él. Él se levanta, cambiando su peso sobre sus rodillas para darme espacio, pero yo no espero a que se baje solo de nuevo. En lugar de eso me planto en mis pies y levanto mis caderas, presionando mi pelvis contra la suya, forzándole al interior una vez más. Esta vez soy yo quien marca el ritmo, saboreando la fricción mientras muevo mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el aire. Puedo ver lo que le estoy haciendo, su respiración es superficial; sus brazos tiemblan aunque sé que no es de esfuerzo. Es de excitación.

Y cuando ya no puede quedarse quieto, agarra mis piernas y aunque todavía está arrodillado las eleva hasta los hombros. Una vez más con un brazo a cada lado de mí cabeza. Y otra vez está profundamente en mi mundo, vulnerable y fuerte e inundada en perfecto éxtasis.

—Yo te daré todo —él respira—, todo. Y lo tomarás.

Afuera la fuerza del viento golpea contra las ventanas como un grito, es bestial y casi aterrador, completamente delicioso. Me agarro a sus brazos, superando otro orgasmo, incluso más fuerte esta vez. Y con una sensación arrolladora, lo siento explotar dentro de mí, dejándome absorber su poder.

Energía suficiente para conquistar el mundo.

Tal vez incluso el poder suficiente para conquistarlo.

* * *

_**Aquí está el primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte de la historia Solo Un Noche… espero que me den reviews en esta historia. El atuendo de Rachel es el mismo que el del final de la segunda parte, pero igual lo pondré en mi perfil.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Podría haberle pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero ambos necesitábamos el espacio que pedía. Tengo que dejar que las mareas altas se alejen a algo más manejable, menos intenso.

De lo contrario me temo que voy a ahogar al mundo.

Hablamos un poco. Otra vez sostuve que Tom no debía ser tratado injustamente por una infracción moderada. Pero Robert atraviesa los desafíos y las preocupaciones como si fueran de papel y él fuese las tijeras. Mi hermana trató esas cosas con un desprecio similar. Salvo que lo hizo como una maníaca de adrenalina y vicios químicos, mientras que Robert lo hace con la confianza, el desprecio, y la pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Pero al final no van a ser los mismos resultados? ¿Destrucción, pérdida, corazones rotos? ¿No es posible que las preocupaciones sean como costras, feas pero parte de la curación?

Pero entonces, ¿qué iba a saber acerca de la cura? No creo tener ninguna cicatriz, sólo heridas abiertas que he aprendido a cubrir ligeramente con curitas.

Trabajar a través del dolor y curarse son cosas completamente diferentes.

Y aquí está, la mañana, y estoy sola en mi cama. Había intentado dormir en mi bata de felpa francesa pero las etiquetas y las costuras me molestaban irritándome la piel. Todo mi cuerpo es ahora más sensible, después de su contacto. Así que me la quité, dejé que la suavidad de mis sábanas me hiciese dormir.

Del mismo modo que estoy ahora ante el espejo, desnuda, me doy cuenta de que me voy a sentir así durante todo el día. Desnuda, vulnerable, avergonzada. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que Tom haya guardado silencio. Ahora lo que pasó entre Finn y yo estará rodando por toda la oficina. Y el enfoque será sin duda el papel que tiene el Sr. Dade en la ruptura. Tanto Robert como mi compañera de trabajo, Quinn, me han asegurado en sus diferentes formas que me ascenderán al puesto de Tom. Mis logros profesionales han sido impresionantes, pero no lo suficientes como para haberme ganado ese honor, por lo que será otra suposición acertada que me lo he ganado estando de espaldas. Los que son mis iguales hoy, mañana responderán ante mí, pero todavía me verán como una puta sexualmente disponible para cualquier hombre que me ayude a avanzar.

¿Y cuántos hombres pondrán a prueba esa teoría? Mientras esté con Robert, tal vez nadie. Pero sin él, todos los ejecutivos sentirán que tienen el derecho a ocupar su lugar. Esperarán que extienda mis piernas por mi carrera.

Y por supuesto, está el señor Schuester, el cofundador de la empresa y padrino de Finn. Seguramente he conseguido un enemigo en él. Él me tiene que soportar debido a la influencia de Robert, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿De cuántos frentes vendrán los ataques?

Debería odiar a Robert por ponerme en esta posición. Pero me muevo a través de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sintiéndome debajo de él, sintiendo su pulso dentro de mí, recordando cómo se veía después, a mi lado, desnudo y perfecto... bueno, no lo odio.

Así que, con las manos temblorosas, me pongo un conservador traje negro de lana ligera combinado con una blusa de gasa blanca articulada en un cuello de arco recatado _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Es una armadura delgada para la batalla, pero tendrá que valer.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Brittany está lista para mí. Los informes están impresos con una estabilidad brillante y se mantienen unidos en carpetas de color azul profundo. Tengo una reunión en menos de media hora.

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada. Hay una nota anunciando la partida de Tom Love. Es extraño pensar que fue ayer.

El mensaje explica que hasta la sustitución de Love (que será en cuestión de días) estamos todos básicamente en manos de nuestros dispositivos. Si cualquiera de nosotros tiene una pregunta que necesita respuesta inmediata o un proyecto que necesita ayuda en la gestión, hemos de mandar un e-mail al superior de Love, el Sr. Figgins.

El superior de Love. No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso. Esas palabras podrían significar muchas cosas. Pero mi diversión disminuye rápidamente ante los problemas urgentes que me consumen. Así que van a estar nombrando el reemplazo de Love en días. Y sin embargo, nadie me ha llamado. Tal vez Robert, Quinn... tal vez se equivocan. Tal vez ofrecieron el puesto de Tom a otra persona.

Y si ese es el caso... No puedo decidir si estar aliviada o decepcionada profundamente. Probablemente debería ser lo primero y si eso es lo que sucede, esa es la emoción que le mostraré al mundo.

¿Pero en lo profundo de mis entrañas? Habrá una rabiosa decepción. No debería ser así, pero no creo ser capaz de evitarlo.

A las nueve y media en punto, mi equipo está revisando los archivos y preparando la presentación de Maned Wolf. Taci, Sam, Nin, y Quinn, todos tienen funciones a desempeñar, detalles que explicarán, preguntas preparadas para la reunión. Pero al final son simples coristas. Mañana es mi día. Voy a ser la única que va a subir o bajar.

Ellos me miran diferente... pero no exactamente juzgándome. Todos ellos, con excepción de Quinn, parecen nerviosos. Cuando hago una pregunta, saltan a responder con ojos ansiosos, y luego en silencio dan un suspiro de alivio cuando lanzo palabras de aprobación. Hay matices, por supuesto. Taci parece un poco curiosa, el temor de Nin parece teñido de desaprobación. Cuando me paro, los ojos de Sam parecen persistir en donde mi falda abraza mis caderas. Cuando le mando una mirada inquisitiva, inmediatamente baja la vista hacia el suelo, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera rezando... o avergonzado.

Todos ellos saben. Pero no van a probarme y ciertamente no se van a burlar de mí.

Me tienen miedo. Y ese miedo parece simultáneamente repelerles y atraerlos. Eso probablemente me debería molestar. Pero realmente sólo toman distancia y se cubren las espaldas.

Estoy consiguiendo el trabajo de Tom.

Sam levanta la vista de nuevo como paseándola por la habitación, repasando los números. Su mirada se eleva por encima de mis caderas en esta ocasión, a mis pechos. Él piensa que no lo noto, no cree que yo sepa lo que él quiere.

Y esa es la clave, ¿no? Se trata de lo que él quiere que haga con él. Puedo ver que nunca se atrevería a tratar de ser el agresor. Su respeto es tangible.

_¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataron de hacer tu vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros. _

La idea es inquietante...

...Y un poco más emocionante.

Sé que no debería ser así, pero... bueno, nunca he probado este tipo de alimentación antes. Y oh, ¿cuántos años de cazar, luchar y mantener el control? Y aquí, en un solo acto, Robert me lo ha dado.

Trago fuerte, cambiando mi enfoque a Quinn. Ella es la única persona cuya actitud sigue siendo la misma. Sus ojos oscuros son atentos pero no regalan nada. Ella es la imagen de la calma y la compostura. Irónico, ya que aquí es la única que merece ser intimidada.

Un poco de mi confianza se desvanece. No mucha, no la suficiente como para hacerme humilde, todavía. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, terminando la reunión. Tenemos toda la información necesaria para la presentación de mañana. Todo lo que queda por hacer es volver a nuestras esquinas particulares y practicar nuestras líneas.

Al final, con un gesto silencioso de la mano indico que se vayan de mi oficina. Y así, ellos salen en fila. Taci, Nin, Sam con una sonrisa persistente.

Todos obedientes, todos listos para complacer.

Otra vez ese pequeño escalofrío...

... que es rápidamente aplastado cuando se hace evidente que Quinn se está quedando atrás, esperando hasta que estemos solas.

—¿Quieres algo, Quinn? —le pregunto cuando los demás se han ido.

—¿Hoy es mi último día?

La pregunta me golpea como una corriente eléctrica, lo que me hace temporalmente incapaz de hablar.

Estamos frente a frente, obteniendo detalles de la otra. Ella también lleva un traje negro, pero a diferencia de mí, está usando pantalones y una camiseta de color crudo abotonada bajo la pulcra chaqueta. Su pelo cuelga por la espalda _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil). **_

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —farfullo.

Ella se encuentra con mis ojos, pero no responde.

—¿Les dijiste que me acosté con Robert?

Su boca se curva hacia abajo en una mueca.

—No —dice secamente—. Tenía la esperanza de mantener la información sobre tu cabeza, pero es obvio que ya saben. Tal vez Tom pensó que decirlo sería su venganza por la caída. Está claro que es contraproducente.

La idea de Tom tomando represalias me hace temblar. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerme.

—¿Hoy es mi último día? —pregunta de nuevo.

—No que yo sepa —le digo—. Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Quinn estudia mi rostro antes de responder.

—Tu amante está preparando el escenario. —Su voz es firme, sin emoción—. Él está escogiendo participantes, despidiendo a los actores que no le agradan. Es lo que hay que hacer antes de que suba el telón.

—Y entonces, ¿qué?

Curva sus labios en una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

—Y entonces podrá hacer su linda pequeña danza de marionetas.

Siento un destello de rabia, pero mi replica llega demasiado tarde. Ella ya se ha ido.

Me doy vuelta y miro por la ventana. El cielo es de un gris oscuro, tal vez se está gestando una tormenta. Cuando era niña, tenía miedo de las tormentas. Pero ahora, cuando pienso en una tormenta, mi mente divaga hacia el océano. Esas agitadas olas, blancas como la nieve creando una sensación de emoción, peligro, y sobre todo, belleza.

—Yo soy hermosa —me digo en voz baja. Es curioso, porque en el pasado siempre he pensado que la belleza es una cosa de princesas. Pero cuando digo la palabra estos días, siento diferente. Es como que ha cambiado el significado a algo más rico, más oscuro y mucho más sensual.

—Yo soy hermosa.

Es un mantra, un canto, una aspiración. Me siento en mi escritorio. Hay calma en el aislamiento del trabajo.

Cuando era pequeña, no sabía que quería ser consultora de negocios, pero sí sabía que quería hacer algo relacionado con los números y la estrategia. En la escuela secundaria me enamoré de la hermosa ecuación de Einstein, y de niña me gustaba jugar al ajedrez con mi padre... a pesar de que comencé a perder el interés en el juego cuando tenía trece años... justo en el momento en que empecé a ganarle con regularidad.

¿Qué habría hecho Rebecca con su vida de haber vivido? Sus sueños para el futuro eran siempre un poco volubles. Un día, quería ser bailarina, al día siguiente actriz, una vez me llevó a un lado y me susurró que quería ser ladrona de joyas. Dijo que ni siquiera iba a vender todas las joyas que robaría, que las escondería en el ático hasta que tuviera tantas que cuando subiera allí brillarían en la oscuridad como un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas terrenales.

Yo tenía unos siete años cuando me dijo eso, y hacerme una idea mental de lo que me decía me hizo reír con deleite. Rebecca siempre me hacía sonreír en aquellos días. Era tan divertida y vivaz. La amaba. Creo que mis padres también la querían... pero no sin condiciones.

Al final, ella llevó todo demasiado lejos y como una supernova acabó brillando tan fuerte que se quemó a sí misma. Y mis padres simplemente se apartaron del espectáculo, fingieron que no estaba allí y se enfocaron en mí. Mi luz nunca fue tan impresionante como la de Rebecca, pero era constante, y eso es lo que era necesario para mí, mantener el amor que había perdido Rebecca.

Mi padre me dijo que no derramase lágrimas por ella. Dijo que ella simplemente ya no existía, no para nosotros. Y así fue. Por la noche me hubiese gustado enterrar mi cara en mi almohada y llenarla de lágrimas. Sin embargo, yo me cuidaba de hacerlo y ella era sólo... borrada.

El rechazo es más terrorífico que la muerte. Después de todo, para entonces yo ya sabía todo acerca de la muerte. Pero hasta entonces no fui capaz de darme cuenta que podía llegar a ser completamente invisible para mis seres queridos.

Mis padres ni siquiera saben que he terminado con Finn. Obviamente tengo que decirles con el tiempo, pero una parte de mí tiene mucho miedo de que si ven que mi luz no es constante, también me borren. Y sin embargo, aquí en el trabajo sigo siendo la estrella en la que todo el mundo me ha convertido, a pesar de mis errores... quizás a causa de ellos. Robert es un alquimista que convierte los errores en premios. Él se asegura de que las personas me vean y no me den la espalda si brillo demasiado. Esa es la realidad de Robert que tanto me atrae y me asusta.

_Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan. _

Es un juego muy diferente al ajedrez con el que me crié.

Trato de empujar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras trato de memorizar estadísticas, cifras de doble control y porcentajes. A las seis, Brittany mete la cabeza en mi oficina para ver si hay algo más que necesite antes de irse, pero yo simplemente sacudo la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches. Todo lo que necesito está en las carpetas de mi escritorio. La tangibilidad de los números me tranquiliza. Son algo que puedo mantener cuando todo lo demás está al revés. Cuando cierro mi oficina es bien entrada la noche, el edificio está oscuro y prácticamente vacío.

Excepto.

La luz en la oficina de Quinn está encendida. No es infrecuente que se quede hasta tarde, pero no hasta tan tarde. No después de que el cielo esté completamente negro y las únicas otras personas en el edificio son los porteros y el personal de seguridad. Debería pasar por la puerta sin mirar. ¿Cuántas veces ha tratado de socavarme, humillarme e incluso dominarme? Mil veces. Si contase hoy, mil y una. Debería ignorarla.

Pero su luz está encendida y por alguna razón me encuentro buscando su puerta.

Yo no llamo. En lugar de eso simplemente giro la manilla. Esperando verla con sus copias, analizando los mismos archivos que he estado estudiando o tal vez investigando otras empresas, tratando de encontrar nuevas empresas que atraer para mejorar su situación, en cambio ella está mirando con tal intensidad a la pared, que le peguntaría si ve algo que yo no veo. Tal vez una aparición, o el contorno nebuloso de un sueño perdido. Algo más que la pintura blanca.

—Me gradué entre el diez por ciento más alto de mi clase en Stanford —dice. Ni siquiera me ha mirado. No debería estar aquí en este momento. Debería haber llamado. Pero nada de eso la desconcierta. Ella mira a la pared y continúa—. Fui reclutada. Esta empresa me _quería_. Ellos sabían lo que podía hacer por ellos. No necesito dormir con nadie para llegar hasta aquí.

—Nunca me acosté con nadie por ambición —le digo, reconociendo y corrigiendo el insulto, pero esta vez sin ofensa. Estoy un poco cansada para otra pelea—. Dime una cosa —le pregunto—, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿de verdad tienes un problema moral con ello? ¿Tu amargura sale del rechazo o de la decepción?

Ella permanece en silencio, esperando que aclare.

—Si hay un hombre que te puede ayudar con tu carrera —continúo—, alguien por el que estás atraída, ¿le echarías el guante, a cambio de su ayuda?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No es lo mío. Cuando utilizo el sexo como herramienta, es como cuchillo, no como escalera. —Por fin me mira con una leve sonrisa—. Tú utilizas el sexo como una llave maestra. Te abre las puertas. Tu forma parece ser sorprendentemente eficaz.

Quinn se ha quitado su chaqueta. Su camisa blanca se ve pura en su piel de color marrón claro. Ella es india de ascendencia oriental pero algo en ella trasciende de la nacionalidad. Es casi más un concepto que una persona. Ella encarna frescura, ambición agresiva, intensa sensualidad, honestidad maliciosa... Añade feminidad al sadismo.

—No quiero el puesto de Tom —le digo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Quinn—. Vas a conseguir su empleo. Lo he oído de una fuente confiable. Los altos mandos probablemente piensen que será mejor dártelo después de tu previsible éxito en la reunión con Maned Wolf. —Hace una pausa, inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado—. Dime, ¿dónde te fuiste corriendo después de enterarte que despidieron a Tom? Te fuiste muy deprisa.

—Tuve que enfrentarlo.

Le toma un momento a Quinn contextualizar las palabras, pero una vez que lo hace, una suave risa escapa de sus labios rosas brillante.

—¿Al Sr. Dade? ¿Crees que no tiene escrúpulos? —Ella se pone de pie, cruza hasta mí, sus labios en mi oreja—. Nunca he sido un faro de la moral —señala—. No se consigue nada siendo conflictiva, si constantemente eliges el camino de la maldad.

—No lo hago —empiezo a decir, pero Quinn me interrumpe.

—Eres mala, Rachel. —Llega hasta mí, esconde mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, pasa los dedos de arriba abajo por mi espalda a medida que me pongo rígida—. Follaste a un extraño —dice, su voz tan suave como una caricia—. Traicionaste a tu novio tomando la polla del señor Dade en tu boca. Mentiste a Tom respecto a ello, a todo el mundo realmente.

—¿Recuerdas que puedo hacer que te despidan? —le digo secamente.

—Oh, sé que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez no mañana, tal vez ni siquiera la próxima semana, pero pronto. Primero Tom, luego yo, tiene sentido. Mientras que tenga oportunidad, bien podría divertirme. —Su mano se desliza hasta mi culo, pero luego se aleja unos pasos antes de que tenga la oportunidad de protestar—. Me gustaría decir que si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, me hubiese acostado con tu señor Dade. —Ella camina hacia la ventana, pone sus dedos en el cristal—. Cuando entra en una habitación, la domina, es casi imposible no mirarlo. Su forma, sus hombros anchos, su estructura muscular… y sin embargo, todo eso no es nada en comparación con su presencia. Él tiene una... una sofisticación salvaje. Es el James Bond de Daniel Craig, un sexy Gordon Gekko1 joven.

—Él es Robert Dade —digo con una sonrisa porque mientras ella trabaja en las analogías, yo no puedo comparar a este hombre con ningún otro. Su efecto en mi vida es tan único e inesperado, que se distingue de los hombres de las imágenes cinematográficas que causan estragos a sus adversarios en la ficción.

—Sí —Quinn está de acuerdo—. Él es Robert Dade y es un jugador dispuesto y ansioso en sus juegos de dormitorio. No porque quiera tu ayuda, sino porque le gustaría ver si puede quebrarte.

Me río, casi encantada por su arrogancia.

—¿No crees que pueda? —pregunta... aunque tal vez no sea una pregunta. Su voz no tiene ninguna inflexión. Se vuelve hacia mí sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada.

Mi mente retrocede a una noche en la cama de Robert. Yo había subido encima de él, se negó hasta que dijo:

—Por favor.

Quinn sonríe, al leer mi mente.

—El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar tu alcance fuera de la habitación.

Aparto la mirada. La habitación parece ser cada vez más fría. Me froto la parte posterior de los brazos para entrar en calor.

—No tienes que creerme —prosigue Quinn—. Está en la historia de la religión. Adán y Eva, Sansón y Dalila, Salomé y su danza de los siete velos: todos hablan de la misma verdad innegable. Si una mujer quiere realmente algo, ya sea que su hombre muerda la manzana, poner de rodillas a un súper héroe divinamente designado, o la cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja de plata, ella puede tenerlo. Una mujer puede tenerlo todo si sabe cómo usar lo que Dios le dio.

Me echo a reír, pero luego…

_Si te doy el mundo en una bandeja, ¿lo tomarías? _

La cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja. ¿Es realmente tan diferente de lo que me está ofreciendo Robert?

_Sí_, me digo a mí misma, _porque Tom no es Juan el Bautista y Quinn está muy lejos de ser una santa_.

Quinn ha caído en el silencio, dándome tiempo para tratar de ver las historias del Evangelio a través de este nuevo objetivo.

—Si supieras cuánto poder tienes, tendrías coraje —añade finalmente.

A veces, cuando la gente nombra lo que quieres, eso gana textura. Se puede ver, por lo que estas más seguro de que puedes tenerlo si haces o dices exactamente lo correcto.

En cierto modo es como me siento cuando escucho a Quinn sugerir que puedo ser valiente. Es lo que quiero.

Pero en un momento se desvanece la imagen en la distancia. Rebecca y su romance con la destrucción y su divorcio de la cordura, mis padres y el total abandono de ella... He sido cobarde toda mi vida, con la esperanza de que me protegiera de todo esto cuando nada más lo haría. Ahora es parte de mí. No sé cómo expulsar a la bestia.

—No tengo ningún interés en ayudarte a conservar tu trabajo —le digo, cambiando mi peso sobre mis talones, de repente cansada y resignada—. Pero me comprometo a evitar que seas despedida de una manera fraudulenta. Si te echan de aquí, será tu culpa, no la mía, y tampoco del Sr. Dade.

—Eso lo dices ahora

—Y lo diré mañana. —Me doy vuelta y tiro de la puerta—. Buenas noches, Quinn. Ve a casa y duerme un poco.

—No estoy cansada.

—Entonces vete al parque y tira de las alas a las mariposas —le digo con una sonrisa sardónica—. Parece ser el tipo de cosa que te gustaría.

Ella sonríe, mueve la cabeza.

—Las mariposas son muy débiles.

—Entonces dispárale a un coyote, lo que sea —le sugiero—. Pero el día de trabajo ha terminado. Todos necesitamos nuestro descanso y si voy a ser una dictadora, voy a tratar de ser una benevolente.

Cuando salgo de su oficina oigo su risa suave y agradecida. Por una fracción de segundo siento una sacudida de camaradería y olvido que ella es la personificación del mal.

Pero sin duda, ella me lo recordara por la mañana.

Cuando entro en el ascensor, reflexiono sobre sus palabras. _Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada. _

Ahí es donde se equivoca. Robert me hizo sentir ese poder. Cuando hacemos el amor, siempre me siento protegida, a menudo abrumada, pero también siento el poder que tengo sobre él. Es un afrodisíaco que se ha convertido en algo adictivo.

_El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar su alcance fuera de la habitación. _

Mientras el ascensor hace su descenso hasta el estacionamiento me doy cuenta de que podría tener un punto. Pero estoy aprendiendo... ...y con bastante rapidez.

* * *

_**Espero reviews positivos.. Please**_


	3. Chapter 3

Son más de las once. Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama cuando recibo un mensaje.

_**¿Video conferencia? **_

La última vez que tuve una videoconferencia con Robert (quien en ese entonces era únicamente Mr. Dade) había terminado desnuda tocándome… Algo que se había convertido en un hábito entre nosotros, no el chat sino lo demás.

Pero mañana tengo que demostrar mi valía en esa reunión. No puedo permitir que me sacuda esta noche.

Le mando un mensaje de vuelta.

_**No puedo. **_

No digo más que eso. No debería tener que hacerlo. Él sabe lo que mañana significa.

Envía respuesta.

_**Puedes. Esta noche será inocente. **_

_¿Le digo que no?, _me digo, _¿cómo puedes tener poder en absoluto si no puedes decir que no? _

Por supuesto que puedo decir que no. Pero no a él.

Enciendo el ordenador y en un momento lo veo en la pantalla, en la silla de su habitación. Tan lejos y tan cerca.

—Robert, no puedo…

—Mañana tu equipo y tú estarán en mi sala de reunión —dice. Su voz es amable, casi paternal.

Sonrío.

—No es algo que pueda olvidar. —Entonces el peso de la situación me golpea y bajo la cabeza retorciéndome los dedos. Continúo en voz baja—. Tengo que recordarles a todos mis capacidades. Tienen que recordar cómo de cualificada estoy. De lo contrario…

—Vas a estar frente a mí —interrumpe suavemente—. Delante de mis ejecutivos, de mi equipo, entregarás tus observaciones sobre la estrategia para vender mi empresa al público. Nos impresionarás. Mostrarás a todo el equipo tus armas y el fervor que me has demostrado siempre.

—No es lo mismo.

—No tiene por qué ser diferente. Cada vez que estás en mis brazos, en mi cama, has llegado a conocer mi reto y mi pasión. Puedes hacerlo de diferentes maneras en un entorno diferente. Vas a mostrar a todos por qué te lo mereces.

Eso me hace reír.

—¿Exactamente cómo voy a hacer eso? —Pongo suavemente mis dedos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, tocando la imagen de sus brazos, incluso desde aquí puedo ver los pequeños arañazos que dejé durante nuestra última vez juntos—. ¿Haciéndolos sangrar?

Su sonrisa se ensancha mientras se inclina hacia atrás en la antigua silla.

—Me gustaría pensar que ahorras tu violencia para mí.

—Ah —le digo retirando la mano casi a regañadientes. Mi sonrisa se vuelve vaciante—. Estás asumiendo demasiado. No has visto la presentación… puede que no te gusten mis propuestas.

—Arriésgate —me dice ladeando la cabeza y elevando las cejas de una manera seductora y pícara a la vez.

Me echo a reír. Últimamente parece que no he hecho otra cosa más que correr riesgos.

—Eso lo prometo —digo en voz baja.

—No voy a presionar a mis ejecutivos para aceptar tus propuestas. Sean cuales sean las reacciones que obtengas de ellos serán honestas y no voy a hacer caso omisas de ellas.

Ah, entonces aquí no hay garantías. Comprenderlo realmente me relaja. Es el tipo de retos para los que estoy entrenada. Lo entiendo y es familiar. En este momento cuando todo en mi vida se siente nuevo y aterrador, algo que me resulte familiar es una bendición.

Enderezo los hombros, levantando la barbilla un poco.

—Duerme bien señor Dade —le digo en voz baja—, los dos tendremos un gran día mañana.

—Buenas noches señorita Berry —dice, y con una pequeña sonrisa desaparece. La pantalla queda en negro.

Pero todavía lo siento.

Al igual que el océano siente a la luna.

* * *

Al día siguiente estoy lista. Tengo que estarlo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista —me repito a mí misma mientras me paso el peine por el pelo deshaciendo los nudos sin inmutarme apenas por el dolor.

Elijo una falda ajustada negra que me llega unos pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y la combino con una chaqueta ajustada con un volante péplum en la cintura. Bajo esta llevo un top de seda, en un verde que me recuerda a los Everglades _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Es tan ligero que casi se espera que sea transparente. Es una ilusión, un toque de misticismo encerrado en el duro realismo de un traje de negocios. Hago una declaración.

—Hoy es mi día —le digo a mi imagen en el espejo.

Mi reflejo me mira dudoso.

Agarro mi maletín con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y salgo. No hay necesidad de ir a la oficina. Mi equipo se reunirá conmigo en Maned Wolf.

Mientras conduzco pienso en el nombre, _Maned Wolf Securities_. Un poco de investigación me ha enseñado que Maned Wolfes el cánido más grande de América del Sur y, gracias a sus largas piernas es más alto que cualquier otro cánido salvaje en el mundo. Muerde el cuello de su presa y la sacude violentamente hasta que queda laxa. Pero a diferencia de otros lobos no forma manada. Mantiene un extenso territorio recorriéndolo y defendiéndolo sólo con la ayuda de su compañera. Juntos trabajan para mantener todas las amenazas y desafíos bajo control en la bahía. Los Maned Wolf son compañeros de por vida.

Pero a pesar de su altura y de su agresividad, el Maned Wolf es considerado una especie vulnerable. Es cazado.

Conduciendo ahora a través de Beverly Hills reduzco la velocidad y me pregunto si Robert ve lo mucho que se parece a este animal. Creo que Robert es un depredador vulnerable. Y yo podría ser su compañera ayudándole a ampliar su territorio.

Pero seguiremos siendo vulnerables.

Finalmente llego a su edificio de Santa Mónica. Paredes de vidrio tintados se elevan hacia el cielo apaciguando la necesidad de esta ciudad de ver su reflejo. Aparco en la calle, enderezo la postura y la respiración. Mi equipo sabe que me he acostado con el hombre para el que haremos la presentación. Me estarán juzgando. Si me lío con esto y aun así obtengo una promoción voy a buscarme nada más que burlas y faltas de respeto. Tendría que rechazar la promoción, tal vez incluso dejar la compañía.

Eso simplemente no va a suceder. Trago saliva y camino a través de las puertas del enorme edificio. Paso más allá del puesto de seguridad hasta la sala de conferencias. Llego diez minutos antes pero la gente ya está en su lugar. Mi equipo se sienta con los ejecutivos de Maned Wolf todos listos para mi presentación. Sólo falta Robert. Camino hacia el frente de la sala. Taci tiene todo preparado para la presentación de PowerPoint.

Me paro frente a todos y sin decir nada alcanzo el ordenador portátil que almacena las imágenes que voy a utilizar. Me pregunto si alguien más nota el ligero temblor de los dedos. Los ejecutivos repasan sus aplicaciones de iPhone, leen e-mails y unos pocos me honran con una sonrisa tranquila. Si sus pensamientos son lascivos, se esconden bien bajo sus suaves expresiones, casi desinteresadas. He hablado con cada uno de ellos en las últimas semanas, pero hoy ninguno de ellos me aborda. Todos están solamente esperando.

Y entonces entra en la habitación.

Inmediatamente la energía se desplaza. Todo el mundo levanta la cara al señor Dade, pero cuando sus ojos se quedan fijos en mí, los demás siguen su ejemplo. La intensidad de la atención me golpea como una ola de calor de una explosión controlada. Hago clic en el PowerPoint y comienzo.

Empiezo con las tendencias del mercado, cosas aburridas para la mayoría pero no para mí. La tendencia del mercado es una manifestación matemática de las expectativas y valores de toda una clase de personas. Los números que hacen tictac en el Dow Jones puede decir si miles de personas están sintiendo esperanza o miedo. ¿Están perdiendo su dinero, acumulándolo como el agua antes de un desastre inminente? ¿Están invirtiendo en productos farmacéuticos, una predicción de que muchos de nosotros vamos a encontrar consuelo en una píldora? Pero las tendencias que son relevantes para Maned Wolf son aún más interesantes. Sus alarmas y garantías pueden dar a la inseguridad una sensación de seguridad. Así que la pregunta aquí es: ¿Los inversores se sienten atraídos por el valor del miedo del mercado?

Y la respuesta es _siempre_.

Paso a través de los diferentes aspectos del negocio que les interesaran más a los inversores y les descubro las áreas que tienen poca importancia para ellos. Detalles de protección para los extranjeros en países peligrosos, es una división que debe ser reducida. Demasiado riesgo. La rentabilidad del miedo es continua, la rentabilidad de la muerte es finita.

Todo se puede reducir a un número.

Los ejecutivos están más alerta ahora. Miran como señalo las diferentes áreas de la gráfica. Mis dedos ya no tiemblan. Puedo sentir sus ojos, pero la mirada de Robert tiene una textura distinta. Es de terciopelo contra mi piel.

Me voy sobre los números del departamento de R&D. Esta es un área que necesitan para crecer, pero su departamento de marketing necesita un cambio de imagen. Se necesitarán nuevas contrataciones y será necesario hacer despidos.

Cuando se reduce a números, puedo ser despiadada.

Sam se ha olvidado de que tiene que mantenerlos ojos sobre él mismo. Puedo sentir su mirada. Pero no como antes. Su deseo no proviene de lo que sabe acerca de mis relaciones. Sino de mi poder. Soy fuerte.

Quinn me está mirando también. El poder la excita. Me quiere alcanzar de la manera más profunda. Quiere ser el cazador que derriba al depredador, atarme y exponerme a la vista de todos.

Y estos ejecutivos…_todos _me quieren. Y su deseo no es un insulto. Es un regalo.

La marca y la imagen es el área de Taci así que doy un paso atrás y permito que ella tome temporalmente la palabra. Pero sé que la atención sigue en mí.

¿Qué sucede si dejo que me tengan? ¿Qué pasa si los manipulo para mis intereses, los doblo para _hacer _mi voluntad de acuerdo con todos mis planes? ¿Qué pasa si ellos me recompensan por ello?

Me imagino en este momento a Sam levantándose, llegando hasta mí esperando mis instrucciones mientras que Robert asiente con aprobación. Esto no es traición. Esto es fuerza. Es el tipo de poder que me permite hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Nadie se atreve a objetar.

Me imagino desnudando a Sam. Quitándole la chaqueta, luego la corbata y tirándola bruscamente al suelo mientras él está en silencio y obediente. Poco a poco le desabrocho la camisa enfrente de todos. Nina sonríe mientras expongo su torso delgado cuidadosamente esculpido. Acaricio los contornos de sus músculos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y su estrecha cintura. "Quítate el resto" le diría detrás de él mirando cómo, obediente, se quita el cinturón, luego el pantalón y, finalmente los bóxers. Es más delgado que Robert, un poco menos musculoso y su juventud le da una fragilidad que no puede esconderse con los entrenamientos diarios. Su erección demuestra su deseo. Se parece a mí, la esperanza iluminando sus ojos marrones, mientras espera por su siguiente instrucción. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y presiono hacia abajo hasta que se pone de rodillas, esperando.

Vuelvo a mirar a Robert. Él sonríe mientras levanto mi falda hasta la cintura, bajando mi ropa interior lo suficiente.

—Saboréame —le instruyo e inmediatamente siento la caricia de su de lengua abriéndome mientras mi deseo lechoso corre sobre su lengua.

El Vicepresidente mira a Sam, envidiando los colores en su cara. Lo llamo con una señal de la mano e inmediatamente cumple, viene detrás apretándose contra mí y puedo sentir su erección mientras succiona suavemente mi cuello, incluso mientras Sam continúa su trabajo. Mis ojos ahora están trabados en Robert. Esta vez es Quinn la que debe atenderme. También camina detrás de mí pasándome los dedos por el pelo y los brazos. Quiere más pero esto es todo lo que voy a permitirle. Esta es mi fiesta, yo hago las reglas.

Robert sonríe. Entiende. Sus ojos me hablan pidiendo agradarle así que le permito a Quinn desabrochar mi camisa y el sujetador. El Vicepresidente se pone de rodillas y me acaricia los muslos mientras la lengua de Sam se sumerge dentro de mí. Me estremezco, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás ligeramente, el placer es intenso. Pero mis ojos se quedan con Robert. Poco a poco se levanta y camina alrededor de la mesa, sigiloso, confiado, exigente. Se pone de pie frente a mí.

—Háganse a un lado —y los otros jugadores se desmoronan, ninguno de ellos está plenamente satisfecho, pero saben que no se les permite protestar. Pasa las manos sobre mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos mientras yo trabajo en su cinturón.

Y luego, en un instante estamos contra la pared en frente de todos. Mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él mientras la mete dentro de mí una y otra vez. Gimo mientras los observadores esperan para ver si pueden tener un turno.

Pero no pueden. Soy de Robert y él es mío. Nosotros hacemos las reglas y la emoción es casi tan embriagadora como cuando siento la erección de Robert dentro de mí introduciéndose más y más profundo. Da un paso atrás llevándome contra él ahora sólo los hombros están contra la pared y giro las caderas moviéndome contra él, llevándolo a nuevos niveles de éxtasis. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Sam con ganas de unirse.

Justo cuando creo que estoy a punto de llegar Robert se detiene, me baja las piernas hasta el piso y me da la vuelta. Presiona suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda y me inclina, poniéndome las manos en la pared. Voy a quejarme cuando me penetre por detrás. Vuelvo la cabeza para poder ver la habitación. El vicepresidente se está tocando mientras nos mira. Quinn se ve enojada y envidiosa. Taci se retuerce en su asiento, tímida pero deseosa.

Y las manos de Robert permanecen en mis caderas mientras le mete más y más duro. Estoy temblando mientras me sujeto contra la pared, sintiéndolo y viéndolos a ellos. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta mi pecho, me aprieta el pezón antes de llevar su mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Estoy tan mojada, sabe que todo el mundo puede notarlo. Todos quieren tocar y probar. Pero esto es solo para Robert. Toca mi clítoris, moviendo su dedo lentamente al principio y luego rápidamente, jugando conmigo aún mientras presiona dentro de mí.

Yo grito cuando me vengo, el sonido demasiado crudo y desenfrenado para ser considerado un grito. Siento que se viene dentro de mí llenando mi cuerpo como llena mi mente con un nuevo sentido de dominación, control.

Sí, control. Esa cosa resbaladiza que pensé que estaba perdiendo. En este momento, una vez más se me ocurre que este hombre que trata de controlarme me ha dado más control del que había tenido nunca antes. ¿Es una ilusión? ¿O esta vez es una realidad?

Dejo a un lado las preguntas mientras Taci termina su parte de la presentación y subo al escenario de nuevo con una sonrisa secreta en mi cara.

Hoy, esta sala llena con un público ansioso y atento, es mía para dominar...

…y yo suya.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final de la reunión, los ejecutivos están de acuerdo con todo. Aplicarlo será su responsabilidad, pero he establecido la dirección. Robert insta a cada uno de ellos a interrogarme, a dar sus opiniones honestas. Pero tengo respuestas para todo. Están satisfechos.

Sé que Robert está a punto de darme más trabajo, otro proyecto, otra razón que requiere que le informe a él, pero nadie se preguntara si lo merezco o no.

Mientras presento a mi equipo, Robert y yo no nos tocamos, pero hay algo en la mirada que intercambiamos… la pretensión está despareciendo. Todos lo pueden ver. No importa. Ellos pueden saberlo y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Quinn se arrastra detrás de mí, puedo oler su sensación de derrota y es vigorizante.

Le he dado a mi equipo el resto del día libre, pero vuelvo a mi oficina, donde Brittany me dice que he sido llamado al undécimo piso. El CEO, Sam Evans, quiere verme. No dudo. Sé que estoy a punto de que me ofrezcan un ascenso y ahora estoy lista para aceptar. Tomo el ascensor y me anuncio con su recepcionista, que me dice que espere.

Ésta es la primera vez que he tenido una reunión formal de tú a tú con el señor Evans, pero sé que él siempre hace esperar a todo el mundo. Es una de las formas en que demuestra su autoridad. Sin embargo cuando me siento en la silla de cuero marrón en la zona de recepción, encuentro que la directiva me inquieta, me hace bajar de la embriagadora sensación de supremacía que tenía hace sólo un momento.

El pensamiento me detiene. ¿_Supremacía_? ¿Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo? Echo un vistazo a la recepcionista, su pelo está recogido en una coleta baja, un anillo con una perla negra se aferra a su dedo índice mientras sus manos vuelan sobre el teclado de su computadora, su falta de interés en mí es aceptable. ¿Realmente creo que soy mejor que esa mujer? ¿_En serio_? ¿Creo que me merezco más de su atención?

Los minutos pasan lentamente y mientras me continúa ignorando me siento menos inclinada a creer que lo hago. Miro hacia abajo a mis manos. No he usado un anillo desde que le di a Finn el precioso rubí que me dio. ¿Qué más había regalado ese día? ¿Mi pragmatismo? ¿Mi modestia? ¿Mi humildad? ¿Estoy realmente dispuesta a desprenderme de tanto?

—El señor Evans la verá ahora —dice.

El teléfono no ha sonado así que sólo puedo asumir que ella lo está leyendo en la pantalla de su computador que le permite saber que es mi turno. Por otra parte, no es realmente mí tiempo. Es el del señor Evans. Él pudo haberme llamado a la reunión pero me está haciendo un favor al mantenerla. Eso es lo que me hizo sentir.

Abro la puerta y paso al interior. El señor Evans se sienta en un escritorio de caoba; detrás de él hay una pared de ventanas. Tengo una visión de mi oficina. La suya es mejor. Su cabeza se inclina mientras lee algún informe. Recibo la vista de su calva, y no de su rostro.

—Cierra la puerta. —Me instruye y rápidamente lo hago. Él continúa leyendo mientras me acerco tímidamente a su escritorio. Considero sentarme, pero lo pienso mejor. En cambio me quedo allí de pie y espero a que me salude... y me diga que hacer.

Por fin alza la vista. Sus ojos recorren de arriba a abajo mi traje, su expresión impasible. Él no es un hombre poco atractivo. Tiene los pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, pero sus ojos son demasiado claros, de un azul muy pálido, que le dan un aspecto perpetuamente helado, incluso cruel.

—Ha cambiado su estilo —dice con ironía. Tengo la sensación de que está hablando de algo más que la ropa.

Inquieta me cambio de un pie al otro. Él se inclina hacia atrás, pareciendo disfrutar de mi malestar. Por último, suspira y hace gestos hacia una silla.

—Siéntese.

Es el tipo de orden que se da a un perro y me avergüenza que obedezca tan rápidamente.

—Tuvimos que dejar ir a Tom Love —dice—. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Asiento, tragando saliva y mirando a mi regazo.

—Tom era un activo —continúa el señor Evans—. Todos los departamentos funcionaban bien, incluyendo el suyo.

Otra vez asiento. Lo que antes era confianza ahora es ansiedad. Puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho. Es tan fuerte, que me pregunto si el señor Evans puede oírlo.

—El mundo de los negocios es uno brutal —continúa—. La supervivencia del más apto y todo eso. Y el más apto no es necesariamente el más fuerte. Hay muchos animales muy fuertes que han sido víctimas de la extinción, mientras que el monarca más débil queda protegido por sus colores, hermosos y tóxicos. Es curioso cómo funciona eso, ¿no es así?

Lo considero un reto, pero cuando miro hacia arriba y encuentro sus ojos lo pienso mejor. Me encojo de hombros torpemente, de repente avergonzada de mis colores brillantes.

—Has venido aquí esperando que te ofrezca el trabajo de Tom. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Una vez más me encojo de hombros y espero que él no se dé cuenta del rubor subiendo por mis mejillas

—Por el amor de Dios, si vas a actuar como un niño tímido de jardín de infancia, voy a tener que tratarte como tal. Usa tus palabras, Rachel.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—He oído rumores… —Pero mi voz se apaga. No tengo ni idea de cómo proceder. Pensé que sabía a lo que venía, pero no lo hago.

—Esa sí que es una forma interesante de decirlo. —El señor Evans entrecruza sus dedos y sonríe—. También he estado escuchando algunos rumores. ¿Comparamos las notas? Dime, Rachel. ¿Qué has estado escuchando?

Me retuerzo ligeramente.

—He oído que usted podría estar a punto de ofrecerme un ascenso —digo. Mi voz es tan fina como las alas de una mariposa monarca.

—Con tantos rumores que corren ese es probablemente uno de los más inocentes que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —señala—. La mayoría de los rumores que circulan en torno a esta empresa últimamente son más… lascivos.

Ahora sé que puede ver mi sonrojo. Enderezo mi postura. Tengo que mantenerme por mi cuenta aquí. Tengo que parecer como una mujer que se merece un ascenso y no como una niña asustada, como el señor Evans insinuó.

—¿Está considerándome para el trabajo, señor Evans? —Me las arreglo para sonar un poco más tranquila ahora.

Pero mi calma es tenue, más aún cuando el señor Evans se toma su tiempo para contestarme, me estudia con esos fríos ojos.

—Maned Wolf tiene relaciones comerciales con muchos de nuestros clientes y Robert Dade es accionista personal en el resto. Él tiene más tirón e influencia en el mundo de los negocios que cualquier otro hombre en Los Ángeles. Tuve que despedir a Tom porque mantenerlo pudo habernos costado todas nuestras cuentas. No se me dio una opción. No me gusta cuando la gente me quita mis opciones, Rachel. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento.

—¡Con palabras!

—Sí, señor Evans —digo rápidamente. Demasiado para ser fuerte y en control. Esta montaña rusa de emociones es demasiado extrema para mí. Quiero bajarme del paseo.

—También me gusta William Schuster, el cofundador de esta empresa. Ya no es quien participa en las operaciones del día a día aquí, pero sigue siendo un jugador clave en todas nuestras decisiones importantes. ¿Sabes lo que era para él? ¿Siendo acorralado? ¿Sentir que tiene que tomar decisiones para ascender a alguien que causó dolor a los que ama, mientras que arruinan a un hombre que siempre ha servido a su empresa, la empresa que _construyó_, con honor?

Honor. Tom Love no merece tener esa palabra asociada a él. Y sin embargo, no me había sentido cómoda con su despido, tampoco. No se había basado en mi acoso sexual, sino que se había basado en mentiras. No tengo ninguna defensa contra los ataques del señor Evans.

Me obligo a sostener su mirada. Puedo ver que hay más cosas que quiere decirme. Insultos y acusaciones que está trabajando duro para frenarlas. Aun no me ha acusado de acostarme en mi camino a la cima, a pesar de que piensa claramente que lo estoy haciendo. No me ha dicho que fastidié todo con el ahijado del señor Schuester sólo para luego obtener una recompensa por abrir mis piernas para un cliente. ¿Quiere llamarme perra? ¿Zorra? ¿Qué haría si no tendría miedo de las repercusiones?

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que tiene miedo de las repercusiones. Su ira no tiene dentadura. Levanto mi barbilla. Palos y piedras. Puedo soportar esto. Tengo que soportar esto. No es menos de lo que merezco y, honestamente, _no puede hacerme daño_.

—Si el señor Schuester está molesto, realmente lo siento. Siento que usted esté molesto, también —agrego—, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. He trabajado aquí durante seis años y ninguno de mis clientes ha tenido una queja.

—Me pregunto por qué —dice el señor Evans secamente.

Una vez más me retuerzo. Dice mucho sin decir nada en absoluto. Me impulso hacia delante.

—Por primera vez dirijo un equipo en un gran proyecto. Aunque me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que son trasladadas a un puesto de supervisión como el de Tom…

—Deberías referirte a él como el señor Love. Le debes al menos respeto, ¿verdad, Rachel?

Espero que desaparezca el aguijón de ese insulto antes de continuar.

—Me doy cuenta que normalmente, una persona que comienza trabajar en el puesto del señor Love ha conducido más de un equipo, pero si hablas con los ejecutivos de Maned Wolf, encontrará que he hecho un trabajo ejemplar. Creo que tendremos esa cuenta durante mucho tiempo, junto con muchos proyectos lucrativos.

—Me _sobrepondré _a la sorpresa.

Detrás de él, veo la ciudad. La parte superior de los edificios y pequeños coches que se arrastran por las calles atestadas, que no parecen más grandes que una caja pequeña de fósforos. Todo el mundo va a alguna parte y todo el mundo tiene que hacer frente a la irritación del tráfico y los largos semáforos. Pero con el tiempo van a llegar a donde quieren ir. El truco es no dejar que la rabia del camino te afecte.

—¿Tengo el trabajo, señor Evans?

Una vez más espera antes de responder, pero esta pausa no es tan intimidante como la última. Los dos sabemos que sus opciones han sido quitadas.

—Comienzas mañana —dice con frialdad—. Tienes mucho que aprender. Toda tu experiencia aquí ha implicado cosas como Finanzas Corporativas, riesgos, marketing y ventas, y así sucesivamente. Tienes cero experiencia con los Sistemas de atención a la Salud y Servicios, Medios y Entretenimiento, o Transporte y Logística de Viajes y sin embargo esos son tres de los cuatro departamentos que presentarán informes ante ti ahora. Tu protector no te hará mucho bien si te equivocas en esta empresa sin posibilidad de reparación.

—No tengo un protector.

El Sr. Evans me lanza una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Todos tenemos protectores, Rachel. Dioses a los que oramos en busca de ayuda. Pocos afortunados obtienen ayuda de los dioses terrenales. Son más fácilmente seducidos. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Mira su reloj y suspira—. Vete a casa, vuelve mañana lista para aprender. Supongo que esta noche tendrás que hacer un poco de culto, porque sin tu Dios protector, no tienes oración.

Me clavo mis uñas en la palma de mi mano, pero luego me obligo a soltar mi puño y sonreír al señor Evans antes de salir de su oficina con la humildad silenciosa que quiere de mí.

Pero no dejo el edificio como me pedía. En su lugar voy a mi oficina y empiezo a organizarme. No he preguntado si podría trasladarme a la oficina de Tom; el señor Evans no me había invitado exactamente a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Es extraño conseguir un ascenso de un hombre que te odia. Y es curioso que hace sólo unos meses ni me imaginaba que pudieran realmente _odiarme _más de lo que podía imaginar que alguien me llegaría a amar completamente. No me había visto a mí misma como el tipo de persona que inspira ese tipo de emociones extremas. Pero ahora la palabra "odio" aparece mucho referente a mí. Finn, Tom, el señor Evans, quizás Quinn… ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años de jugar a lo seguro, ahora estoy inspirando tanto desprecio?

No me gusta esto. Nunca quise ser la chica Bond que destruye vidas por amor y beneficios. Pero siempre _he _aspirado al poder y quizás son los sumisos quien inspiran emociones más beneficiosas. Si es así, ¿no es la fuerza la que vale el precio de la animosidad?

El fuerte no se puede liquidar.

¿Y el amor? ¿Me ama Robert? ¿O es algo más?

En cuanto al señor Evans… bien, tiene razón sobre el grado de influencia que tiene Robert, podría perder su trabajo tan fácilmente como lo perdió Tom. Él debe saberlo. Así que en este caso es el miedo el que le hace odiarme. Es tan convencional, ni siquiera es interesante. La única parte que me da que pensar es que soy a quien teme. El jefe de esta empresa me teme. Eso es… diferente.

Manejo hasta casa esa noche pensando en la luna y el mar. Juntos pueden hacer mucho daño.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA... CAPITULO 05... QUIERO REVIEWS**_

* * *

No quiero invitar a Robert esta noche. Y esta vez no es nada más porque necesite espacio. Las cosas se me están yendo de las manos, pero la parte más alarmante de todo es que sus ideas, propuestas y filosofías, que _sé _que son poco éticas, cada vez son más atractivas.

Así que no me acerco a él. En su lugar me hago una ensalada, abro una botella de vino y lloro. Tal vez sea porque esta no es la vida que imaginé. Es mucho más y mucho menos. Finalmente, llamo a mi amiga Santana. Ella no me regaña por evadirla durante semanas enteras. En lugar de eso, simplemente escucha en mi voz las notas de emoción y me dice que va a venir.

Llega con una botella de Grey Goose. De pie en mi puerta, me estudia como un niño expectante. Me he cambiado el traje por una larga bata de seda, el pelo cuelga suelto sobre mis hombros.

—Wow —dice cuando finalmente entra, caminando junto a mí—. ¡Qué diferencia respecto a hace un mes!

La sigo hasta la cocina, donde se inclina sobre el mostrador sosteniendo el vodka contra su corazón. Estudio la etiqueta que representa aves blancas volando sobre un cielo de cristal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, pensemos —dice con solemnidad mientras abre la botella—. Tú eras una buena chica que salías con un gilipollas controlador y entonces tuviste una aventura, y entonces te comprometiste con el gilipollas, rompiste con el gilipollas, y te emparejaste con tu amante. ¿Todo eso en menos de treinta días? —Ella levanta sus cejas rubias—. Eso podría ser digno de un record Guinness.

—¿Y exactamente qué record mundial estaría estableciendo?

—¿La mayor transformación jamás alcanzada por una graduada de Harvard durante el mes de marzo? ¿Podemos crear esa categoría? —pregunta. Salta sobre el mostrador—. ¿Tienes helado?

Dudo sólo un momento antes de ir a la nevera y sacar un tarro de vainilla Stonyfield. Santana sin contemplaciones desentierra varias cucharadas y las deja caer en mi licuadora antes de ahogar el helado en alcohol y mezclar todo junto en algo que me recuerda falsa inocencia.

—Ya has estado bebiendo —señala.

—Sí —reconozco.

—¿Quieres beber más?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonríe, vierte la bebida en dos copas de agua elegantemente curvadas.

—Eso también es un cambio. Dime, Rachel, ¿significa que estás dispuesta a renunciar a parte de tu precioso control?

—He estado cediéndole el control a Finn desde hace años.

—Cierto. —Bebe un sorbo de bebida, dejándose a propósito un bigote de leche para hacerme sonreír—. Pero eso fue como entrar en un carrusel. No podías controlar al caballito de plástico, pero sabias a donde ibas. Ese viaje ha terminado, así que me estoy preguntando, ¿Te cambiaste a la emoción controlada de la montaña rusa, o estás lista para salir del parque de atracciones del todo y probar con el paracaidismo?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tú cabalgas los riesgos, yo no.

—¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué hace a la nueva edición de Rachel Berry cabalgar?

Es una pregunta complicada y medito sobre ella mientras me trago el dulce sabor del pecado. Pienso en lo que siento cuando Robert está dentro de mí. Pienso en la energía con la que me llena, la intensidad. En esos momentos, el mundo se vuelve más brillante llegando incluso a expulsar la oscuridad dentro de mí. En estos momentos estoy haciendo paracaidismo, respirando en las nubes, disfrutando de la emoción y el peligro de la caída. Tal vez eso es lo que necesite cabalgar.

¿O es cuando tengo el mundo corporativo en mis manos? No es de extrañar que fantasee sobre sexo mientras tengo el dominio sobre una sala de juntas. Es una emoción diferente, pero relacionada. Caer contra volar. Y qué decir de la propuesta de Robert... y es una propuesta, controlar al mundo, haciendo reglas a nuestra medida y obligando a otros a doblarse a nuestros caprichos. Está proponiendo remodelar el universo, hacernos dioses. Si tuviera que ceder a eso, lo que por supuesto nunca podría hacer, ¿prosperaría?

—No tienes una respuesta —susurra Santana. Su voz calla y lo dice con asombro—. Las cosas _han _cambiado, ¿verdad? No hace mucho tiempo tenías una respuesta para todo.

Me río a carcajadas.

—_Pensé _que la tenía. —La bebida hace mis consonantes más suaves, un poco más difíciles de entender—. ¡Resulta que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de las preguntas!

Santana se acerca, cepilla el pelo detrás de mis hombros y luego deja que sus manos se deslicen por los bordes de la solapa de seda.

—Relájate —susurra—. Te ves hermosa cuando estás vulnerable.

—¿Y cuándo soy fuerte?

—Eres preciosa. —Las manos de Santana flotan hacia abajo por los costados.

Estoy viendo la habitación a través de un lente de suave focalización. Santana es quien luce preciosa mientras sus dedos acarician el pie de la copa. Su vida siempre ha sido lujosamente simple. Mis ojos siguen su pelo hasta su cuello, donde por primera vez veo los pequeños hematomas que tiene allí. Una marca de triunfo dejada por un amante reciente.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunto sabiendo que quienquiera que fuese, probablemente no estaría allí por mucho tiempo. Santana tiene la costumbre de elegir hombres fáciles ambiciosos que pueden llevar a cabo sus fantasías sin tocar su mente. Es divertido al principio, hasta que se vuelve aburrido.

Ella levanta sus dedos a las marcas y sonríe con reverencia.

—Mi primer _ménage à trois_. —Se ríe—. Creo que su nombre era Joséph y ella se hacía llamar Dani. Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿verdad? Dani. El nombre de un niño dado a una niña... le conviene. —Deja que las palabras se deslicen por su lengua.

Vacilo. No soy la única que está cambiando. Santana nunca antes ha cruzado esa línea.

—¿Hiciste...? —Mi voz se apaga, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Es la pregunta que finalmente escojo. No sé si quiero escuchar acerca de cualquier cosa capaz de escandalizarla. Después de todo, Santana no se escandaliza por mucho.

—Fue idea de Dani. Ella es DJ en Divinity.

—¿Divinity?

—¿No has oído hablar de él? —Deja su vaso y levanta los brazos al aire, extendiendo su espalda mientras alcanza el cielo—. Es un pequeño club en Melrose. Divinity. Nombre raro, ¿no? Es una especie de recordatorio de por qué la gente va a los clubes. Para bailar, beber y coquetear hasta que la realidad y todo el sentido de la mortalidad sea sólo una especie de fusión en la distancia y todos nos sentimos un poco como seres divinos. Deidades de la noche.

Miro mi propio vaso. No estoy bebiendo porque tenga hambre de saborear lo divino. Eso lo consigo cada vez que pongo mis labios contra los de Robert. Lo siento cuando me acuesto debajo de él, cuando palpita dentro de mí al entrar y lo escucho cada vez que susurra mi nombre.

Por el contrario, estoy bebiendo porque quiero tocar la parte de mí que es cariñosamente torpe y humana.

—Me asusté al principio —admite—. Dani siempre coqueteaba conmigo, pero nunca pensé que algo podría salir de ahí. Yo le dije que no era de esa manera. —Hace una pausa antes de añadir—: Entonces comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Me preguntó si tenía miedo de perderme. Quería saber si yo pensaba que cambiaría si dejaba que otra mujer me tocase, si me gustaría. Quería saber si yo pensaba que iba cambiar de sentido mi identidad, mi definición de la feminidad y la sexualidad. Todo era muy filosófico y empecé a preguntarme... ¿A _qué _le tengo miedo?

—Pero nunca antes mencionaste estar interesada en las mujeres —señalo. El brebaje cremoso y espeso abrigaba mi garganta y mi estómago haciéndome feliz. Feliz por esta leve intoxicación y feliz de ser distraída de mi vida por una de las aventuras excitantes, pero inocuas de Santana—. Tal vez no era el miedo lo que te contenía, sino la falta de deseo.

Santana se ríe.

—Pero siempre estoy deseosa de aventuras. Y quería saber… ¿qué tan fuerte es mi sentido de mí misma? Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ninguna aventura será capaz de sacudirme. —Se encontró con mis ojos, dando sorbos a su bebida otra vez—. Fue muy interesante... una mujer conoce el cuerpo de otra mujer. Ella sabía dónde su contacto debía ser ligero y dónde aplicar un poco de presión. También instruyó a nuestra pareja, Jason…

—Joseph.

—Joseph... sí, Joseph. Empezamos conmigo bajando hacia él. Yo estaba de espalda, con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama y me lo llevé a mi boca mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, deslizando mi mano arriba y abajo por la base de su erección mientras mi boca se movía en la punta y los bordes... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí su lengua contra mi coño.

Salté un poco, exprimiendo mis piernas juntándolas un poco más fuerte, como si Dani estuviese aquí ahora mismo, tratando de suavizar mis líneas en la arena.

—Fue una forma perfecta de empezar —dice Santana, su voz baja con el recuerdo—. Mi enfoque estaba sobre él, ni siquiera la veía, y la lengua de una mujer se siente igual que la de un hombre... excepto tal vez más cualificada. Empecé a gemir incluso cuando mi boca estaba envuelta alrededor de Joseph, traté de mantener mis caderas quietas, pero no pude. Fue entonces cuando Joseph le preguntó si él también podía tener mi sabor.

—Santana —susurro su nombre con una urgencia que me sorprende. No esperaba esta historia, o su atractivo.

—Dani le dijo cómo darme placer —continúa con una sonrisa—. Se puso sobre él y le dijo que moviera la cara hacia mi coño, que deslizase su lengua suavemente alrededor de mi clítoris y luego hacia atrás y adelante. Comenzó lento pero era casi demasiado y me retorcía sobre la cama mientras ella me miraba y me tocaba. Ella era la maestra y yo recibía la lección. Le explicaba cómo agregar los dedos a la experiencia. Y entre frases se inclinaba hacia abajo y mordisqueaba mi oreja, encontrando el punto sensible allí con su lengua, mientras sus dedos trazaban el área alrededor de mis pezones, haciéndolos deseosos sin tener que tocarlos directamente.

Aparté la mirada, como si la escena estuviese justo delante de mí en lugar de en la cabeza de Santana. Como si me viera en esa cama. Yo nunca podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? nunca podría renunciar a tanto control, nunca podría desafiar tantas convenciones. Ni siquiera me siento atraída por las mujeres. Pero esta historia me acaricia de una manera que no había previsto. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para que Santana no pueda ver que Dani ha trabajado su magia en mí.

—Ella me dijo que la tocara... Nunca le he tocado el pecho a otra mujer. Pero me gustó la forma en que se sentía, firme pero muy suave. Me gustó la forma en que Dani me respondió. A Joseph también le gusto.

—¿Realmente tuviste relaciones sexuales con ellos? —le pregunto. Mis mejillas son de color rojo brillante y mi pregunta viene en un susurro.

—Dani dirigió eso también. Ella le dijo que me penetrara despacio, le dijo cómo girar sus caderas a la perfección. Me pidió que la besara mientras él me montaba. —Santana se queda en silencio, un momento perdida en el recuerdo—. Dani me pidió que enfrentase mis miedos. —Finalmente añade—: Y me recompensó por ello.

—¿Con sexo?

Santana duda sólo un momento antes de responder:

—Me premió con aventura. Y con el orgasmo más increíble que he tenido. Me destrozó, Rachel. Casi me hizo llorar. Joseph dijo que podía sentir los espasmos que se disparaban a través de mí. Fue... fue espectacular. Y es un recuerdo al que podré aferrarme hasta que muera. Cuando tenga ochenta años seré capaz de mirar hacia atrás a esa noche y recordar que una vez fui atrevida y audaz.

—Sí —dije lentamente. Por unos momentos dejamos la imagen que ha pintado colgar entre nosotros, exigiendo tanto respeto y admiración. Pero a medida que se desvanece, empiezo a recordar lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Alcanzo algo que nos tira hacia atrás plenamente en el presente.

—Siempre tendrás el recuerdo —digo poco a poco—, pero... es posible que no recuerdes si te acostaste con Jason o Joseph.

Eso la hace reír y con su risa el humor cambia a algo un poco menos intenso.

—Bueno —dice finalmente—, es por eso que tenemos que seguir siendo amigas. Para que puedas recordarme esas cosas.

Sonrío hacia mi batido de leche, saboreando la idea de tener una amiga de por vida. Ella duda un momento antes de tomar mi mano.

—Suenas como si también tuvieras temores que enfrentar —dice amablemente—. ¿Qué está pasando, Rachel?

Respiro hondo y empiezo a hablar. Le cuento el modelo de juego de amantes que estoy jugando con Robert. Le digo que estoy siendo promovida por un hombre que quiere despedirme. Le hablo de Quinn y Tom y que estoy en conflicto.

—Me están concediendo poder e influencia sin sentido —digo finalmente—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era posible!

Esta vez la risa de Santana es más rica y más bulliciosa.

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero esa es la situación de todos los dictadores del mundo, y un buen número de nuestros funcionarios electos. Respetamos la oficina, ciertamente respetamos el poder, pero es bastante raro que respetemos a la persona que ejerce ese poder sobre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Cuando leemos los libros de historia, son los líderes a los que honramos e idealizamos.

—Oh, por favor. El punto entero de los libros de historia es atraer nuestra atención a las excepciones. No hay suficiente espacio en la página para escribir sobre los que representan el statu quo, la norma. ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido sería!

Me río tontamente, poco entusiasta.

—No —suspira—. _Normalmente _cuando alguien tiene poder sobre nosotros, salimos a buscarle defectos. Los exageramos en nuestra mente y en nuestros chismes. Nos burlamos de nuestros líderes cuando se dan la espalda. Nos convencemos de que no están realmente donde merecen. Que no son mejores que nosotros. A veces estamos en lo cierto, a veces nos equivocamos. En realidad no importa porque todavía respetamos el _poder _y seguiremos doblándonos ante el mismo, independientemente de la forma en que sentimos por las manos que lo sostienen.

No he pensado en ello de esa manera antes.

—Esa no es la dirección que he elegido para mí —le digo en voz baja—. Él la eligió por mí.

—¿Y tienes miedo de perderte? —pregunta Santana. Sacude su cabeza, mueve su bebida—. No puedes volver sobre tus pasos, Rachel. Lo que pasó, pasó. Mientras que estés en la empresa, la gente lo recordará. Puedes ver a través de eso y averiguar si te lleva a un lugar que te gusta o puedes dejar la empresa e ir a otro sitio. Empezar desde cero.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclamo—. ¡He puesto seis años en ese lugar! ¿Y dónde podría ir? No hay otra empresa de consultoría en Los Ángeles que tenga su reputación.

—Podrías trabajar para ti misma.

Parpadeo. No es que la idea nunca se me haya ocurrido, pero nunca la he tomado en serio. Los riesgos de trabajar por cuenta propia son demasiado grandes. La única estructura es la que tú creas.

—No estoy hecha para este tipo de incertidumbre.

—Bueno, entonces tienes un problema. —Santana recoge su cabello oscuro en sus manos, tirándolo hacia arriba de su nuca—. Todo en la vida es bastante incierto en estos momentos. Eso no va a cambiar, independientemente de lo que hagas.

Dejo caer mi cabeza, derrotada.

—Estoy perdida.

—No, ya sabes dónde estás, pero no estás segura de qué ruta deseas tomar —señala Santana—. Tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, y lo harás. Pero _voy _a decirte esto, no has terminado con Robert Dade. Ni de lejos.

Cuando ella dice su nombre, lo siento. Siento su sonrisa, sus manos, siento sus labios contra mi cuello. Él nunca está lejos. Nunca está fuera de mi mente, siempre causando ondulaciones. No, no he terminado con Robert Dade. Y no estoy segura de que alguna vez lo haga.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana siguiente llega demasiado pronto. El tambor de pesar palpita suavemente en mis sienes, recordatorio de la decadencia de la noche anterior. En el momento en que llego al trabajo Brittany me dice con una voz mezclada con maravilla y alegría que voy a ser trasladada a la oficina de Tom.

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de mostrar entusiasmo.

-¿Ha llamado el señor Dade?- pregunto. Él no había llamado la noche anterior. Y esta mañana tampoco había ningún mensaje de él en el móvil.

Brittany sacude la cabeza, sus rizos sueltos se sostienen absurdamente, debido a un exceso de spray para el cabello.

-Ustedes dos no tuvieron una pelea, ¿verdad? -Ella se inclina hacia delante con complicidad .- Me gusta Finn, pero es mucho más caliente el Sr. Dade.

Me enfado ante el comentario. No es justo que le comparen a Finn con Robert. Ellos ya no están compitiendo por el mismo premio. Asiento bruscamente a Brittany y entro en la oficina que estoy a punto de abandonar.

Estar trasladándome al piso de arriba, un símbolo físico de mi trayectoria actual. No hago un escándalo. Nadie viene a mi oficina para felicitarme o ayudarme en la mudanza. No necesito mucho tiempo. Seis años y las únicas cosas que hay en mi oficina son documentos y archivos. No hay imágenes de hijos pequeños ni lindos pisapapeles, sólo pinturas que fueron colocadas ahí por la empresa. No hay nada aquí que diga: _Esta es la oficina de Rachel_, a excepción de los archivos, lo que por supuesto, son más que suficientes. Muchas noches he encontrado consuelo en los números y los cálculos que se almacenan tan bien en estos archivos y discos de almacenamiento. Su lógica fría es algo que puedo contar. Si yo pudiese convertir mi vida en una ecuación matemática, estoy segura de que podría resolverla.

Aun así, me he acostumbrado a mi oficina, la forma en que los cajones de los archivadores crujen saludando cuando los abro. Soy aficionada a mi escritorio con su madera teñida de negro y la curva sutil de las patas que hacen alusión a una cierta feminidad en esta pieza utilitaria de muebles.

Pero, por supuesto, mi nueva oficina es mejor. Muestra un poco más la imagen de la ciudad, la mesa está hecha de una madera un poco mejor y la silla es más cómoda. La única cosa que me intimida es el trabajo que me espera. Los archivos apilados uno encima del otro están llenos de información acerca de los departamentos de los que nunca he sido informada.

Mi bandeja de entrada está inundada de información que necesito aprender y preguntas que necesitan respuestas. Voy a organizar los equipos para los proyectos sin conocer los jugadores con los que voy a estar trabajando. Voy a estar ayudando a los equipos frente problemas que no entiendo.

El Sr. Evans parece haberse "olvidado" de darme la contraseña de acceso de algunos archivos que necesitaré para gestionar los departamentos con éxito, por lo que me acabo de pasar al menos una hora hablando con los chicos de IT. Chicos de IT que si no hubiera sabido mejor, parece que fueron instruidos para tratar de minar deliberadamente mi paciencia.

Yo podría haber pasado como molestias normales los problemas de tecnología si no hubiese visto en uno de ellos una sonrisa satisfecha cuando me preguntó en voz alta por qué el Sr. Evans no me había dado la autorización que sabía que iba a necesitar.

Y Robert sigue sin llamar.

Me paso el día leyendo y tomando notas. Algunas de las personas que van a trabajar para mí pasan para ofrecerme sus felicitaciones. Todas las palabras son buenas y la amargura esta oculta pero yo puedo detectarla. Puedo ver el brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos cuando me dan la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda en la transición, y así sucesivamente. Ninguno de ellos amaba a Tom, pero todos ellos respetaban su trabajo. ¿Sentirán los mismo por mí? ¿Eso es lo que quiero? ¿El respeto mezclado con rencor?

Bueno, jugaré la mano que me han repartido. Inclino mi cabeza sobre otro archivo.

Y todavía no llama.

Es algo bueno, me digo. Necesito un poco de espacio de él. No puedo decirle que me toca con la voz, los ojos y las manos todos los días. Él me quiere corromper. Necesito distanciarme de él para que eso no suceda. Es bueno que no me haya llamado.

Sigo leyendo el archivo, con un cierto nivel de ansiedad acelerando mi pulso.

Finalmente llega la noche. No salgo hasta las seis y media. No hay ningún punto en quedarse más tiempo. Sólo se puede aprender cierta cantidad de información en un día.

Estoy incómoda al entrar al garaje para ir a mi coche. El Sr. Evans no vino a verme, y cuando traté de llamarle con preguntas, mis llamadas fueron enviadas al correo de voz. Él está tratando de ayudarme a fallar.

Saco mi coche a las calles de la ciudad. Como de costumbre, el tráfico es un ejercicio de paciencia. La mayoría de los angelinos pueden tolerarlo mientras avanzamos. Es cuando el tráfico está completamente parado que se agitan. Ahí es cuando tenemos que admitir que hemos elegido el camino equivocado y no vamos a ningún lado.

Ojeo el cartel del 101. Al sur me llevará a casa, al norte me llevará con él.

Tengo que ir al sur. Es el lugar donde yo vivo, donde pertenezco. No estoy preparada para nada más. No lo quiero.

Pero lo necesito.

El tráfico de Los Ángeles continúa sigilosamente, alguien se inclina sobre bocina en una expresión de frustración inútil.

Las palmas de las manos están húmedas y se deslizan hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del cuero suave del volante.

_Ve hacia el sur, es donde perteneces. No quieres lo que él quiere. _

Estoy temblando ahora. Todos los números que he revisado toda la tarde se han quedado en la oficina. Aquí no hay nada claro o simple para mí al cual aferrarme. Estoy más cerca de la entrada a la autopista. Veo la pequeña flecha que señala el camino, me insta a la autopista que me va a llevar a casa.

Pero no me voy a casa. Me voy al norte.

Y cuando me tiro a la autopista, veo que el tráfico que va a lo largo de esta nueva dirección no es tan desalentador. El diablo ha despejado el camino.

Pronto llego a su salida, y en cuestión de minutos estoy en la curva de la calle familiar.

Abro la puerta, la cual la tiene sin cerrar. Entro sin anunciarme.

Él me está esperando en la sala de estar. Una botella de champán se está enfriando en un cubo. Las llamas bailan en la chimenea.

-Llegas tarde dice- sin rencor.

-Yo no debería estar aquí -le digo en voz baja.

Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta, la chaqueta deportiva es lo único que indica que no está pensando en una noche tranquila en casa. Su única respuesta es una sonrisa.

-No he sabido nada de ti desde la reunión -agrego.

-Así que has venido a mí. -Él hace estallar el tampón del champán, vierte el oro que burbujea en dos vasos que esperaban.

No respondo, no me gusta pensar en lo que mi presencia aquí significa.

-Bebe, Rachel. -Mi mano es inestable mientras me tomo el vaso.

-Yo no debería estar aquí -le digo de nuevo.

Simplemente envuelve su mano sobre la mía, levanta la copa a mis labios.

-Estuviste magnífica en esa sala de juntas -dice en un murmurio.

Las burbujas cosquillean mi confianza. Bajo el vaso y susurro:

-Lo estuve. Pero no estoy preparada para esta promoción.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, se mueve a través de mi pelo antes de encontrar su lugar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

-Estas lista para cualquier cosa.

-Si me equivoco en esto, ¿qué pasa? -le pregunto . -¿Voy a tener otra oportunidad? ¿Vas a ser indulgente con mi incompetencia?

-Nunca has sido incompetente.

-¿Y cuál es el precio de estos favores?

Toma otra copa sugiere, sus ojos están sonrientes. Da un paso atrás, me mira, su vaso sin tocar.

-Estuviste magnifica -dice de nuevo . -El único precio que quiero es que seas magnífica cada día. Quiero que la gente lo vea, lo sienta. Y quiero estar dentro del poder que he ayudado a conceder. Quiero hacerte llegar, quiero ver como comandas el mundo y tiemblas ante mi toque. Quiero follarte aquí, en mi oficina, en la tuya y quiero tu disfrute a diario ante el placer de la autoridad y la sumisión. Es una combinación embriagadora y es uno de los pocos que podemos explorar los dos.

-Tengo miedo.

-Si no fuera así, no serías muy inteligente. Pero… -Y con esto desliza la mano bajo mi camisa, debajo de mi sujetador, aprieta mi pezón . -El miedo puede ser divertido. Al igual que una película de terror o una casa embrujada. El miedo puede ser tu propia elevación.

-¿Cómo puede el hombre hacer todas las reglas y tomar lo que quiere sin pedir disculpas, sin tener miedo de nada? -respondo . -Me estas pidiendo que sienta una emoción que no conozco.

-Ah, estás equivocada. -Él se aleja de mí, camina hacia la estantería, dejando que su dedo se deslice sobre los enlaces hasta que se detiene sobre un título, _El Paraíso Perdido _de John Milton . -Era el libro de mi madre dice tirando de él . Ella era la gerente de una pequeña oficina en una empresa grande. Mi padre era un corredor de bolsa abriéndose camino, comercializando productos básicos y acciones que él mismo apenas podía permitirse. Compra y venta de empresas prometedoras de cuyas operaciones se sabía muy poco. No me malinterpretes -dice él, volviéndose hacia mí, sonriendo en la forma que se hace cuando se reviven recuerdos incómodos . -No estaba mal en su trabajo. Su empresa le gustaba. Él era un jugador de equipo. -Las últimas palabras dichas como una maldición. Camina hacia la chimenea, sube el gas, por lo que aumentan las llamas . -Cuando ellos lo establecieron para tomar la caída de un cargo con información privilegiada, él no se desvió del guion. Se mantuvo en la línea de partida. Lealtad antes de supervivencia; esa era la forma en que mi padre vivió su vida. Él creía en sus promesas. Nos dijo que cuidarían de él, asegurándose de que no hubiese acusaciones criminales. Que él no estaría ni un minuto de su tiempo en prisión, su carrera iba a sobrevivir intacta. Eran promesas encantadoras, dientes de león en un campo, como mi madre las describió. Las malas hierbas, flores que no estaban previstos pero que sin embargo estuvieron.

-Fueron mentiras -le digo. He escuchado esta historia antes. Diferentes actores, misma parcela. Ya sé cómo va.

-La mayoría de las promesas -dice Robert, con los ojos todavía en el fuego el cual le daba una iluminación misteriosa que de alguna manera seducía incluso mientras intimidaba . -Las personas que están hablando la verdad no tienen que prometer. Cuando un niño se compromete a no tirar otra galleta o un marido promete no coquetear nunca con otra mujer, cuando un delincuente promete a Dios que va a portarse bien si se escapa de ese delito… aquello son siempre mentiras. La madre lo sabe, la esposa lo sabe, Dios ciertamente lo sabe. Pero mi padre no, optó por hacer el tonto, y pagó por ello.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? -le pregunto amablemente. No le estoy regañando, no me parece que se conecte a la conversación que habíamos empezado.

-¿Sabes por qué no podía ver a través de las mentiras? -pregunta Robert. La pregunta es claramente retórica, así que guardo silencio y espero a que continúe . -Debido a que desobedecer es aterrador. Siempre es más seguro hacer lo que te dicen en lugar de crear tu propio camino. La gente encuentra consuelo en seguir las reglas de otras personas, eligiendo una destrucción segura que una posible salvación arriesgándote. Ellos se aferran a la idea de que podría ser peor y están más aterrorizados que atraídos por la idea de que podría ser mejor. -Él suspira, camina de vuelta a la biblioteca y pone _Paraíso Perdido _en el estante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cárcel? -le pregunto.

-Cuatro años. Resulta que había algo más en la historia y en los crímenes que mi padre conocía. Fraude de Valores, presentaciones falsas con la SEC, y así sucesivamente. Al negarse a explorar lo desconocido permitió que lo desconocido le devastase. Mi madre se convirtió en madre soltera. Hacia muchas horas extras en el trabajo pero continuamente otros ascendían en su lugar. Mucha gente con la que trabajaba sabía acerca de mi padre y la comparaban con él en la idea de culpabilizarla por asociación. Podría haberlo dejado, podría haber trabajado algunas horas menos y pasar parte de su tiempo enviando currículos a otras partes. Dios sabe que necesitábamos ganar más dinero y ella era inteligente para salir adelante en otra empresa que le daría una oportunidad. Pero había estado en su compañía desde la universidad. Era adicta a la familiaridad. -Él viene a mí, sus brazos me rodean, sus manos se deslizan a la parte baja de mi espalda . -Sus errores fueron los más comunes. A veces tenemos que salir de nuestras zonas de comodidad. Tenemos que romper las reglas. Y tenemos que descubrir la sensualidad del miedo. Tenemos que afrontarlo, impugnarlo, bailar con él.

-¿Bailar… con el miedo? -Flaquea mi voz.

Él sonríe.

-Sí. Siempre he seguido los caminos que me asustan, no porque quiero conquistar el miedo, sino porque sé que tengo que vivir con ello, si quiero llevar a cabo algo interesante. -Tomo los riesgos que me perturban, y los añado al borde de mi vida, porque si puedo hacerla mi amante, ella me servirá. Levanta las manos, pone una a cada lado de mi cara . -El miedo es un amante que quiero compartir, Rachel. Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sé que lo que está diciendo es una locura. Los desvaríos de un niño herido cuyo mayor objetivo es la rebelión. Y sin embargo, las palabras me seducen. ¿Cómo no? En el fondo, en la parte que he intentado tan duro de enterrar, soy como Santana, siempre deseosa de aventura.

Se inclina cerca, sus labios descansan contra mi oreja.

-Ven, persíguelo conmigo ahora.

Y dejo que me guíe. Salimos de su casa, hacia el garaje, hacia el coche que se asemeja a arte y poder. Se lanza a la calle muy rápido, estoy sentada en mi asiento con el estómago apretado. Toma las curvas con la habilidad de un piloto de carreras y la imprudencia de un adolescente. Tomo aire y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. El miedo es emocionante.

No pregunto a dónde vamos mientras navegamos por las carreteras secundarias de Los Ángeles, las calles que no son monitoreadas con tanto cuidado por la policía. Estamos un poco fuera de la red, jugando con las reglas de Robert.

Finalmente se detiene en un callejón detrás de una serie de pequeños restaurantes y salones de belleza baratos. La mayoría de estas empresas han cerrado por la noche, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía hay coches aparcados en un pequeño y lúgubre aparcamiento en el cual Robert nos desliza dentro. Una luz brilla en una puerta blanca contra un edificio marrón apagado. Me conduce a ella y veo la palabra _Wishes _en pequeñas letras pintadas en rojo sobre la superficie blanca. El color me recuerda a la sangre, la pasión y rubíes.

Él abre la puerta para mí y veo que hemos llegado a un bar de barrio clandestino. El bar es pequeño, el mobiliario se compone de sofás y sillas suaves, cosas que estarían perfectamente en casa en un salón privado. No hay más de diez personas aquí, pero una mujer se sitúa en un micrófono, cantando algo triste y seductor. A su lado, un hombre con gafas de montura metálica y un bronceado dorado toca el contrabajo.

Detrás de la barra está una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo, casi tan rojo como las palabras escritas en la puerta. Ella sonríe cuando ve a Robert, pero su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más brillante cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí.

-Sr. Dade -dice mientras nos acercamos , -ha pasado un tiempo.

-Hey, Genevieve. Una de tus famosas margaritas para mi amiga -dice mientras hace un gesto para que me siente en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-No bebo tequila -le digo mientras me siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder el control? -me pregunta.

Hay burla en su pregunta y no me molesto en contestar o poner nuevas protestas.

En un momento, tengo una margarita en las rocas, una fina capa de sal adorna el borde de la copa. Siento sobre mí los ojos de la habitación. Cuando miro a un hombre en una mesa de la esquina mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, la mujer en el otro extremo de la habitación mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras estudia su bebida con una intensidad que sugiere que está evitando activamente otra visión. Hay pequeñas conversaciones en torno a la habitación, las bebidas suben y bajan, y, sin embargo, en un millón de maneras poco diferentes, todo el mundo parece en sintonía con nosotros, como si ellos también sienten la atracción gravitatoria de la luna, como si detectaran la creciente marea.

—Ella es buena —dice Robert, señalando a la cantante. Su cabello es negro y cae un poco más allá de sus hombros, sus ojos están cerrados mientras canta sobre la crueldad del amor. Me recuerda a Quinn.

—Lo es —dice Genevieve pero sus ojos permanecen en mí. Ella pone su dedo sobre el vaso de mi mano. Hay una intimidad allí, tocando el mismo cristal sin tocarse—. Toma las cosas con calma —dice tímidamente—. Tengo la sensación de que habrá más.

La cantante termina su canción. Robert asiente a nuestro camarero quien alcanza por detrás de su cabeza una gran campana oxidada y hace sonar sus anillos golpeando los patrones de las conversaciones y reflexiones alcohólicas.

—Última llamada —ella grita.

Están lejos de ser las dos y hay algunas quejas entre los clientes, pero nadie se queja en voz muy alta, aceptando este extraño giro del destino como norma en lugar de como un delito inesperado. Unos pocos ordenan una bebida mientras aun puedan, pero la mayoría simplemente deciden levantarse e irse. La cantante y el bajista están en un segundo plano. No empaca. Me tomo mi copa a medida que más y más personas salen.

—¿Este es tu bar? —pregunto a Genevieve.

Ella se ríe ligeramente y sirve un trago para ella.

—No —dice a la ligera—. Es el suyo.

Me dirijo a Robert, quien sonríe en secreto.

—Es mi bar. —Está él de acuerdo—. Yo pongo las reglas.

Y luego estamos solos. Los clientes se han ido. Soy sólo yo, los músicos, Genevieve y… él.

—Apuesto a que eras una buena chica en la universidad —dice Genevieve ligeramente cuando suenan los pasos de la cantante que vuelve otra vez al micrófono. La canción es un poco más valiente esta vez, las profundas notas resonantes del contrabajo establecen el estado de ánimo—. Apuesto a que ni una sola vez hiciste una locura, bailando sobre una barra, besándote en público… Apuesto a que ni siquiera bebiste un chupito sobre un cuerpo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estaba ocupada estudiando. Tenía metas.

La sonrisa de Genevieve se amplía.

—No las tenemos todos. —Mi copa se encuentra medio vacía en la barra y la arrastra lentamente a la basura, fuera de mi alcance—. Te voy a enseñar cómo se bebe un chupito del cuerpo de alguien.

La cantante levanta la voz como construyendo la canción. Le envío una mirada penetrante a Robert, pero sus ojos están puestos en Genevieve. Él está mirando con atención y me doy cuenta de que, sin decir una palabra, él de alguna manera dirige esto. Me va a llevar lejos de lo familiar, presentándome la inquietud de la emoción.

Genevieve coloca un trago de tequila en la barra antes de caminar alrededor del mostrador, lleva un salero en la mano y una rodaja de limón en la otra. Ella toma mi brazo y con un rápido vistazo a Robert desliza el limón por el interior de mi muñeca, a lo largo de esa línea donde late mi pulso. Después rocía el sendero con sal antes de levantar el limón a mi boca.

—Muerde —me instruye.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Miro a Robert de nuevo. Esto está más allá de lo desconocido. No estoy cómoda con esto en absoluto… y sin embargo no puedo decir que una parte de mí no esté dispuesta.

Abro la boca, envolviendo suavemente mis labios alrededor del limón mientras ella levanta mi muñeca a su boca. Ella mantiene todo el tiempo sus ojos puestos en Robert mientras lame la sal de mi piel. Con movimientos lánguidos ella alcanza el chupito, lo tira hacia atrás, y luego se inclina hacia adelante para su limón. Siento su lengua deslizarse ligeramente más allá del limón y casi me echó para atrás, pero entonces siento la mano de Robert en la rodilla, deslizándola por mi pierna. Una delicia familiar en que basarme. Ella tira el limón de mí, tomándolo en sus dientes y exprimiendo el jugo en su boca.

-Tu turno.

Mi cabeza se agita mientras ella consigue otra rodaja de limón, pero esta vez pone el limón en el cuello de Robert. Él inclina la cabeza amablemente permitiéndole crear un rastro de sal. Ella sirve otro trago de tequila y coloca el limón entre los dientes de Robert.

—Adelante —dice ella—. Pruébalo.

Me parece oír la risa en la melodía de la cantante pero podría ser mi imaginación. Me inclino hacia delante, mi lengua chupando la sal en su garganta.

—Consigue cada grano —persuade Genevieve—. Sería un pecado desperdiciarlo.

Ella observa y sigue estimulándome susurrando mientras busco los granos de sal que han caído detrás de su clavícula. Cuando finalmente me recuesto, Genevieve alcanza el vaso. Ella lo sostiene por encima del hombro, instándome a continuar con una subida de cejas. Echo un vistazo atrás hacia a la cantante y el bajista. La música continúa con la suavidad informal que se espera de los profesionales, pero sus ojos están sobre nosotros. El rubor se inicia en mis mejillas y se propaga con la velocidad de un incendio de cinco alarmas. Esta era mi fantasía, ser observada, pero nunca soñé que tendría el coraje de actuar y llevarla realmente a cabo. Es muy aterrador.

Pero el miedo puede ser emocionante, por lo que me pongo de pie y paso entre las piernas abiertas de Robert, presionando mi cuerpo mientras pongo mi barbilla en su hombro. Genevieve lleva la copa a mis labios, inclinándola, dejando que el goteo de alcohol discurra en la boca abierta. Finalmente saca la bebida lejos mientras tomo el limón de Robert. Sus manos se mueven por mi espalda, a mi trasero, a través de mis piernas, presionándolas hacia arriba. Tomo una respiración fuerte, murmurando su nombre.

Cuando me alejo estoy temblando. Me quedo mirando a Robert mientras él deja cuidadosamente el limón en una servilleta de papel. Genevieve está detrás de él, con los ojos brillantes con toques de peligro mientras coloca las manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Robert y se apoya en su oreja. En un susurro, dice:

—Es tu turno, señor Dade.

Robert se levanta y hace un gesto vago que Genevieve parece entender. Rápidamente quita todo de la barra.

—Acuéstate, Rachel —dice, con voz autoritaria. Estoy, un poco agitada, un poco miedosa. Echo un vistazo a los músicos de nuevo. Se han mudado a una pieza más tranquila, su música no ofrece ninguna distracción de lo que está sucediendo. No para mí, no para ellos. Creo que veo el bajista guiñándome, pero no estoy segura.

—Yo no creo que… —empiezo, pero Robert me detiene presionando el dedo contra mis labios.

—Puedes hacer al miedo tu amante.

Las palabras no significan nada, pero estoy obligada a consentir. Dejo que Robert me levante hasta que estoy sentada en la barra. Levanto mis piernas, recostándome, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable ante los demás de la habitación. Genevieve se encuentra detrás de la barra, Robert, en frente de ella. Siento sus manos en el dobladillo de mi camisa ya que Robert trabaja para desatar los botones en la cintura de mi falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurro, pero Robert me calla.

—Has tomado el poder, ahora es el momento de someterse.

Genevieve me quita la camisa, siento mi falda deslizándose por mis piernas. La música se detiene y escucho las voces susurrantes de los músicos, que hablarán de lo que están viendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Genevieve poner otro chupito. Siento el frío del cristal mientras lo arrastra a lo largo de mi muslo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta.

—Rachel —murmuro—. Rachel Berry.

—Bueno, señorita Berry, necesito que separes un poco tus piernas, no vas a ser una buena chica esta noche.

Robert se ríe en voz baja y puedo sentir la frialdad del cristal a través de la tela de mi ropa interior.

—Mantén esto aquí en su lugar, por favor. —Genevieve instruye mientras Robert me sonríe.

-Sométete -dice de nuevo . -Para mí.

Aprieto mis muslos con el vaso en su lugar mientras me acaricia con el limón, a lo largo de mi estómago, en mi pecho, a lo largo del contorno de mi sujetador. El limón es colocado entre mis dientes y siento que rocía sobre mí la sal. Mi piel es tan sensible ahora, que hasta este toque ligero es alarmantemente seductor.

Robert se inclina hacia abajo, probando la sal sobre las líneas de mi sujetador, alcanzando el interior y pellizcando mis pezones mientras Genevieve saborea la sal de mi estómago mientras va moviéndose más abajo, peligrosamente abajo. Veo a los músicos que se mueven más cerca.

Pienso en protestar, escupir el limón y decirles que esto requiere más audacia y coraje del que yo tengo.

Pero no lo hago. No arranco. Genevieve se mueve aún más abajo, besando el borde de mis bragas y luego la tela llegando hasta la copa de cristal. Disfruta con el tequila como si fuera un gatito probando leche.

Siento una nueva inyección de frescura cuando Robert vierte el valor de un dedal de tequila en mi ombligo. Se desborda, llegando hasta mis bragas, que ya estaban mojadas.

Yo no protesto en esta ocasión, ni siquiera cuando me quita el sujetador y frota un limón sobre mis pezones antes de revestirlos con sal. Genevieve endereza su postura y observa mientras él bebe de mi ombligo, siguiendo la corriente hacia abajo.

Con cuidado, Genevieve tira el vaso de entre mis muslos, asegurándose de que sus dedos tocan más de lo debido cuando arrastra el vidrio.

El tequila tiene que haber entrado en sus bragas dice . Están sin duda mojadas.

La cantante suelta unas risitas, mientras el bajista tose en su mano.

Robert tira de mis bragas. Tira de mis piernas abriéndolas un poco más y entonces me prueba.

Destella en mi memoria, el Sr. Dade tocando mi clítoris con un cubo de hielo empapado de whisky esa primera noche que lo conocí. Cierro los ojos… mordiendo el limón. Es la misma sensación, pero mucho más poderosa bajo la atenta mirada de los extraños.

Mis caderas instintivamente se levantan hacia él, mi espalda se arquea. Otra vez oigo la voz susurrante de la cantante mientras yo gimo.

Pero él se retira justo antes de que llegue al clímax. Mi respiración es irregular mientras siento mover sus labios por mis caderas, por mi cintura, por encima de mi pecho y la garganta hasta llegar a mi boca y tomar el limón. Cuando el jugo se ha acabado, le entrega el limón a Genevieve, que obedientemente lo toma, sus ojos recorriendo mi longitud de arriba abajo mientras Robert se inclina de nuevo para darme un beso. El sabor del tequila y del sexo me abruma, haciéndome agua la boca. Siento los dedos de Genevieve acariciando mi pierna, tocando suavemente mi sexo.

-Apuesto a que eres impresionante cuando te vienes -dice una voz de hombre. En mi visión periférica puedo ver que el bajista se ha acercado. Es más joven de lo que pensaba. No más de veintitrés años, su inocencia predica en sus ojos abiertos sin inexperiencia.

Robert se aleja, volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

No digo una palabra. Ni si, ni no, pero el silencio es mi consentimiento.

Los pasos de Genevieve se alejan mientras el bajista se adelanta; sus dedos tocan brevemente mi muslo interior antes de subir a mi clítoris.

Una descarga de electricidad me hace saltar. Pero sus solicitaciones continúan mientras Robert besa mis hombros, mis pechos. Siento los dedos de este hombre que se mueven cada vez más rápido y gimo de nuevo. La cantante se ha movido muy cerca. Veo que se pone de pie junto a Genevieve, cuya mano está alrededor de su cintura, tocándola suavemente mientras me mira.

Puedo sentir que estoy a punto de llegar. Grito en voz baja, pero de nuevo Robert me detiene, diciéndole bruscamente al hombre que se aleje.

-Sólo para mí -explica . -Ella sólo se viene por mí. -Y con esto sus dedos empiezan a tocarme, no sólo jugando, sino entrando en mi cuerpo, primero uno y luego dos. No tengo que esperar mucho. El orgasmo llega con fuerza y mueve todo mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

En un instante, su camisa está fuera y, a continuación los pantalones, está desnudo cuando se sube encima de mí penetrándome en frente de este pequeño grupo de empleados.

Porque al final, me doy cuenta, que eso es lo que son. Son personas contratadas para Robert e incendiarios, gente similar sobre la que él me dará autoridad. El poder está con Robert y conmigo, aquí en este bar mientras entra en mí una y otra vez. Miran con asombro y emoción, al tener el privilegio de ser incluidos en este momento.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El bar es amplio, pero me pregunto si podemos mantener el equilibrio. ¿En qué punto vamos a ir demasiado lejos, olvidándonos de nosotros mismos, cayendo al suelo?

Pero eso no sucede. Robert nos mantiene en el lugar. Es como si nuestra voluntad por sí solo nos impidiese caer. Lo oigo gemir mientras mis uñas corren arriba y abajo por su espalda. Esto ya no es sumisión. El miedo se ha echado a un lado, dándonos espacio para deleitarnos con el afrodisíaco del poder.

-Es magnífica -suspira la cantante.

Sí, magnífico. Al igual que en la sala de juntas. Lo siento. _Lo sé. _En este momento estoy absolutamente segura de que tiene razón en todo. Yo era tímida, lenta para ver el brillo de mi situación. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. _Cualquier cosa_. Nosotros hacemos las reglas. Nadie más. Sólo nosotros.

-Este es el único precio -respira en mi oído , -estar dentro de tu poder.

-Sí- le susurro y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo. Este orgasmo se construye poco a poco, con cada embestida. Siento sus manos, su boca, sus ojos… Lo siento moliendo en mi interior. Cuando llego, él se viene conmigo, es incapaz de resistirse ni un minuto más. Juntos levantamos nuestras voces y nuestra audiencia gime colectivamente.

Sé que quieren volver a tocarme. La cantante parece que quiere tocar Robert. Pero no se les permite. Hemos hecho del miedo nuestra pareja, del poder nuestro fundamento…

… y hacemos todas las reglas.

* * *

_**El atuendo de Rachel estará en mi perfil.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente junto a Robert, en su cama, con otra resaca. Esta no es inducida por el alcohol, es la resaca que te queda cuando cambia el mundo bajo tus pies, cuando hay un nuevo cableado en la mente. Todo es diferente hoy en día. No temo al miedo. He hecho cosas que nunca pensé que haría o podría hacer y ahora, si puedo hacer eso… si me puede gustar que me sometan así, ¿es tan indignante pensar que puedo dominar?¿No es casi necesario para mí para mantener el equilibrio? Porque si no ejerzo mi dominio en otras áreas de mi vida, me voy a sentir débil y controlada. Y no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Ya no más.

Me levanto de la cama con una nueva energía, más primitiva. Robert me mira sin decir una palabra mientras me dirijo al baño principal. Creo que huelo el perfume de Genevieve en mi piel, la colonia del bajista… una colección de amantes. Me poseían pero luego ellos mismos estaban poseídos. Una palabra mía podría haberlos detenido. Una palabra mía podría destruirlos.

Lo quito de mí lavándome bajo el agua caliente que corre de la ducha de Robert. Mi cabeza se está despejando. Sé lo que necesito hoy para comenzar.

Robert no se une a mí en la ducha. De alguna manera siente que no sería correcto. Cuando regreso a su dormitorio, veo que hay bolsas con ropa nueva en ellas para mí. No hay nada demasiado revelador. Una chaqueta grisácea de ganchillo con pantalón a juego y una camisola azul profundo espectacular _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Todo es perfectamente apropiado, la única cosa que hace que sea fuera de lo normal es la actitud de la mujer que va a llevarlo. Lo veo cuando me pongo el traje. Cuando me miro en el espejo, la visión que veo es de determinación. En traje de color blanco y un pantalón de corte conservador soy cualquier cosa menos conservadora.

Cuando subo las escaleras, Robert me da una taza llena de café y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

—Mi consejo ha decidido contratar a tu empresa para posteriores consultas.

Es una declaración engañosa. La decisión es de Robert. Al final, el consejo siempre sigue su ejemplo. Pero sé que en este caso no había ningún argumento o resentimiento. Mis ideas eran buenas, y el camino que yo les había señalado, era bueno.

—¿Has tenido problemas con alguien en tu trabajo? —pregunta—. ¿Acaso deshacerme de Tom ha puesto el resto en la cola?

Creo que el Sr. Evans. Le podríamos destruir también. ¿Y Quinn? ¿Sería un problema? De todos modos, debo decirle a Robert que todo está bien. Debo jugar limpio.

Me tomo mi café y sonrío.

—Vamos a ver cómo va hoy —le digo vagamente—. Si hay un problema, te lo haré saber.

Recojo mis cosas, mientras me doy cuenta que lo digo en serio. Si es necesario, le diré acerca de las personas que tratan de socavarme, que las fichas caigan donde puedan.

* * *

Cuando llego a mi empresa, no me voy directamente a mi oficina. En su lugar voy a ver al Sr. Evans. Su asistente intenta detenerme, me dice que tengo que esperar pero no tiene poder sobre mí. Nadie lo tiene, excepto Robert Dade.

Ese pensamiento se siente conmigo gracioso, aumenta en mi piel, intensificando mi necesidad de flexionar los músculos, hacer alarde de mi fuerza. Abro la puerta del despacho del señor Evans, le atrapo con los dientes sumergidos en medio de un donuts natural. Sus ojos se abren de rabia mientras registra mi impertinencia.

Cierro la puerta de golpe tras de mí, mientras deja caer el donuts en un plato de papel.

—No tienes derecho… —comienza pero no tengo paciencia con sus amonestaciones.

—Tú no me quieres aquí —digo con frialdad—. No en tu oficina, no en este edificio, y ciertamente no en mi nuevo trabajo.

—El trabajo de Tom —gruñe el Sr. Evans—. Sr. Love para ti.

—No —digo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Era su trabajo, ahora es mío. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final, esta firma será más fuerte por mi ascenso. No te tiene que gustar, pero las insinuaciones y la falta de respeto se detendrán.

El Sr. Evans se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

—¿O qué?

—O te vas a arrepentir todos los días de tu vida. —Yo camino alrededor de la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia delante y sacudo un poco de azúcar en polvo de su solapa—. Por favor, no malinterpretes esta situación. Lo que paso con Tom no fue una casualidad: era una advertencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás pidiendo que te tema? —pregunta el Sr. Evans. Sus palabras suenas desafiantes pero hay una pequeña grieta en su voz que revela todo lo que necesito saber.

—Yo no tengo que pedir lo que ya tengo —dije simplemente—. Sigues siendo el jefe. Voy a seguir tus instrucciones. Pero recuerda, como me trataba Tom era inaceptable. Podría haberlo demandado por acoso sexual y estoy segura de que no soy la única. No hubo juicio, sólo la amenaza de uno. Deberías estar agradecido por eso. Deberías estar agradecido de que no te he tirado abajo también. Al menos no todavía.

—¡Podrías hacer caer toda esta empresa sólo para servir a tus propios intereses!

—No seas ridículo. —Camino calmadamente rodeando la mesa y me siento frente a él—. Siempre que tenga este trabajo, mis intereses y los intereses de la compañía son sinónimos. Son ustedes los que comprometen la empresa cuando intentan deliberadamente socavar mi efectividad. Dices que se llevaron tus opciones, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Podrías haber ofrecido este trabajo a otra persona. Hubiera sido un gran riesgo, pero podrías haberlo hecho. No lo hiciste. Y ahora estoy aquí. No lo puedes borrar. Ya no tienes ese poder.

Vacilo sólo durante un segundo después de que las palabras salen de mi boca. Mi luz es más brillante ahora, es incluso más evidente y dura, pero no es una supernova. Puedo mantener esto. Todos estos años he tratado de jugar con las reglas de los demás con el fin de mantenerme sin ser borrada como mi hermana, pero Robert me ha mostrado otro camino.

Es un camino más terrorífico, y no estoy del todo cómoda con él… pero ahora veo que es mucho más eficaz que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado antes. ¿Esta agresión, este juego de poder? Me mantendrá visible y a su vez, será mi protección evitando caer en la misma suerte que mi hermana. La posibilidad de que me obsesiona cada día de mi vida. Una posibilidad que me persigue todos los días de mi vida.

—Si la cagas con un cliente —dice Evans—, hay consecuencias por ello.

—Por supuesto que las hay. —Sonrío y lentamente extiendo mis brazos en un gesto que lo abarca todo—. Tú has visto eso Sr. Evans. Supongo que las consecuencias con las que yo viviré serán las que yo quiera. Tal vez eso es lo que me pasa por atraer la atención de un dios terrenal. Sus palabras, no las mías.

El Sr. Evans me mira, su boca es una línea delgada, insinuando el odio que sabe que debe contener. Sonrío de nuevo. Él va a ver mi sonrisa condescendiente, o tal vez petulante. No me importa. Puedo sonreír de todos modos porque me gusta. Estas son mis reglas.

Me levanto para irme. He hecho mi punto, pero cuando empiezo a girarme el Sr. Evans me detiene.

—Tú no eres la que mueve los hilos aquí. Ese sería tu amante, el Sr. Dade.

Me vuelvo y lo encierro en mi mirada.

—El Sr. Dade es mi amante —lo reconozco—. En mi opinión él es la luna y yo soy el océano. Puedes culpar a la luna por la marea alta pero es el océano el que puede inundar su pueblo. Sería sabio respetar a los dos. Oh, ¿y Sr. Evans? —le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta—. Esa es la última referencia que harás a mi vida sexual. Para siempre.

Y con eso salgo y voy a mi oficina.

Mi nueva oficina. Donde pertenezco.

* * *

El día es mío. Llamo a reuniones improvisadas individuales con cada departamento. No es como se hace normalmente, pero las cosas están cambiando a base de mis caprichos. Ayer por la noche era sometida, hoy soy el dominante. Yin y yang. Puedo prosperar en los extremos, si me quedo en el equilibrio.

Mientras estoy teniendo una reunión con mi antiguo equipo recibo una llamada del vicepresidente de Maned Wolf. Como Robert me había indicado anteriormente, tienen otro proyecto para mí, si yo quiero. Quieren que me involucre por supuesto, pero entienden que no estaré en medio de ello como la última vez. Después de todo, tengo muchos equipos para supervisar. Mi trabajo ahora es no sólo conducir sino escoger líderes.

Quinn me mira expectante, comprendiendo mi mitad de la conversación. Miro sus ojos de color verde azuloso y recuerdo todas las otras maneras en que ella me miró. Con diversión, crueldad, incluso superioridad… Recuerdo que cuando estaba de pie a mi lado, me toco sin invitación, diciendo cosas que sabía que me iban a degradar y me iban a hacer sentir pequeña y vulnerable ante ella.

Cuelgo el teléfono y digo a Sam que él será el líder del equipo. Veo las miradas de sorpresa en los rostros de los consultores. Antes de mi promoción Quinn y yo éramos las dos personas de este grupo que tenían mayor antigüedad y logros. Hace un tiempo Quinn había entrenado a Sam. Él sigue pagando cuotas que Quinn ha prescindido desde hace mucho tiempo. La piel blanca de Quinn toma un color rosado y su boca se torna hacia abajo en una mueca ya que doy a Sam el cetro. Ella siempre tan compuesta, incluso este pequeño regalo es una victoria.

—¿Qué pasa, Quinn? —le pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

—Nada —responde ella. No quiere mostrar su pesadumbre ante sus compañeros de trabajo. Sería un signo de debilidad.

Pero ella mostrara esa debilidad, que va a colgar fuera para que todo el equipo pueda verlo. Ella lo hará porque quiero que lo haga.

Me recuesto en la silla.

—Creo que la dama protesta demasiado. ¿Tienes un problema con Sam siendo tu superior?

He elegido mis palabras con cuidado.

Quinn registra esto y se desplaza ligeramente en su asiento.

—No tengo ningún problema con Sam siendo el líder del equipo.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté —digo, girando hacia atrás y adelante en la silla. Esta silla ofrece más apoyo que la última. Su diseño mantiene mi postura erguida. Se adapta a mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Tienes un problema con Sam siendo tu superior?

—No —dice Quinn. La palabra cortante, su enojo evidente.

—¿No qué? —le pregunto.

Se sonroja ahora. Puedo verlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la malévola pudiera sonrojarse?

_Se sonroja todo el tiempo, _dice una vocecita. Es mi ángel, hablando a través de la mordaza que le he puesto en la boca. Me retuerzo un poco por su implicación, pero Quinn también está atrapada en su propia humillación para notarlo cuando responde:

—No, no tengo un problema con Sam siendo mi superior.

Ahora es el demonio que se sienta un poco más recto. Sonríe a Quinn, sus ojos impertinentes, con la mirada un poco insultante. Quinn se vuelve más roja todavía. Me arruga la nariz. Fui demasiado lejos y ahora el olor de esta

venganza es más agria que dulce.

—Hemos terminado aquí —digo rápidamente—. Sam, voy a mandar a alguien de Maned Wolf que te llame con más detalles sobre el proyecto.

—Por supuesto, señorita Berry. —Su voz es profunda con respeto. Puedo decir que él todavía me quiere pero también me tienen un poco de miedo. Nunca haría un movimiento a menos que yo le dijese.

Él no siente lo mismo por Quinn. Ella tendrá problemas con él. Podría ayudarla con esto... Si me apetece.

Miro cómo salen en fila de mi oficina y me pregunto cómo es posible.

¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya apreciado plenamente la relación simbiótica entre el miedo y el poder? ¿No solo del miedo que me tienen, sino a mi propio miedo que me inspira a seguir dirigiendo?

El miedo me motiva y me anima como la admiración de un amante.

Al igual que Robert Dade.


	8. Chapter 8

No voy a casa. No tiene sentido, cuando puedo quedarme en la de él, en su casa que es más grande que la mía, en su cama en la que me brinda placer y satisfacción. Cuando llego, él está usando un traje oscuro y una camisa gruesa de vestir blanca sin corbata. La formalidad y la accesibilidad en un vistazo. Un contraste seductor.

Pero el resto de sus preparaciones me paran. Su mesa de comedor está cubierta de lino blanco. Hay un lugar para dos velas en el centro de la mesa. Es un cliché romántico más apropiado para el amor marcado por los paseos a medianoche y los pétalos de rosa que un romance definido por los juegos de poder y desviaciones sexuales.

Él lee el escepticismo en mis ojos y se ríe.

—Podemos tener momentos de tranquilidad y de tradicionalismo en ciertas ocasiones. Podemos tener todo lo que queramos.

Esto también me hace reír, tiro nerviosamente de la manga de mi chaqueta. Mi confianza se tambalea cuando se trata de nosotros dos.

—No es que sea necesario —dice—, pero, ¿te gustaría cambiarte para la cena?

Miro mi traje blanco. Las imágenes de vino tinto y aceite de oliva bailan a través de mi cabeza.

—Sí —le digo definitivamente—, creo que sí.

—Asumí otro tanto —dice su risa remitiendo una sonrisa burlona—. Te he comprado algo más hoy. Un vestido. Está en mi cama esperando por ti.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando oigo a alguien en la cocina.

—¿No estamos solos? —Incluso mi pregunta me hace temblar un poco. Recuerdos de haber sido arrasada en esa barra... había sido tan intenso, aterrador y estimulante... No sé si puedo hacerlo dos noches seguidas. No creo quererlo.

Pero si él me lo pide, ¿lo haría? ¿Es eso lo que se necesita para mantener el equilibrio? ¿Tengo que rendirme todas las noches?

Sin embargo, cuando Robert llega a mis manos su tacto es tranquilizador, no exigente.

—Es el cocinero y su ayudante. Les contraté para la noche. Ellos cocinan para nosotros, eso es todo.

El alivio es más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría ser. Me agarra los hombros y me besa los labios suavemente con sólo un toque de pasión.

—Gracias.

—Dame las gracias por el vestido —dice en voz baja—. Los eventos de esta noche están establecidos tanto por tu estado de ánimo como por mis ambiciones. Soy mejor reconociéndolos que tú.

No estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir, pero está bien. Por el momento todo está bien.

En la parte baja el vestido es rojo. Rojo como las palabras pintadas en la puerta de la taberna clandestina, rojo como el pelo de Genevieve, rojo como un rubí_**. (N/a: atuendo en mi perfil) **_

El último pensamiento me perturba. No he pensado en Finn desde hace un tiempo. Está desapareciendo más y más en mi pasado. ¿Cuánto de lo que recuerdo de mi relación con él es real y cuánto sólo refleja la realidad de lo que funciona mejor para mí? Los recuerdos evolucionan rápidamente, es como el virus de la gripe animal. La gripe de este año se parece poco a la gripe que mató a tantos sólo unos pocos años atrás. El virus evoluciona, hemos tomado nuestras vacunas, y ahora no nos puede lastimar de la forma que una vez pudo... atrás cuando se veía diferente, atrás cuando aún no estábamos preparados.

Me deslizo en el vestido. Está hecho de terciopelo, un tejido que normalmente consideramos como hortera y anticuado, como algo que puedes ver en una versión del _Cascanueces _de 1970, aunque incluso eso no sucedería porque los actores sudarían en exceso.

Sin embargo, este vestido es diferente. Es de mayor calidad, la tela es mezclada con seda que cuelga en forma de cuello de capucha adornando la casi inexistente tela en la espalda. El diseñador es Antonio Berardi. Ha redefinido la estructura, dándole un toque feroz y moderno, convirtiéndolo en sensual y atrevido.

Por un momento me pregunto si Robert Dade me ha rediseñado.

Rápidamente descarto la idea y voy arriba.

Robert ya está sentado a la mesa, esperando por mí. Una botella de champán está abierta una vez más, pero esta vez es derramada por un hombre con chaqueta blanca de cocinero. Me da una cabezada respetuosa cuando Robert se levanta para sacar a mi silla.

—Te ves magnífica.

—Esa palabra otra vez —le digo a la ligera.

—Te queda bien. —Me besa en la parte superior de mi cabeza, como un padre. Me hace sentir segura.

Se sienta, levanta su copa en un brindis.

—Por nosotros.

Es el brindis más común en el mundo. A la altura de "Cheers" y _"¡À ta santé!"_. Pero las palabras parecen más cargadas procediendo de los labios de Robert. ¿Qué significa "nosotros"? No somos Romeo y Julieta. Somos César y Cleopatra. Somos Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, Pierre y Marie Curie. Nuestro acoplamiento tiene consecuencias, cambiará la vida de las personas...

Al igual que a Tom, Finn, Quinn y el Sr. Evans, nuestro romance es tan radiactivo como cualquier cosa que los Curie cocinasen en su laboratorio.

Y Cleopatra, Anne, Marie, cada una de ellas fue destruida por el destino que persiguieron. Cada una deshecha por sus pasiones y por el poder. A Pierre y César no les fue mucho mejor. . . y luego estaba Henry.

Estudio a Robert sobre mi copa de champaña. ¿Podría Robert volverse contra mí? Lo he visto casualmente destruir a Tom y también se ofreció a destruir a los demás. ¿Qué haría falta para que se decidiese a destruirme?

El hombre de la chaqueta de cocinero está de vuelta. Coloca una pequeña porción de carne carpaccio de venado frente a cada uno de nosotros. El venado ha sido cauterizada con una vinagreta ligera que huele a romero y está rematado con porcini panna cotta, un oscuro jugo rojo, remolacha, y una pizca de queso parmesano, adornos culinarias que no hacen nada para distraernos del hecho que lo que estamos a punto de comer esta crudo. Una cosa que matamos y consumimos simplemente porque se adapta a nuestros gustos. Mi tenedor duda antes de perforar la carne. Me encuentro con los ojos de Robert cuando él toma su primer bocado.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta.

Hago una pausa por un momento antes de admitir la verdad.

—Me muero de hambre. —Y empiezo a comer lo que me han servido. Lo saboreo, disfruto con cada bocado que me encuentro cada vez menos preocupada por el simbolismo y las implicaciones morales. Me gusta. Eso es suficiente.

—¿Cómo va la transición?

—Mr. Evans se sintió incómodo con mi ascenso en un primer momento —le digo, mi boca parcialmente llena—, pero entiende el resultado ahora. Estoy recibiendo una mejor idea de todos los departamentos y los que alguna vez me veían como una compañera de trabajo empiezan a verme ya como un jefe. —Tomo un sorbo de champán—. Tengo a todos en la línea.

Lo de la línea fue dicho como una broma... más o menos.

—Bueno. Dime si Evans te da algún problema. O Schuester para el caso.

Se llevan nuestros platos, y un segundo plato pequeño se sirve.

—Es gracioso —le digo mientras corto las setas fricasé—. No he visto a Schuester durante algún tiempo. Quiero decir que no ha sido realmente un socio activo desde hace tiempo, pero aun así, ocasionalmente se pasaba por la empresa. Visitaba a los gerentes para saludarlos, asegurándose de que todavía están agradecidos por su posición. Pero no lo he visto en semanas.

—Sí —dice Robert—, eso es extraño.

Pero la forma en que lo dice me hace ver que él no piensa que es extraño en absoluto.

Me siento en mi silla.

—¿Sabes algo?

Robert levanta las cejas.

—Sí —dice en voz baja—, sé algo.

Imito su expresión, levantando las cejas y amartillando mi cabeza burlonamente.

—No me digas, señor Dade.

—Sé que su compañía estaba en problemas. Tom no era un mal hombre de negocios por lo que he oído, pero no era innovador. Ninguno de los gerentes lo son... o al menos no lo eran. Tú harás un mejor trabajo. Dime, ¿te has reunido ya con cada uno de los departamentos?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Conozco tu estilo —dice con sencillez—. Sé que no vas a dar nada por sentado. Vas a aprender los entresijos de cada departamento, encontrarás maneras para que tu gente se diferencie de los otros consultores de la industria.

—Tienes mucha confianza en mí —le digo, preguntándome si la merecía por completo.

—Tus recomendaciones para Maned Wolf fueron brillantes —continúa—. Dijiste cosas que otros no se atreverían a sugerir. La gente a menudo se preocupa acerca de recomendar despidos o el desmantelamiento o la reorganización de departamentos enteros. El mundo empresarial no es tan despiadado como algunos suponen. Nos llevamos el peso muerto del sentimentalismo y el apego a las viejas ideas. Estamos orgullosos de las innovaciones que se introdujeron hace mucho tiempo, que ya no son innovadoras en absoluto. Polaroid, MySpace, Hostess, BlackBerry, toda la misma historia. Pero, —sonríe, tomando otro bocado—, eres como yo. Tú no eres sentimental.

Me muevo un poco en mi asiento. Me han dicho eso antes, nunca como un cumplido.

—Puede que lo sea un poco…

—No, si fueras sentimental, habrías pedido a Finn un diamante. Tendrías imágenes en su escritorio. Serías una persona diferente, con un potencial diferente y me gustaría poco tener que ver contigo.

El tacto de terciopelo contra mi piel hace poco para suavizar el impacto de sus palabras. Las cosas que a este hombre le gustan de mí... no son las correctas... ¿o lo son?

—Entraste en la sala de juntas de Maned Wolf y nos dijiste lo que creías que deberíamos hacer —dice mientras el chef pone fin a su plato una vez más—. No te contuviste porque no eres sentimental y porque sabías que tu trabajo no estaba en peligro. Al igual que un Presidente en su último mandato, que sigue hacia delante sin sentir la necesidad de sopesar las consecuencias políticas. Ahora tendrás la misma libertad en todos los aspectos de tu trabajo. Te moverás rápidamente allí, haciendo lo que hay que hacer. Habrá bajas. Se perderán empleos, pero al final la empresa nos deberá una gran deuda de gratitud.

Me aparto de mi champagne.

—Me haces sonar fría —le susurro.

—No —corrige—, hago que suenes fuerte.

Pienso en mi día cuando otro plato llega, costilla de cordero, rica decadencia delicadamente servida. El Sr. Evans había sido sentimental con Tom. Estoy segura de ello. Pero tal vez Robert tiene razón. Tal vez por el sentimentalismo cubrimos siempre una debilidad. La falta de creatividad, incapaces de ver el cuadro completo. Siempre había admirado el sentido de los negocios de Tom, pero ¿le imaginé tomando el mundo de negocios como una tormenta y no como un sueño por realizar? No.

Terminamos nuestra comida lentamente, finalizando con sabores de chocolate amargo y sorbete de fruta.

Cada plato era pequeño pero perfecto. Los chefs limpiaron todo cuando terminamos la botella de champán. Al final Robert les da las gracias, les paga, y los envía fuera. Me siento mareada. Tomo su mano, llevándola a mi boca, y pongo un beso allí.

—Se trata sólo de nosotros dos ahora.

—Siempre lo es —dice él—. Aun cuando hay otros, sólo somos nosotros dos.

Esa es una manera fácil de verlo, perezosa en su imprecisión, pero me gusta como suena. Me aferro a su mano, llevándole por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Él me mira cuando lo libero, mientras camino hacia el otro lado de la cama. Dejo que mis ojos recorran toda la longitud de él. Incluso la chaqueta no puede ocultar su estructura muscular. Sus anchos hombros, sus poderosos brazos, el depredador perfecto. El lobo de crin.

—Te quiero —digo en voz baja—. Cada parte de ti. Tu generosidad, tu barbarie, tu romanticismo y tu pragmatismo, incluso tu ambición despiadada.

—¿_Incluso _mi ambición despiadada?

—Sobre todo la ambición despiadada. —Me río. Pero entonces mi tono se pone serio—. Lo quiero todo. ¿Dices que quieres estar dentro de mi poder? —Extiendo la mano hacia él—. Déjame poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo.

La sonrisa en sus labios es casi triste, casi melancólica.

—Muy bien —dice. Se quita la chaqueta, se acerca a mí, pero se detiene a dos metros de distancia.

—¿Lo quieres todo? Tómalo.

Doy un paso adelante, desabrochándole su camisa, y se la saco de encima. Luego viene el cinturón. Me deja quitar todo esto ya que está de pie allí, dócil y complaciente hasta que está completamente desnudo y abierto. Presiono el terciopelo de mi vestido contra su piel desnuda. Paso los dedos por su corto cabello, tirando de él en un beso, mientras sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de mi espalda. Lo siento crecer duro contra mí. Me deja tomar la delantera esta noche, dejándome doblar mi fuerza recién descubierta.

Me alejo, su mejilla en la palma de mi mano antes de dar otro pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo de nuevo, para mi placer. Tomo su polla en mi mano, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que colorea con el entusiasmo.

—¿Esto es para mí? —le susurro.

Sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez la melancolía se ha ido.

—Siempre —responde.

Me muevo levantando mis manos hasta sus hombros, y luego le doy un suave empujón, dejándolo caer en la cama.

—Si es mío, entonces es mío para saborear.

Me pongo en el suelo, de rodillas entre sus piernas cuando lo llevo a mi boca. Dejo que mi lengua delinee la cabeza de su pene, burlándome de las terminaciones nerviosas hasta que gime. Mi lengua se desplaza a lo largo de él poco a poco, un centímetro a la vez mientras se mueve de agitación. Mis dedos frotan suavemente la delicada carne en la base a la vez que mi boca continúa su viaje hacia abajo y, finalmente, vuelvo a subir al mismo ritmo tortuoso de antes aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. Gime de nuevo, aunque esta vez el sonido es más gutural, más animal. Cuando empieza a temblar me detengo y me levanto en mis pies. De inmediato se incorpora y me alcanza, pero me quedo fuera de su alcance.

—Esto es de terciopelo —explico—. Un tejido tan delicado. No tienes permiso para tocarlo.

—Pague por ese vestido —dice con la respiración irregular, con la voz ronca.

—Y tú me lo diste —le respondo sin problemas—. Nunca serás capaz de recuperar lo que das, no de mí. No voy a dejarte.

Poco a poco, con un espectáculo tranquilo, me quito el vestido, mi sostén, mi ropa interior. Me pongo a horcajadas, mis rodillas presionando contra sus caderas, pero no sentándome en su regazo. Todavía no.

—Muéstrame lo que eres —le susurro—. No sólo el poder.

Veo un destello de algo en sus ojos, algo que se parece mucho al miedo. Pero se ha ido en el mismo instante que salta a la vida, me agarra, gira conmigo en sus brazos, presionando mi espalda contra el colchón firme y penetrándome con una energía desenfrenadamente feroz. Y como siempre me doy por completo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo cómo llega más lejos en mis profundidades como ningún otro hombre lo ha logrado antes.

Y entonces ocurre algo, me mueve un mechón de pelo de mi cara, me mira a los ojos mientras se mueve dentro de mí. Con suavidad, delicadeza, traza la línea de la boca con los dedos. Y veo otro flash, esta vez de vulnerabilidad, una necesidad que no puede ser ahogada por la inundación del deseo primitivo. Estoy viendo algo diferente aquí, algo que sólo he tenido atisbos antes. Puse mi mano en su pecho y siento el latido de su agitación.

Es sólo un momento, pero es suficiente. Cuando me arrastra la pierna por encima de su hombro y golpea dentro de mí, ahora aún más fuerte, la intensidad está fuera de gráfico. He visto algo que estoy segura muy pocos han visto y la naturaleza prohibida de la revelación ha llevado nuestro éxtasis a nuevas alturas. Muerde en mi hombro mientras mis caderas se elevan a su encuentro. Huelo el sudor, el olor de nuestro deseo mezclado.

De pronto se detiene y me da la vuelta sobre mi vientre. Abro mis piernas expectante, pero él se retira. Trato de darle sentido a lo que está sucediendo mientras se levanta y se coloca en el extremo de la cama. Pero no hay tiempo. En un momento él me agarra de los muslos con las manos y me está arrastrando hacia abajo del colchón, hacia el borde de la cama hasta que está colocado entre mis piernas, que ahora están agarradas solamente con sus manos, con las caderas y el torso aún en el cama. Y fue entonces cuando me penetra otra vez. No lo veo, pero puedo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con las piernas en el aire me siento liviana, sujeta sólo por él. Su ritmo es agresivo, como si él no pudiese tener suficiente de mí, y con cada embestida el mundo parece temblar. Mis uñas raspan las sábanas enredadas mientras trato de encontrar algo para mantenerme a flote en esta ola de éxtasis del segundo orgasmo, el cual me supera.

Pero no hemos terminado. Esta vez me toca a mí alejarme. Me dirijo a él y lo arrastro hacia abajo sobre la cama, subo encima de él una vez más. Estoy débil ahora, todavía aturdida por las alturas de la pasión a las que me ha llevado, pero me las arreglo para recuperar el control suficiente para restablecer el ritmo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo monto, con sus manos en mi cintura. Una vez más, me pongo a temblar, pero me muevo más rápido. El orgasmo me tiene en sus puños pero de alguna manera me mantengo en movimiento mientras el fuego se enfurece dentro de mí, calentándome, haciéndome doler con una satisfacción única, un triunfo especial ya que me acompaña en este clímax, viniéndose dentro de mí en una explosión amorosa. Y mientras caigo encima de él, mi respiración irregular y jadeando como un corredor que acaba de terminar una carrera de velocidad, me pregunto, ¿cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del premio que he reclamado?

Me pregunto si alguna vez lo sabré.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días comienzan a tomar un cierto impulso. Estoy cada vez mejor en mi trabajo. Incluso la demostración forzada del Sr. Evenas del respeto ha tomado una calidad genuina. Quinn no me reta, al menos no con sus palabras, aunque cuando la veo en el pasillo, en una reunión, conduciendo por delante de mí en el garaje, siempre siento sus ojos en forma de almendra sobre mí, estudiándome, calculando, buscando el punto débil donde pueda hundir la hoja. No la culpo. Tuve mi oportunidad de vengarme y la tomé. La hice pagar. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? Lo único que nos separa ahora es la oportunidad.

Hoy es viernes y estoy repasando las cuentas que llegan nuevas, pensando estrategias sobre la manera de llegar a las empresas que aún tienen que venir a nosotros. Lo imposible está empezando a sentirse normal. Ya no me detengo y me miro en cada espejo que paso por delante. No me preocupo por mis pequeñas demostraciones cada vez más frecuentes de agresión y crueldad. Todo esto es parte del juego y el juego es parte de lo que soy ahora.

He estado prácticamente viviendo con Robert. Cada noche me sorprende. Ayer por la noche me saludó con un vaso de whisky caro, un recuerdo de nuestros orígenes. Me había preparado un baño de leche, como los que Cleopatra se había permitido alguna vez. Había entrado desnuda, mirando como la crema me envolvía, sintiendo la forma en que se deslizaba sobre mi piel, entre mis piernas, ya que Robert movía con cuidado un guante de baño por mi espalda, besaba mis hombros, me alimentaba con uvas que eran de un tono tan oscuro que la pulpa era casi negra. Había cerrado los ojos cuando se trasladó a lavar mi estómago. Su mano se traslada hacia abajo a mis piernas, y a continuación, de nuevo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente y suavemente, me toca el sexo, construyendo el éxtasis hasta que la sensualidad cremosa de la leche y el estallido de la uva se hacen analogías perfectas con los zumos y las explosiones del mi propio cuerpo.

Anoche me vendó los ojos y me ató a la cama. No podía experimentar otra cosa que la sensación de él, el toque de sus dedos, el sonido de su respiración, el olor de su After Shave, incluso las cosquillas de la sombra de su barba. Impotencia, anhelo, dolor… y todo por él. En ese momento era mi mundo.

Me quedo en mi casa sólo cuando voy a estar con Santana. No sé por qué, pero llevarla a casa de Robert es una idea con la que aún no estoy cómoda. Supongo que esta parte de mi vida es demasiado privada para mí como para compartirla con mi mejor amiga… o tal vez no estoy preparada para que me vea como soy cuando estoy con él. Santana no es el tipo de juzgar, pero este cambio en mí… por lo menos tendrá una opinión al respecto, y no estoy segura de estar lista para escuchar esa opinión.

Todavía no les he dicho a mis padres sobre Finn. De hecho, incluso no les he llamado desde la ruptura y… fue hace una eternidad. Me han llamado un par de veces pero, o bien no contesto o me invento una excusa que me obliga a cortar la llamada pronto. Así que nos hemos estado comunicando a través de e-mails y hemos intercambiado un texto o dos, pero no he revelado nada. Ni siquiera les he hablado de mi nuevo trabajo y desde luego no estoy dispuesta a decirles cómo lo conseguí. Por lo que a ellos respecta sigo siendo su hija perfecta, haciendo todas las cosas que siempre han querido que yo haga. Ellos no saben sobre el cambio. Ellos no saben que la mujer que piensan que es su hija está casi irreconocible. Es casi como si ella se hubiese ido.

Casi.

Mi mano tiembla, sólo un poco, ya que esos pensamientos pasan por mi mente pero son descartados sin contemplaciones rápidamente y abro otro archivo. Mi manta de seguridad todavía se compone de decimales y signos de dólar y me encuentro inmediatamente calmada cuando me pierdo en su comodidad concreta.

Sí, todo está bien.

* * *

Sé que Robert va a trabajar hasta tarde esta noche. Ha de reunirse con sus ingenieros y vendedores, que se están preparando para el lanzamiento de un nuevo y mejorado sistema de seguridad para personas con cuentas financieras, algo que nos protegerá cuando los minoristas hacemos compras con sistemas hackeados por ciber-criminales. Si funciona, va a cambiar el mundo… para aquellos que puedan permitirse el cambio.

Decido ir a cenar por mi cuenta. No lo he hecho desde hace algún tiempo. Puedo ir a cualquier parte. Puedo comer en Urasawa, posiblemente el restaurante más caro de Los Ángeles y posiblemente del país, o Mélisse, un restaurante, que incluso los franceses admiran por su calidad en la cocina y el ambiente. Conseguir una mesa en estos lugares suele ser imposible, pero si llamo a Robert, se va a asegurar de que tienen una mesa reservada para mí. Él ya me ha dado el poder y la riqueza. ¿Qué es la reserva de una mesa?

Pero no quiero tomar ventaja de su influencia. Esta noche no, no para la cena. En su lugar voy a Chipotle. No sé por qué, ya que aparte de ofrecer cierta comodidad, el lugar es de clase media y la decoración es escueta. No hay ninguna pretensión aquí, no se transmite, simplemente comida decente a buenos precios. Es una fórmula simple que tiene todos los elementos para el éxito empresarial y el éxito empresarial me hace feliz.

Así que he pedido un Izze y un burrito con guarnición de guacamole y encuentro una mesa limpia en la esquina donde puedo disfrutar de mi comida sin ser molestada.

Sólo voy por la mitad de mi plato, cuando Finn entra.

Finn. Mi ex novio, el hombre que casi me rompe antes de que pudiese dejarle y romperle el corazón, el hombre que quería controlarme, moldearme en la esposa perfecta de estilo viñedo de Martha, el hombre que valora la imagen y refinamiento por encima de todo…

… el hombre que normalmente no sería atrapado ni muerto en Chipotle.

Lo estudio desde mi esquina, cuando se pone en la fila. Él no se ve bien. Hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. No se ha afeitado en un día, tal vez dos. Y está usando pantalones vaqueros, no un traje. Finn vive en los trajes durante la semana. Son apenas las seis. Simplemente no hay manera de que haya vuelto a casa a cambiarse sólo para poder conducir de vuelta a la ciudad para ir a Chipotle.

Y sin embargo, él está aquí.

Se revuelve en sus pies un poco mientras se mueve a través de la fila. Espero hasta que sea su turno para pedir antes de levantarme, acercándome sin que me note, ya que está en su lucha por entenderse con una chica de dieciocho años, con la camiseta negra y delantal blanco.

—Quiero un wrap… o, ¿creo que los llaman burritos aquí? ¿Puedo obtener uno con carne que no sea picante? ¿O son todos picantes?

—Pide de cerdo.

Se vuelve sorprendido por el sonido de mi voz. Su cara se sonroja una vez que registra que sí, que estoy realmente aquí, viéndolo así.

—El de cerdo no es picante —explico. Cuando no contesta, miro a la chica—. Quiere el burrito carnitas con arroz y frijoles negros.

La empleada asiente y obedece. Camino con Finn a través de la línea de montaje del burrito, dándoles instrucciones para poner la salsa suave sobre el guacamole, sin queso, sin crema. Finn se deja conducir a través de este ritual foráneo sin comentarios, moviéndose como un hombre que está parcialmente despierto. Él no protesta cuando tengo que pagar o lo llevo de regreso a mi mesa.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en silencio durante un minuto entero.

—Has cambiado —dice finalmente.

La observación parece cómicamente irónica. Su rostro parece haber envejecido diez años, en cuatro semanas. He amado a este hombre y lo he odiado, pero en estos momentos la única emoción que puedo reunir es preocupación y curiosidad.

—¿Has venido aquí desde la oficina? —le pregunto. Obviamente que no, pero la pregunta se siente como un lugar seguro para comenzar.

Sacude la cabeza, envuelve la boca en todo el burrito, y mastica.

—¿Así que no trabajaste hoy? —prosigo.

Él me mira, sus ojos marrones embotados por el agotamiento.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Me despidieron.

—Oh, Finn, estoy tan sor…

—¡Ahórratelo! Tú eres quien consiguió que me despidieran. Tú y tu nuevo amante.

El aire cambia de calidad, las voces de los clientes que nos rodean disminuyen a un murmullo ininteligible.

—Yo no lo sabía —le susurro.

—Nadie me va a contratar. Me han vetado.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Robert tiene algo que ver en esto?

Sus ojos brillan con algo que he visto antes.

—¿Crees que hice algo para que me despidieran? ¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

—Finn…

Los clientes están empezando a mirar por encima a nuestra dirección.

—¿Crees que en el momento en que te perdí me convertí en incompetente? —grita—. ¿Qué ni siquiera soy incapaz de vivir ahora que sé que eres una puta?

Suspiro audiblemente, mi simpatía desliza al suelo como una servilleta de papel olvidada. Esta es la versión de Finn que conozco. Este es el hombre que odiaba. Pero ya no lo odio más. Ahora sólo me aburre.

Me pongo de pie, ya no tengo hambre.

—Disfruta de tu cena —le digo—. La próxima vez tú invitas.

Mantiene la cabeza gacha, no puedo ver su cara, pero puedo visualizar el ceño fruncido. Lo he visto antes, no hay necesidad de volver sobre mis pasos en este camino lodoso. Murmura algo que creo que es para mí, pero no acabo de entenderlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunto impaciente.

Él mira hacia arriba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el ceño fruncido que esperaba no está allí. Lo que hay es mucho más preocupante.

—Ayúdame —susurra—. Por favor, Rachel. Se ha llevado todo.

Siento una opresión en mi pecho, lentamente me obligo a mí mismo volver a mi asiento.

—Están diciendo que malversé dinero. Es por eso que me hicieron salir. Me acusaron de ser un ladrón.

—Nunca lo harías…

—Tienes razón, no lo haría. Yo no me arriesgaría. No es lo que soy.

En algún lugar del restaurante hay un bebé llorando, gritando, es la forma que los bebes tienen de comunicar su dolor sin palabras.

—¿Están presentando cargos? —le pregunto.

—No, ellos dijeron que si me iba voluntariamente, no lo harían. Me prometieron que podían demostrarlo, me mostraron evidencias… son falsas, pero parecían reales. Esas personas que me conocen, me han entrenado, me prometieron un futuro. Saben que me tendieron una trampa… y no les importa. ¿El club al que solía pertenecer? Revocaron mi membresía. No me dicen por qué. Esos eran mis amigos… Pensé que eran mis amigos. —Él mira hacia abajo con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, al burrito carnitas destrozado en un poco atractivo plato de papel—. Ayúdame —susurra de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza. Tengo vértigos. Robert no podría ser responsable de esto. ¿Él tiene ese poder?

Por supuesto que sí. El Sr. Evans dijo que Robert se encuentra en las juntas directivas de muchas de las principales empresas de la ciudad y es un importante accionista en el resto. Él fue capaz de lograr que las mujeres de varias de las empresas que contrataban a mi empresa hicieran falsas acusaciones contra Tom. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Finn? Se ajusta al patrón.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que esto es probablemente un patrón que comenzó cuando vio cosas similares hechas por su padre.

Pero, ¿lo haría? ¿Cuál sería el punto? Incluso si él no comparte mi compasión por este hombre, todavía hay otras cosas que lo detendría, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Robert sabe que yo no quiero que Finn hable con mis padres y aunque William Schuester debe saber algo acerca de lo que hice, realmente por ahora no necesito que Finn complete los detalles. Si Robert le había despojado de todo lo que le importaba, me dejaría vulnerable a sus ataques…

… lo que me lleva a otra realización.

—No le dijiste… —yo respiro—. Tenías todas las razones para traicionarme y no lo hiciste.

Se ríe, es un sonido feo, pesado lleno de miseria y burla.

—No me confundas con algo que no soy. No he aprendido benevolencia en el tiempo en que hemos estado separados. Fui a donde William.

—Pero eso no es posible, el Sr. Schuester tendría…

—William Schuester siempre ha sido como un padre para mí —dice Fin en un tono monotamente aterrador—. Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Lo amo, Rachel.

Su voz tiembla en esta última parte. Casi llego hasta él, pero me detengo, sin estar segura de sí nuestra historia prohíbe tales intimidades. Así que en lugar de eso sólo asiento con simpatía.

—Lo sé —le digo.

—Se ha roto. No sé lo que tu señor Dade tiene sobre él.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que es algo más que la amenaza de perder el negocio?

—¿Disfrutas de ello? —pregunta cortándome—. ¿Disminuyendo a William así? ¿Haciéndole sentir tan débil que ni siquiera puede tomar decisiones en su propia compañía? ¿Tan débil que en lugar de ayudar a su ahijado le dice que debe guardar silencio? Él básicamente me dijo que si yo sé lo que es bueno para mí, metiera el rabo entre las piernas y me largase antes de ser derribado por la ira de Robert. Entonces, ¿el Sr. Dade se apea en la dominación? —Duda sólo un momento antes de añadir—: ¿Tú?

Aguardo muy quieta, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que podría ser una mentira. Y podría ser, Finn siempre ha sido un mentiroso. De todas maneras… hay algo en esta historia…

¿Por qué el señor Schuester no ha estado en la empresa por un tiempo? Tom fue despedido, mi ascenso… El Sr. Evans me había reprendido, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, pero no el Sr. Schuester. Engañé a su ahijado y él ni siquiera me había enviado un email enojado.

¿Por qué?

_Finn te está diciendo por qué_, dice mi ángel, _simplemente no quieres oír. _

Mi garganta se aprieta.

—¿Le has dicho a mis padres? Supongo que si lo hiciste…

Otra vez se ríe sin humor hormigueando mi corazón.

—No voy a decirle a tus padres. Lo creas o no, yo _valoro _mi vida, lo poco que queda de ella.

Una vez más grita el bebé.

—¿Tu _vida_? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu seguridad ha sido amenazada? —le susurro.

Otra vez Finn inclina la cabeza. Creo que veo una lágrima.

—¿Qué pasa si empujan la acusación de malversación?

—Acabas de decir que no lo harían si te ibas.

—Pero _podrían_. ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy completamente a su merced y ellos están siguiendo sus directivas. Lo sé, Rachel. No sé si él sobornó a personas o los amenazó, pero están dejando que decidan mi destino. Y quiere destruirme, Rachel.

—Él nunca lo llevaría tan lejos.

Finn me mira, asombrado. No lo culpo, he dicho una estupidez. No _creo _que Robert lo llevaría tan lejos, pero tampoco había pensado que podría hacer esto. Nada de esto. Nunca se me había ocurrido.

He dejado a Robert Dade cambiar toda mi vida… y ni siquiera sé quién es.

—¿Crees que iba a sobrevivir en la cárcel, Rachel? —me pregunta—. ¿Me ves incluso sobrevivir un solo día en la cárcel?

No, no lo hago. Finn es demasiado suave, demasiado vulnerable. Incluso los patinadores tatuados en la carretera a lo largo de Venice Beach lo ponían nervioso. Él no sería capaz de hacer frente a la vida entre los narcotraficantes y proxenetas.

Otra lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Finn y me pregunto si algún pintor ha sido capaz de captar la esencia de la desesperación de la misma forma que Finn la expresa ahora.

—Ayúdame —dice.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta vez soy yo quien espera a Robert. Me siento en el sillón de cuero. En mi vaso sólo hay agua, nada que suavice mi filo o embote mi intelecto. No enciendo velas, no hay fuego en la chimenea, sin vestidos de terciopelo o lazos de cuero. Esta noche, rechazo la fantasía. Esta noche quiero la verdad.

Cuando regresa a casa, lo siente. Tarda menos de dos segundos en registrar el humor de confrontación y no de romance y dos segundos más para adaptarse.

¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Hacer estos fuertes giros emocionales con la agilidad de un coche deportivo? ¿Cómo puede un ser humano hacer eso?

Pero Robert siempre ha sido un poco más que humano. Un poco más y, curiosamente, un poco menos.

—No tenías que hacerle daño a Finn. No nos estaba lastimando.

Me estudia por un momento, como si las palabras expresadas y la línea dura de mi boca midieran lo que sé.

—Te hizo daño antes —dice finalmente tranquilo, imperturbable—. Con el tiempo lo habría hecho de nuevo. Todo lo que hice fue lanzar un necesario ataque preventivo.

—No —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. No todo se puede medir en términos de guerra. No estamos peleando una batalla.

Sonríe con tristeza y se quita el abrigo.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Todo el mundo está siempre luchando una batalla u otra. Hay cambios, tanto en el campo de batalla como en los enemigos, aliados o incluso en las armas, pero la guerra continúa.

—No voy a vivir de esa manera.

—No tienes elección —se sienta en la otomana y toma mi mano—. Ninguno de nosotros la tiene. Tu única opción es decidir si vas a ser un vencedor o una víctima. Un soldado o un comandante. Esas son nuestras opciones. Yo he hecho mi elección y pensé que tú también habías hecho la tuya.

—Muy bien, como quieras. Finn y yo teníamos un alto al fuego, un tratado de paz. No necesitamos ser aliados. Solamente necesitábamos dejar al otro solo. ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en eso? —Cada una de mis palabras sale un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, siento que estoy cerca del histerismo pero me reprimo. Tengo que mantener la calma.

—No me digas que eres sentimental sobre Finn —dice con un tono peligrosamente cerca de la condescendencia.

Robert nunca ha sido condescendiente. No me detengo a pensar en lo que significa este cambio. Todo lo que sé es que me molesta.

—El sentimentalismo no te llevará a ninguna parte en este mundo —me recuerda Robert.

—Correcto —le digo arrastrando la voz para que mi sarcasmo le dé un sentido diferente—. No te gusta el sentimentalismo. Así que no debemos ser sentimentales sobre nada. Deberíamos ser simplemente vehículos de nuestras propias ambiciones. Nunca debemos bajar nuestras armas, nunca debemos comprometernos y, nunca debemos mirar atrás.

—No es una mala manera de vivir —dice en voz baja—. Ya lo sabes. Has estado viviendo según estas normas durante el último…

—_Paraíso Perdido. _

Y ahí está. Ese atisbo de emoción que a Robert no le gusta mostrar. Vuela muy rápido, no puedo leer exactamente qué emoción es, pero estaba allí y era algo más que ambición.

—No te entiendo —dice lentamente—. ¿Qué tiene que ver un libro con todo esto?

—No es sólo un libro —corrijo—. Es el libro de tu madre. Está ahí, en tu biblioteca. ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Aprieta la mandíbula; deja caer mi mano.

—No veo ninguna razón para tirarlo.

—¿En serio? —Me levanto y saco el libro de la estantería—. Es sólo un libro, Robert. No hay necesidad de ser sentimental sobre él. —Camino a la chimenea—. ¿Lo quemamos?

Otro destello de emoción, pero este lo reconozco. No toma mucho tiempo identificar la ira.

—No quemaré libros.

—Papel y cartón. Eso es todo lo que es. Y no quemaremos todas las copias. Sólo está, la copia de tu madre. Vamos Robert. Sé un luchador. Estamos en guerra después de todo. En la guerra hay fuego, las cosas son destruidas, los libros quemados. —Pongo el libro dentro de la parrilla, sobre un montón de cenizas.

—Dame el maldito libro.

—Tu madre era una víctima. Ella y tu padre, que perdió ante rivales más capaces. Perdieron con hombres como tú. Has aprendido mucho de esos hombres, esos hombres que prendieron fuego a la vida que tus padres habían construido para sí mismos, una vida que construyeron para ti. Y lo que te llevaste de todo eso fue aprender a justificar el mal.

Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que apenas lo veo antes de que esté a mi lado alejándome de la chimenea, lanzando el libro a través del cuarto y atrayéndome hacia él, su apretón tan fuerte que está sofocándome. Con una mano todavía alrededor de mi espalda, agarra el escote de mi blusa y lo jala hacia él; el botón superior se dispara volando a través de la habitación.

Por primera vez en la historia me recuerda a Finn.

—Está bien —le digo—. Entiendo. Esto es la guerra. En la guerra las mujeres son violadas.

Inmediatamente me suelta y da tres pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que yo haría eso? ¿Crees que te haría daño?

—Ah, Robert, has hecho mucho más que dañarme. Has destruido a Rachel Berry. La hija de mis padres se ha ido.

—No seas ridícula. ¡Te ayudé a descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza!

Niego con la cabeza.

—Toda mi _vida _he tenido miedo de la clase de rechazo que hace que una persona se vuelva invisible. Pensé que me estabas protegiendo de eso —le digo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada—. Pero ahora, cuando me miro en el espejo no veo en absoluto a una mujer. Veo algo poderoso, despiadado, peligroso, algo cuyos estados de ánimo y acciones están determinados por los vientos, las vibraciones de la tierra y la atracción de la Luna. ¡Veo algo que no tiene mente propia! Así que supongo... supongo que hay más de una manera de ser borrado.

—No, estas decisiones que has tomado han sido _tus _opciones. Nadie te obligó a hacerlas.

—Mi elección fue ser obediente. Mi elección fue dirigida. ¿Pero ahora? —Doy otro paso hacia atrás—. Estoy haciendo otra elección.

—Rachel... —Pero su voz se apaga. Por una vez no sabe qué decir.

Ya he empaquetado las pocas cosas que tenía aquí. Me esperan en el maletero de mi coche. Todo lo que me queda recoger es el bolso y el abrigo; ambos me esperan en el sofá. Me pongo el abrigo tomándome mi tiempo con cada botón. Sé que si lo hago poco a poco haré las cosas bien y no a tientas. Él no será capaz de ver lo conmocionada que estoy. Si enfoco mi atención, seré capaz de mantener mi dolor detrás de una máscara.

—Tú también tienes que tomar una decisión —dije suavemente—. Puedes derribarme de la misma forma que a Tom y a Finn. Sería fácil de hacer. Esta vez ni siquiera tendrías que mentir. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrojar luz sobre las huellas que he dejado atrás, hacerles saber que el demonio que me condujo ya no ofrece más su protección. Tírame a los lobos. Hazme una víctima.

—Nunca haría eso, Rachel.

—¿No? —El temblor en mi voz se hace más pronunciado. Me acerco a él, parándome con menos de treinta centímetros separándonos. Levanto una mano y dejo que roce su mejilla—. Siempre has sabido cómo conmoverme —le susurro—. Pero creo que ahora te conozco Robert. Conozco tu naturaleza. Es la naturaleza de un depredador.

Y entonces me giro y me voy. No hay nada más que decir. No puedo estar aquí. Ya no quiero hacer las reglas a medida que avanzamos. No quiero que mis olas se estrellen sobre mis enemigos. Quiero hacer otra elección.

Quiero vivir como una mujer, no como un océano.


	11. Chapter 11

Paso la noche de vuelta en mi casa, sola... pero, Dios, es difícil. Quiero ayudar a Finn. Incluso quiero ayudar a Tom ahora. Pero no sé si puedo. Desde luego, no puedo hacerlo esta noche. Pero supongo que si Robert me ha enseñado una cosa, es que, cuando todo lo demás falla, ayúdate a ti mismo. Es sólo que ahora creo que ayudarme a mí misma significa hacerme mejor, no a través de riqueza o poder, sino a través del esfuerzo de volver a descubrir mi propia humanidad.

Y entonces el dolor... en mis entrañas, en mi corazón, es abrumador y me mantiene despierta hasta el amanecer. He perdido algo extraordinario, algo que he llegado a considerar como esencial. Perdí la luna.

Y ahora es de mañana y estoy en el trabajo, tratando de ver a mis compañeros de trabajo con nuevos ojos. Me doy cuenta de que Brittany es más respetuosa de lo que ha sido en años anteriores, más que hasta hace un mes. Ya no intenta chismear conmigo, ya no pone los ojos en blanco cuando uno de los otros empleados dice algo tonto, no delante de mí de todos modos. Siempre he pensado que Brittany era un poco demasiado familiar de todos modos, pero ahora encuentro que extraño su comportamiento casual. Tal vez me respeta más ahora... o tal vez sólo está asustada.

Otras personas en la oficina se comportan de manera similar. Todo el mundo es amable, y muchos de ellos se salen de su camino por mí. He pedido los informes de varias personas y todos ellos han sido entregados un día antes. Robert estaría muy orgulloso. He aprendido a hacer que el miedo trabaje para mí.

_Es bastante raro cómo respetamos a la persona que tiene ese poder sobre nosotros_.

Fueron las palabras de Santana. Pero si creo eso, si realmente compro toda su filosofía sobre este tema, entonces tengo que aceptar que yo represento el status quo, la norma. Tengo que aceptar que a pesar de la influencia de Robert, no soy excepcional en absoluto.

Me siento en mi escritorio, rebuscando a través de mi correo electrónico. Uno de los consultores escribe para informarme de las tres nuevas empresas que van a abordar este mes, otros informes son sobre la tasa de retención de los clientes que tenemos. Los e-mails son tan limpios y ordenados. ¿Qué se está diciendo en las salas donde se escriben los mensajes de correo electrónico? ¿Qué están diciendo acerca de la mujer a la que se dirigen en estos mensajes como la señorita Berry?_._

_..cuando alguien tiene poder sobre nosotros comenzamos nuestra manera de buscar los defectos de esa persona. Los exageramos en nuestras mentes y en nuestros chismes. _

Bueno, en realidad, ¿cuánta exageración sería necesaria?

_Ella lo recogió en Las Vegas jugando blackjack, mientras tomaba whisky y llevaba un vestido que revelaba todos sus secretos. Ella se fue a su habitación, donde salpicó el whisky en su piel, donde él la saboreó. Ella lo llamó Señor Dade. Todo esto mientras su amante de seis años la esperaba en casa. Mientras él confiaba en ella, mientras él se jactaba de su modestia. _

No, no se necesitaba ninguna elaboración. Cualquier detalle que pudieran imaginar no podría ser más escandaloso que la verdad. Brittany telefonea a mi oficina, me habla con amabilidad, con una voz entrecortada acerca de un paquete que ha llegado.

Ganancias y pérdidas no declaradas de un cliente que no se atrevería al riesgo de enviar un archivo electrónico al salvaje-ladrón-postrado-del-oeste, que es nuestro mundo cibernético.

_Nos convencemos de que realmente no lo merecen. Que no son mejores que nosotros. _

Pero yo no lo merezco. No soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez tengo el talento y la inteligencia necesaria para el trabajo, pero no he pagado las cuotas. Estoy aquí porque me acosté con los hombres adecuados. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Más e-mails llegan a mi bandeja de entrada. Más informes, más solicitudes de autorización para perseguir una cuenta u otra. Todo dirigido a la señorita Berry, todo escrito con practicada precaución.

_Todavía respetamos el poder y seguiremos inclinándonos ante él, independientemente de la forma en que podemos sentirnos acerca de las manos que lo sujetan. _

Miro hacia abajo a mis manos, recuerdo cómo se sienten cuando están contra la piel desnuda de Robert. Recuerdo el placer y la emoción.

Recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de su erección, cómo las crestas se frotaron contra mi palma mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Y recuerdo cómo se sentía esa misma mano dentro del agarre de Finn menos de una semana más tarde, cuando me llevó gentilmente a la joyería donde podíamos comprar un anillo.

Cierro mi mano en un puño y giro mi cabeza con disgusto. Sé cómo se sienten las personas acerca de las manos que sostienen mi poder. Son las manos de una puta.

Pero, de nuevo, esto no es realmente cierto, ¿verdad? Porque es Robert quien tiene mi poder. Esto es del dominio público. Durante todo este tiempo me he engañado con la creencia de que las personas temen y respetan el océano, pero en la tradición de todas las grandes sociedades antiguas, es la luna a la que adoran. Es la luna a la cual respetan y rinden homenaje, a la que rezan. ¿El océano? Eso no es nada más que una consecuencia de los dioses mayores.

Este miedo en el que estoy apostando, es el miedo que Robert me ha prestado. Una vez que todos se enteren de que Robert ya no es parte de mi vida, ¿qué lo mantendrá todo junto?

Y, ¿cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que ya no voy a ser capaz de poner mis manos sobre él? ¿Cómo puedo respirar sin la promesa de ese pecado?

El pensamiento me hace sentir un poco enferma. Trato de concentrarme en otras cosas, los informes, los archivos, el balance de las hojas, pero al final, mis pensamientos siguen volviendo a él. Necesito su orientación, la comodidad de su voz.

Miro el archivo abierto delante de mí antes de cerrarlo de un golpe. Los números pueden ser reconfortantes, pero en este momento necesito la distracción del antagonismo.

Bajo a la oficina de Quinn. No llamo primero, aunque debería. Su asistente no me detiene mientras camino a su puerta, abriéndola sin llamar. Está sentada en su escritorio, estudiando minuciosamente un archivo. Envolviendo la silla hay un abrigo de piel de zorro con adornos, el tipo de abrigo cuya necesidad nunca podría justificar aquí en Los Ángeles. Ella me mira con sus ojos sin mover la cabeza, su cabello oscuro colgando sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa lenta y siniestra.

_Ah, Quinn, siempre puedo contar contigo para rechazar el miedo a favor del odio. _

Entro, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Pausadamente, endereza su postura.

—¿Has pensado en alguna nueva tortura para mí hoy?

—Podría despedirte —digo suavemente—. ¿Eso no te molesta?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, aquí en esta oficina. ¿Por qué recorrer terreno viejo? —Cuando no respondo, ella me presiona más—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rachel?

Suspiro, mis ojos se extienden sobre sus paredes blancas y su escritorio de madera oscura. Al igual que yo, ella no tiene fotos de sus seres queridos y comento sobre ello.

—No traigo mi vida personal al trabajo conmigo —dice simplemente.

—¿Tienes una vida personal?

Una vez más, sonríe.

—Pregúntame durante mi tiempo personal.

Asiento, aunque dudo que ella jamás responda a una pregunta que no quiera responder, independientemente de la hora que sea.

—Lamento no haberte dejado dirigir el proyecto Maned Wolf —digo, señalando el archivo—. Sam no ganó el privilegio.

—No te disculpes, no va a hacer ningún bien.

El comentario me toma por sorpresa.

—Actúas como si fueras la que tiene las de ganar aquí.

Quinn se inclina en su silla; gira hacia atrás y hacia adelante, medio pensativa, medio aburrida.

—Cómo has señalado varias veces, podrías haberme despedido y por un momento creí que lo harías. Cuando le diste a Sam la autoridad que debía ser la mía, pensé que tenías planes para hacerme caer lentamente, dolorosamente, o al menos eso es lo que pensé por un segundo.

—¿Por un segundo?

—Ya sabes, cuando me pediste que lo reconociera como mi superior. Ese fue un gran movimiento de tu parte, allá arriba en la escala de maldad. Excepto que tan pronto como me dijiste lo que querías que dijera, tan pronto como me hube humillado a mí misma frente a mis compañeros de trabajo, tuviste esa mirada en tu cara…

—¿Qué mirada?

—La mirada de culpa, por supuesto —dice riendo—. Si de verdad quieres ser malvada, simplemente no puedes llevarla. —Se pone de pie, camina alrededor de su escritorio, y se apoya en la parte superior del mismo—. Creo que es por eso que estás con el señor Dade. Solía pensar que lo estabas utilizando para salir adelante. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora creo que te gusta porque te da permiso para ser mala, y cuando no lo tomas de él, es malo _para _ti. Él hace todo el trabajo sucio, empujándote a hacer lo que quieras, pero tú no te atreves a iniciarte. De esta manera, puedes evitar la culpa... o por lo menos esa es la teoría.

—¿Tu teoría?

—No, no, la _tuya_. Mi teoría es que tu teoría no está funcionando para ti. Lo dejaste tomar el control, haces las cosas que te dice que hagas, dejas que te toque en formas y lugares que piensas que deberías estar avergonzada de todo con la esperanza de que seas capaz de disfrutar de ella sin culpa. Pero la culpa es un poco más tenaz que eso. Te esclaviza, como siempre lo hace.

—¿_Soy _una esclava de mi culpa? —chasqueé. De alguna manera, esta acusación me cabrea más que todas las demás—. Tom se ha ido. No he hecho campaña a favor de que recupere su trabajo. No he dejado que el señor Evans me avergüence. No he le pedido disculpas a nadie…

—Sólo me pediste disculpas a mí.

Me quedo de pie con la boca ligeramente abierta. Me tiene allí. Y lo sabe. Se levanta, cruza hacia mí, eleva sus manos y tira el pelo de mis hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué la fascinación conmigo? ¿Es porque quieres ser como yo?

—No seas ridícula.

—Porque yo vivo sin culpa. Sé lo que quiero, y no me mortifico. A veces no lo consigo de inmediato, a veces se tarda un rato, pero puedo ser paciente y cuando tengo que serlo, puedo ser despiadada mientras sonrío. —Deja caer el pelo, da un paso atrás y deja que sus ojos se muevan hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuerpo hasta que me cruzo de brazos sobre mi pecho protectoramente—. Si yo hubiera estado en tu posición durante nuestra última reunión, también habría hecho que llamaras a Sam tu superior. Pero no me habría sentido mal por ello. Entonces habría encontrado una manera de organizar otra reunión, sólo de nosotros tres.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Porque querría que Sam viera lo que podría hacer contigo. —Extiende la mano otra vez, deja que sus dedos se apoyen en mi garganta y los desliza hacia abajo a la curva de mi pecho. Doy un paso hacia atrás.

Doy un paso hacia atrás... pero no lejos. No estoy gritándole o amenazándole. Simplemente doy un paso atrás. Si el miedo es mi amante, entonces aquí en la oficina de Quinn es mi maestro, hace que mi corazón se acelere, me mantiene allí con su oscuro encanto.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? —pregunta Quinn—. Si Sam estuviera sentado justo allí. —Mira hacia atrás a su escritorio y parece hacer contacto visual con unos ojos que no están allí—. Imagina cómo reaccionaría si te viera saltar cuando hago esto.

Su mano se mueve de nuevo hacia delante, entre mis piernas; de nuevo, salto y doy un paso atrás.

—Imagínate si viera eso —dice de nuevo—. Nunca te dejaría en paz, no tu superior, Sam. Te estaría llamando a su propia oficina todos los días, sólo para probarte, tocándote cada vez en un lugar diferente. A veces rozaría su mano contra tu pecho, al parecer por accidente. Eso es probablemente donde empezaría. Entonces él te daría una palmada en el trasero a la salida, tal vez incluso un pequeño apretón. La próxima reunión sería peor. Vería tus pezones endurecerse bajo tu blusa mientras tú anticipas su próximo movimiento, justo como están creciendo con fuerza ahora, mientras tú los imaginas.

—No están…

—Y él te pediría que te quitaras la chaqueta, ya sabes, sólo para hacerte sentir cómoda. Insistirá... como tu superior. Caminaría alrededor de la silla, masajea tus hombros hasta que sus manos se deslicen un poco más bajo, todavía masajeando pero ahora en la parte superior de tus pechos. Luego, sus manos se deslizan dentro de tu blusa, jugando con esos pezones duros mientras con la otra mano se desliza entre tus piernas. Empiezas a protestar y él te deja, diciéndote que lo llames señor. Y lo haces, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no, Rachel? ¿Ser llevada al libertinaje? ¿Ser acariciada en lugares públicos sin culpa? Y realmente, ¿qué podrías hacer? Él es tu superior. Ya lo has dicho delante de ellos, delante de mí, delante de todos con los que trabajas. Apuesto a que de sólo pensar en ello te estás poniendo húmeda. Apuesto a que él deslizó su mano en tus bragas, sintiendo la humedad antes de deslizar un dedo o dos en tu coño mientras su pulgar juega con tu clítoris. Apuesto a que te hará venirte justo en esa silla mientras te retuerces y lo llamas señor.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo podría…

—Despedirme. Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero no lo harás. —Ésta última parte es cantada—. No me vas a despedir porque necesitas estudiarme. Soy la mujer que deseas ser. O tal vez más importante, soy la mujer que el señor Dade quiere que seas, la mujer que te está entrenando para ser. Si él supiera que hay una versión prefabricada aquí en esta oficina... bien, ¿qué _podría _llegar a hacer, Rachel? ¿Echarte a un lado? El camino del misionero es duro y lleno de rechazo y contratiempos. ¿Por qué no tomar el camino fácil y predicar a los creyentes? —Se inclina, susurra en mi oído—. Como yo. Soy una creyente. Paseo por el camino, he abrazado este evangelio. Soy la cosa real, y ¿tú? —Se ríe suavemente, negando antes de caminar hacia su escritorio—. Tú nunca lo serás.

Hay algo de verdad en lo que está diciendo, pero lo que me molesta no es que yo nunca seré como Quinn, es que siempre quise serlo. Lo que me molesta es que si me quedo en esta empresa, mi futuro estará plagado de este tipo de conversaciones. Tengo opciones, pero no aquí.

Más tarde ese día, voy a la oficina del señor Evans con mi renuncia en mi mano.


	12. Chapter 12

El resto del día tiene una calidad surrealista. El Sr. Evans había estado aturdido mientras oscilaba entre la alegría y el terror. ¿Estaba el Sr. Dade molesto por algo? ¿Lo estaba yo?

No, yo había respondido. Todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, la oficina no me venía bien; no, no la habitación, sino la posición, la empresa, la vida... Le había asegurado de nuevo después de eso, tropezando con mis palabras cuando él balbuceaba sus obviedades. Estaban las logísticas en las que pensar, también. En el período muy corto de tiempo que he tenido mi trabajo. Las cosas se están haciendo, se están explorando nuevos enfoques. Sería una pena tirar todo eso, y el Sr. Evans lo sabe.

Pero también sabe que mi salida es un regalo. Es un regalo para él y para muchos otros que trabajan aquí, personas que no quieren estructurar sus vidas y carreras alrededor de la marea del océano. Comprensiblemente preferirían vivir en lugares donde estuvieran a salvo del tsunami inminente.

Así que arreglamos que me quede las próximas tres semanas, para ayudar con la transición. Tener tantos reemplazos en un corto período de tiempo no se ve bien, pero vamos a hacer que las cosas sean lo más fluidas posible.

Mi único requisito es que el Sr. Evans no le de mi trabajo a Quinn. Lo obligo a aceptar esa condición. Es la última vez que doblaré mis músculos aquí, en esta oficina, en este edificio. Sin duda, este último abuso de poder sumará otra grieta a los delicados restos de mi agrietada moralidad.

Vale la pena.

No me voy a casa cuando termina el día, y desde luego no voy a él. En su lugar conduzco alrededor de la ciudad, dejando que las luces de la noche me lleven en direcciones al azar, hacia este centro comercial, este restaurante, este evento que brilla sus focos en el aire, como llamando a Batman.

No estaciono, no me detengo ante nada excepto ante una señal de tráfico. No dejo de conducir hasta que llego a un callejón vagamente familiar, lejos de las luces y las deslumbrantes campañas de marketing. Me detengo un bar clandestino llamado Wishes4.

Estoy indecisa cuando llego a la puerta. Es tan blanco como lo recordaba, las letras del nombre siguen siendo igual de rojas. Como si los deseos fueran hechos de sangre.

Abro la puerta. Hay un hombre detrás de la barra, limpiando un vaso con un paño. Hombres y mujeres hablan entre ellos, la música de fondo proviene de los altavoces, no de músicos en vivo. Mientras me acerco a la barra, el barman hace contacto visual conmigo, me ofrece una sonrisa apreciativa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Qué es lo que tienes de whisky? —pregunto mientras me subo a un taburete de la barra, mis ojos sólo parpadean brevemente sobre el pequeño cubo de plástico detrás de la barra, el que desborda con rodajas pre-cortadas de lima.

—Tengo unos pocos —dice, nombrando unas cuantas marcas, nada tan grande como lo que Robert y yo nos permitimos mientras estábamos en Las Vegas. Niego con la cabeza y opto por un vodka con tónica en su lugar.

Él pone la copa frente a mí rápidamente, con una rodaja de limón en el vaso, no lima. La levanto, miro el pequeño círculo de humedad que deja en la barra. Me acosté en esa barra no hace mucho tiempo, la sal hacía cosquillas mi piel.

—¿Genevieve está trabajando esta noche? —No estoy segura de por qué estoy preguntando, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. Quizás es porque quiero entender. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Fue mi noche aquí realmente el punto de inflexión o una manifestación de una decisión más grande que yo había hecho, incluso antes de que Robert me hubiera llevado a través de esa puerta? ¿La decisión de adoptar el exceso y abandonar las convenciones de la sociedad que me enseñaron a apreciar?

O tal vez yo estaba aquí por una razón más básica. Tal vez lo que quería saber era lo que Robert y Genevieve estaban haciendo. Tal vez quería saber cuántas mujeres se habían acostado en esta barra, cuántas amantes habían compartido. ¿Había habido alguna vez en la que habían sido sólo ellos dos? ¿Eran sólo ellos dos ahora que yo me había marchado?

Sonrío hacia el camarero, que está demasiado ocupado contando el cambio para oír mi pregunta. Pregunto de nuevo y levanta la mirada con confusión.

—¿Genevieve? Nadie con ese nombre trabaja aquí.

—¿No? —Bajo mi vaso, de repente me siento un poco mareada—. La mujer con el cabello rojo… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—No tenemos a nadie aquí con el cabello rojo. Tenemos una Janey, ella es asiática. Ah, y está Andrew... supongo que se le podría llamar un rubio rojizo, aunque la mayoría sólo lo describen como calvo. Y está Henry y yo, ah y Elsie... ella es haitiana. Es algo que mirar. Negra como la noche con pómulos tan afilados que podrías cortarte con ellos. Cuando empieza a hablar francés, las propinas empiezan a rodar.

—¿Pero ninguna Genevieve? —pregunto humildemente.

—La única Genevieve que conozco vive en Camelot —dice con una sonrisa antes de alejarse para dirigirse a la mujer que agita su tarjeta de crédito en el aire.

Él no me escucha cuando le respondo en voz baja:

—Estás pensando en Genevieve y Camelot... no existe.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, estudiando los patrones más cuidadosamente. Se ven bastante normal. Hay unos pocos con pantalones de cintura baja, unos pocos hombres y mujeres que han trabajado un poco demasiado duro para emular la perfección visual de las estrellas de Hollywood. Pero la mayoría es gente común, personas que probablemente viven alrededor de aquí y sólo querían ir a su lugar en el barrio, un lugar con poca pretensión, un lugar que parece más dedicado a la comodidad que a la imagen. La última vez que estuve aquí, Robert y yo éramos el centro de atención. Todo el mundo parecía estar de alguna manera en sintonía con nosotros, hiperconscientes de nuestra presencia incluso antes... de que las cosas sucedieran.

Esta noche recibo algunas miradas, pero sólo del tipo que se puede esperar. Miradas de hombres con esperanza y mujeres competitivas. La energía es diferente. Y la música viene de un equipo de música.

Cuando el camarero me mira de nuevo, curvo mi dedo, haciéndole señas.

—¿Necesitas otro? —pregunta, mirando mi bebida que apenas he tocado.

—No, me estaba preguntando si tendrán música en vivo esta noche... ya sabes, más tarde.

Una vez más, me da una mirada divertida.

—No tenemos música en vivo aquí. Hicimos una noche de karaoke una vez, para un fin de semana de vacaciones... creo que fue el día de los Caídos... quizá Columbus. De todos modos, eso fue hace un par de años. En realidad no tuvo éxito.

Niego con la cabeza, ahora impaciente y un poco asustada.

—Yo estuve aquí. Escuché la música. Una mujer y un bajista. Él tocaba, ella cantaba. ¡Lo escuché!

Otra mirada burlona y, finalmente, el amanecer de la comprensión.

—Debes haber estado en esa fiesta privada que el dueño tuvo hace un tiempo atrás. Sí, he oído un poco a cerca de eso. El Sr. Dade contrató talento, y utilizó su propia gente para atender el bar. Yo estaba un poco enojado porque, ya sabes, no puedo darme el lujo de simplemente perder toda una noche de propinas, pero el Sr. Dade hizo como si fueran unas vacaciones pagadas para todos nosotros para que lo sepas. No hay quejas.

Tomo una afilada bocanada de aire, sintiéndome una vez más inestable en mi taburete. El camarero me está mirando más de cerca, con un nuevo brillo de interés en sus ojos.

—¿Te pagó? —pregunta.

—¿Disculpa? —La respuesta es muy rápida, muy visceral. No puedo evitar la nota de ofensa de mi voz.

—Hey, hey, está bien. Uno de mis amigos me dijo todo. A él le pagaron, también.

—Tu amigo... —Mi voz se apaga mientras un nuevo y horrible pensamiento se me ocurre—. ¿Tu amigo, el bajista?

—No, yo no sé nada acerca de los músicos. Mi amigo era uno de los clientes. El Sr. Dade no tiene idea de que yo lo conozco y él prestó juramento de secreto y todo... incluso tuvo que firmar algún acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero como he dicho, somos amigos. Rompes ese tipo de reglas para los amigos.

—Tenemos reglas por una razón —le susurro—. Hay algo que decir para seguir las reglas.

—Sí, lo que sea. —El camarero se ríe, confundiendo mi declaración con alegre provocación—. Él dice que le pagaron trescientos dólares sólo por aparecer. Sólo tenía que sentarse aquí y lucir como un borracho regular y luego, cuando el camarero sonaba la campana para la última llamada, bueno él tenía una opción, podía gastar parte de ese dinero en conseguir una última copa aquí o podía salir. Pero si tenía la copa, no podía entretenerse. Y si no lo hacía, no podía simplemente salir corriendo por la puerta, tenía que levantarse sin prisa. Como un borracho real.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. Todavía hay emoción en mi voz, no hay ofensa esta vez, algo más débil que habla de un dolor más profundo.

Pero una vez más, la música y el bullicio del bar ahoga la tonalidad y el bartender continúa.

—Me golpeó —dice él—. ¿Pero mi amigo? Él dice que cuando el Sr. Dade llegó, entró con esta chica completamente ardiente… No una prostituta o algo así. Dijo que ella vestía con marcas costosas y tenía un bolso de diseñador. Suena como un tipo de esos hombres de Rodeo Drive buscando una pequeña aventura, si me lo preguntas. Sabes lo que pienso… —Él baja la voz y luego aparta la mirada, poniéndose de repente incómodo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nah, lo que estaba pensando no debería decirse en compañía mixta. —Se ríe.

Dudo antes de provocarlo, tratando mi mejor mirada lujuriosa.

—Vamos, ¡me estoy muriendo! Dime todos los detalles sucios. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—¿En verdad quieres saber?

—¡Jodidamente sí!

Esta no es una parte que se cómo jugar pero el bartender no es muy inteligente así que continúa sin darse cuenta de eso.

—Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que el Sr. Dade y su señorita estaban actuando en una de esas fantasías de hombre rico —dice, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Apuesto a que una vez todos esos invitados falsos se fueron, él la folló, apuesto que la folló aquí mismo en este bar. Apuesto a que la bartender… ¿Cómo la llamaste, Genevieve? Apuesto a que ella también se unió. Y esos músicos… Mi amigo dijo que tuvieron que quedarse. Tal vez eran parte de la pequeña orgía o tal vez pudieron mirar. —Él niega con su cabeza, ya no está aquí.

En cambio, está perdido en su propia fantasía, una fantasía que es mucho más que fantasía para mí. Siento mis mejillas calentándose; la ansiedad acelera mi corazón.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? —pregunta soñadoramente—. Dos chicas haciéndose sexo oral frente a una audiencia aquí en mi bar. Hombre, lo que hubiera dado para ver eso. Hombre, ni siquiera habría tenido que pagarme. ¡Hubiera sido bartender, gracias, y también hubiera grabado todo eso por él! Debes haber visto la mujer, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad estabas allí? ¿Era ardiente?

Ahora mis mejillas están incendiándose; estoy agarrando mi bebida como si fuera un salvavidas. El bartender me mira de manera extraña y luego una lenta sonrisa se esparce por su rostro.

—_Estabas _aquí. Eras tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¡Tuviste sexo aquí, en mi bar, con una mujer mientras él veía! Oh hombre, mi amigo dijo que la chica era linda pero nunca soñé que sería tan linda como tú.

—No fue así —espeté.

—No, dime, ¿cómo fue? ¿Esa bartender, esa chica Camelot, se desnudaron entre ustedes frente a todos? ¿Y los músicos, también tuvieron un turno contigo? ¿O fueron sólo tú y el Sr. Dade? Siempre he querido tener sexo frente a otra gente… Pero hey, tú sabes, me gusta mirar también. Si alguna vez…

Me paro abruptamente, casi tropezándome cuando mis pies tocan el suelo y luego vuelo hacia la puerta. Mis movimientos son tan rudos, atrae la atención de los patrones que han estado ignorándome. Siento sus ojos en mi cuando me voy, pero principalmente los ojos de ese bartender.

Gente en ese bar, le preguntarán qué pasó. ¿Y _ese _bartender? Les contará. Les contará todo con detalles exactos, inventando las partes que no sabe… Las cuales son todas. Pero sus imaginaciones son tan cercanas a la verdad, no puedo decir que mi reputación está siendo injustamente manchada.

Mis manos están temblando tanto, no puedo sacar mis llaves de mi bolso. Me recuesto contra el auto, trato de controlarme, trato de respirar mejor y deshacerme de este sentimiento de humillación.

_Podrías hacer que lo despidan_.

Es la voz de mi demonio. Ahora estoy tan familiarizada con ella.

_Una llamada a tu Sr. Dade y ese bartender nunca trabajará aquí de nuevo. ¡No trabajará en ningún lugar! ¡Él lo desacreditará hasta el punto de que nadie volverá a creer en lo que dice! ¡Tienes el poder, Rachel! Sólo marca los números y pide la luna. _

Y mi demonio tiene un punto. Así funciona Robert. Es capaz de vivir sin consecuencias. La única verdad que lo toca es a la que aprecia. Personas que se desviaron de su versión pre aprobada de la realidad pagan el precio, y así, al final terminas con sólo seguidores. Puedo usar ese poder ahora. Si me quedo con él, mis errores e indiscreciones nunca regresarán para atormentarme. ¡Nunca nadie se volverá a atrever a avergonzarme!

_Y más vidas serán arruinadas. Personas serán castigadas por estar fuera de nuestro círculo de dos_.

Esta es de la voz extraña de mi ángel. Tom y Finn… Ambos sobrepasaron una línea conmigo. No sería tan loco decir que tenía el derecho a contraatacar.

Stalin, Mao, Mary Tudor, Napoleón, Calígula… ¿Cuántas veces se dijeron lo mismo antes de que empezaran a contraatacar contra gente que no había hecho nada en absoluto? Esos eran hombres y mujeres gobernados por el miedo. Por años, algunas veces décadas, consiguieron exactamente lo que querían. Nadie tenía permitido decirles sus errores o fallas; esos eran borrados de las páginas de los periódicos, baneados del discurso público.

Pero detrás de su espalda, Mary Tudor, era llamada Bloody Mary. Puedes detener los discursos pero no los susurros. Ese es el costo de gobernar por miedo. ¿Puedo permitirme pagar ese precio? ¿Quiero pasar mi vida justificando la destrucción de otros?

—No —digo en voz alta, para mí misma, a la noche—. Es mejor vivir con las humillaciones, es mejor vivir con las consecuencias.

Entro a mi auto y conduzco, mis mejillas siguen ardiendo con vergüenza. Incluso cuando estoy a kilómetros de distancia, estoy segura de que puedo escuchar las palabras susurradas del bartender, puedo escuchar su risa cruda mientras le cuenta a esos extraños mis secretos más íntimos.

Pero esta vez, no tengo que sentirme avergonzada de cómo respondí.

Esta vez, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir con el insulto.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en este capítulo está en mi perfil.**_


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, estoy preparada. Sé que el Sr. Evans no hará un gran anuncio formal de que me voy, no todavía, pero este tipo de cosas se esparcen rápidamente. Después de todo, esto no es sólo un rumor. Es la historia de la caída de un rival temido. No importa que yo decidiera renunciar, la historia será tergiversada como siempre sucede. Se añadirá drama; el final será reescrito para que se dé más satisfacción.

_Ella fue echada, no pudo detenerlo; el Sr. Dade se cansó de ella, la lanzó a los lobos. _Tal vez, también dirán que engañé a Robert con el Sr. Evans. Podrían decir que cuando fui a su oficina, no había hablado pero había estado en su regazo, extendida en su escritorio, mis piernas abiertas, invitándolo. Tal vez me pondrían de rodillas. _Ella pensó que simplemente podía seguir acostándose con la gente para escalar posiciones, pero esta vez, engañó al hombre equivocado. _

Me reí mientras ataba mi cabello en un moño. La historia tiene una cierta narrativa circular que funciona bien. Miro en el espejo. No estoy usando maquillaje. Así le gusto a Robert, pero también le gusta cuando tengo el cabello suelto. Dave era lo contrario. Quería mi cabello prolijo y organizado pero apreciaba los efectos de un poco de bronzer.

Pero al usar mi cabello recogido, sin maquillaje… Es como si no tuviera máscara ni escudo. Esta soy yo en mis propios términos. Estoy vulnerable pero quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para admitir eso. Quiero ser tocada por las consecuencias de mis acciones. Quiero reinventarme una vez más, esta vez usando sólo mi propia definición como guía.

Quiero, pero asusta hasta más no poder. En verdad nunca quise temerle a mi amante; lo mejor que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo.

* * *

Entro a la firma, preparada para la caída, la burla, los susurros que ya no serán bajos. Pero la atmosfera permanece igual. Todos están indiferentes.

Los susurros permanecen detrás de las puertas cerradas, muy bajos para ser escuchados.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Brittany se ve tensa.

—Él está aquí —dice ella.

No tengo que preguntar para saber quién es. Miro a mi puerta cerrada.

—¿Ahí? ¿Esperándome?

Ella asiente, pestañea, endereza su postura.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Café?

—¿Le trajiste café?

—Le traje un espresso.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Sí, las personas siempre adorarán la luna. Declino la oferta de café o algo más y sugiero que se tome un pequeño descanso. Quince minutos… Tal vez media hora; tómate tu tiempo. Ella entiende mi mensaje y se va mientras miro mi puerta cerrada.

Es mi oficina. No debería estar nerviosa por entrar sin importar quién esté ahí.

Pero no será mi oficina por mucho y este no es simplemente alguien.

Es Él. Me sentí tan fuerte cuando me desperté esta mañana. Me sentí fuerte anoche cuando me rehusé a buscar castigo del bartender. Me sentí fuerte cuando le entregué mi ultimátum.

Pero raras veces me siento fuerte al enfrentar la oposición de Robert. Es difícil decirle que no, resistir nuestra conexión.

—Es sólo la luna —me susurré a mí misma.

Puse mi mano en la manija, respiré profundamente y entro. Él está sentado frente a mi mesa, mirándola, mirando por la pared de vidrio. No se voltea mientras entro pero sé que me siente, me nota…

Cierro la puerta.

—Renunciaste.

Cuidadosamente, me muevo hacia adelante hasta que estoy a medio metro detrás de él. Todavía no se voltea.

—Entregué mi renuncia.

—Deshagámonos de los eufemismos. Nunca los has usado de forma grácil. Te rendiste, con el trabajo, con nosotros, en todo lo que alguna vez había importado.

Me río con eso. No puedo evitarlo. Cambio de posiciones de nuevo, me paro frente a él, me inclino en la parte delantera de mi escritorio

—Hay muchas cosas que importan, Robert.

—Deberías sentarte —dice él, sus ojos todavía en la ventana—, en tu silla.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es tu silla! —Él no grita pero hay una ferocidad en su voz que me hace saltar. Aleja sus ojos de la ventana y me mira directamente—. ¡Esta es tu oficina, aquí es donde perteneces hasta que pertenezcas a otra parte, en un piso aún más alto, con un nuevo trono y un imperio más grande! ¡Perteneces aquí y me perteneces a mí!

No respondo; no puedo encontrar mi voz.

Él se para, lentamente, hay menos de diez centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Toma mi rostro en sus manos, lo levanta hacia su mirada.

—Me perteneces —dice él, su odio, de repente se ha ido, ahora está reemplazado por lo que parece ser cansancio.

—Eso pensaba yo también —digo en voz baja—, hasta que me mostraste tu mundo.

—¿No te gusta lo que ves? —Él niega con su cabeza—. Esa no ha sido mi observación.

—Oh, es un mundo tentador. Haces que mis fantasías se vuelvan realidad. Ese bar, Wishes. —Sonrío ligeramente y repito la palabra—. Wishes. Es como una historia de tipo el _Laberinto del Fauno_….

—Lo cual es jodidamente más interesante que una historia de cuentos de hadas de Disney en la que Finn quiere que vivas. —Él levanta mi brazo, besa la parte interna de mi muñeca.

—Sí —digo, luchando para mantener mi concentración—, excepto que este cuento, el bien y el mal no tiene significado. Simplemente tienes deseos y se hacen realidad. Esos que no están al margen son botados del juego. _Por supuesto _que es apetecible cuando eres quien está haciendo deseos. Pero es tu mundo, Robert, no el mío.

Él suelta mi brazo, su rostro enrojece. Una rabia de pasión, frustración, y sí, amor, puedo verlo todo ahí, junto, deshaciéndolo.

—Podría ser tu amor. Es lo que quiero, Rachel. Quiero que gobernemos lado a lado. Quiero que los deseos que están concedidos sean _nuestros _deseos. Podría suceder, sólo dame tiempo…

—Oh, Robert, puedes reescribir la historia pero no puedes reescribir el presente. Te estoy dejando y a este trabajo no por el poder que todavía no tengo, sino porque no quiero gobernar. No así.

—¿Así que quieres jugar el juego de alguien más? —dice con furia—. ¿Quieres que te pisoteen? ¿Qué te quiten todo?

Estiro la mano, dejo que mis dedos descansen en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

—Solía preguntarme qué era lo que nos conectaba. No pude descubrir por qué estábamos tan intensamente atraídos. Me he estado diciendo que eres la luna y yo soy el mar, que tu mueves mi marea con tu gravedad.

Él sonríe por primera vez.

—La luna y el océano, me gusta eso.

—Es una linda metáfora —concedo—, pero tal vez un poco simple. Creo que sentí como un espíritu similar en ti, una pareja de escapada.

Su fruncimiento aumenta; se mueve lejos de mi alcance.

—No estoy escapando de algo, Rachel. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Robert, has estado huyendo toda tu vida. Yo también. La única diferencia es que yo he estado huyendo de los errores de mi hermana y tú de los de tus padres. Hemos trabajado tan duro para no ser ellos que nos hemos olvidado de cómo ser nosotros.

—No —dice el, ahora sonando casi infantil—. ¡Te salvé de eso! Era Finn quien quería rehacerte. ¡Era él quien quería que te convirtieras en la esposa Hudson! ¡Te liberé!

—No, Robert. Simplemente me hiciste correr en otra dirección.

Su mano va a su estómago; agarra la tela de su camisa y por un momento veo el pequeño niño, el que fue forzado a ponerse de pie y ver mientras su padre era arrastrado a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió. El niño que vio a su madre contar cuántas manzanas podía costear poner en el carrito de compras. Veo la confusión del niño. Veo que está perdido.

De nuevo, me muevo hacia adelante, de nuevo me estiro hacia él, de nuevo él se aleja… Pero no por mucho. Cuando me estiro hacia él de nuevo, se queda quieto, me deja pasar mis manos por su mejilla, suave de su última afeitada.

Él cierra sus ojos y ahí está, la cosa que no pensaba que fuera posible…

La luna suelta una lágrima.

La beso, luego la siguiente cae por su rostro. Y luego un suave sollozo mientras lo atraigo a mí, lo tomo en mis brazos, besando cada lágrima salada mientras caen en una rápida sucesión ascendiente. Quiero calmar al pequeño niño dentro. Quiero envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que está bien, que puede relajarse.

Puede dejar de correr.

Encuentra mi boca, me besa fuertemente; sus brazos me envuelven, me acercan, su necesidad es tan intensa, me quita el aliento.

—Dejemos de correr —susurro y en un segundo estamos de rodillas, ambos aferrándonos al otro.

Él me quita la chaqueta. Su piel todavía está salada mientras beso sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su boca.

Gentilmente, me baja al suelo y cuando susurro su nombre, un pequeño chillido se le escapa y puedo escuchar cuando exhala el aliento que ha estado reteniendo todos estos años.

Nuestras camisas no están; es piel con piel. Puedo sentirlo pero no puedo verlo. Nuestros ojos están en el otro, cerrados lo suficiente para los besos que seguimos permitiéndonos.

Nunca antes ha sido de esta forma. Nunca ha sido tan… Igualitario. El único poder que siento es el poder de nuestro amor no hablado. Llena la habitación, se desliza por las paredes tan seguramente mientras sus manos se deslizan por mis muslos.

Todo parece tomar un aura dorada, suave, rica, nostálgica y nueva, todo a la misma vez.

Mi falda está en mi cintura; siento que el tenso moño de mi cabello se afloja. Agarro sus brazos esculpidos, presiono mis pechos contra su duro pecho. Él es tan fuerte, este hombre-niño mío. Tiene la constitución de un atleta. Como un corredor.

Rodamos por el suelo y tiro desesperadamente de su cinturón. Nada nos puede separar. Quiero estar conectada con él en todas las formas. Necesito llevarlo dentro de mí, dentro donde se puede sentir seguro. Sus pantalones salen. Él está listo para mí, necesitándome. Siento su erección presionada contra mi cadera mientras su boca continua explorando la mía como si nunca antes me hubiera besado, como si cada beso estuviera cumpliendo un sueño.

Y cuando entra en mí, soy yo quien grita. No me di cuenta de cuánto quería esto. Cuánto quería hacerle el amor a _este _hombre, Robert, el hombre que el Sr. Dade nunca deja que nadie vea.

Ahora siento sus labios en mi cuello; su toque es tan cálido, su latido tan fuerte, tan fuerte como el mío. El ritmo es un latido cautivador y discordante. Y luego se detiene; todavía dentro de mí pone su mano gentilmente contra mi rostro y mira mis ojos, sus propios ojos grises grandes con preguntas, como si no pudiera creer que esté aquí, conmigo, haciéndome el amor sin su máscara, sin mi escudo.

Y el amor que siento saliendo de él… Me hace llorar y luego reírme cuando él imita mis anteriores acciones, besando las lágrimas.

Y se mueve de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas con un movimiento circular, golpeando cada lugar mientras me sostiene. Ahora estamos tan callados. Nadie afuera de la puerta sería capaz de oírnos. Este momento es privado, especial y tan hermoso.

Aprieto mis muslos juntos para que pueda tensarme alrededor de él, sentir cada sabor y rugosidad de la fricción. Nos voltea de costado y yo meto mis piernas con las de él. Nuestros cuerpo están unidos juntos en un encaje perfecto, de rompecabezas. Él se presiona dentro de mí, moviéndose contra mí, nuestros brazos envueltos alrededor del otro. Suavemente paso mis uñas por su espalda y él besa mi mejilla, mi frente, mi cabello.

Mi cabeza está enterrada en su cuello cuando el orgasmo llega, ondeando dentro de mí como una lenta ola. Sí, soy el océano de nuevo pero esto no es un huracán. Esta es la ola que atrae. Arqueo mi espalda, temblando como para dejar que salga.

En ese momento, mientras él se viene dentro de mí, susurrando mi nombre, bañándome con besos amorosos, siento la culminación de nuestra devoción bombeando dentro de mí. Lo siento colapsar contra mí, su pasión finalmente consumida.

Y en ese momento me pregunto, ¿este es otro comienzo?

Ese pensamiento debería asustarme pero no es así. Nada podría asustarme en este momento. No ahora mientras sostengo a Robert en mis brazos, sintiendo su calor, respirando irregularmente contra mi piel. No, no hay qué temer. Aquí, en este momento, no hay nada de qué escapar.

Y nos quedamos así por lo que parece por siempre pero es probablemente sólo unos minutos. Sólo los dos, sosteniéndonos en un silencio cariñoso.

No es hasta que Brittany llega, la escucho dejar caer algo en su escritorio, escucho su silla chirrear por el suelo, que el momento comienza a desvanecerse. El halo dorado se disipa. El suelo comienza a sentirse duro contra mi espalda.

Y algo cambia en Robert, también. Se tensa y sin que mueva un músculo, lo siento. Lo siento alejándose.

No digo nada cuando él se pone de pie. No hablo mientras se pone su ropa, me tira la mía.

No encuentra mi mirada.

—Le deberías decir al Sr. Evans que no vas a renunciar después de todo —dice—. No te molestará mucho al respecto. Yo me aseguraré.

Sus palabras son mecánicas pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Lo que me molesta es lo que está diciendo… Es como si toda la conversación que nos llevó a estar desnudos en el suelo, a hacer el amor, es como si hubiera borrado la conversación de su mente. O tal vez más acertado, es que él me está haciendo saber que nunca lo mencionará de nuevo. Me está diciendo que cualquier momento de verdad, que los vistazos que pueda obtener del hombre que hay debajo de la ambición, nunca será más que eso: momentos y vistazos.

Nunca durarán. Nunca influenciarán la grandiosa narrativa.

Me pongo mi camisa. Estoy tan cansada, tan increíblemente triste.

—Me voy a ir de este trabajo, Robert. —Sigo sentada en el suelo. Alzo la mirada para verlo. Se para por encima de mí, una vez de nuevo tomando la posición de un rey—. Estoy tomando un nuevo camino —le recuerdo. Y luego añado, con sólo una pisca de esperanza, una dosis de ruego—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Me mira pero no se encuentra con mis ojos. Es tan extraño porque sólo hace minutos se veía tan joven y ahora se ve tan viejo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dice, su voz pesada, déspota—. Aterrizarás en tus pies, siempre lo haces. Eres de las únicas que puede tomar cualquier camino y todavía liderar la carrera. ¿Pero yo? No soy tan versátil.

—Robert…

Se inclina, me besa en la frente, respira mi perfume antes de decir:

—Lo siento.

Y luego se levanta y se va, asegurándose de abrir la puerta sólo un poco, asegurándose de que nadie me vea con mi ropa arrugada, mi cabello un desastre. Nadie me ve en el suelo, llorando por el hombre que sólo he logrado comprender de verdad.

Todos esos años él ha estado huyendo, de su pasado, del dolor… Y ahora está huyendo de mí.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Menos de una hora después de que Robert saliera de mi oficina el Sr. Evans vino a verme contaminando un lugar que era sólo una hora antes, un lugar de pasión y amor. Me dijo que el señor Dade había venido a verlo. Aseguró al señor Evans que no iba a retirar sus negocios de la firma sólo por mi partida. El señor Dade le dijo que esto se debía a mí y a mi altruismo y que si yo daba a entender que no era feliz con la forma en que estaba siendo tratada durante mis últimos días en el trabajo, todas las apuestas estaban fuera. Luego el señor Evans gastó unos veinte minutos duchándome con elogios, besando mi culo, y asegurándose que estuviera feliz.

No puedo esperar a salir de este lugar.

* * *

Los días pasan y no escucho de Robert. No lo espero. Es la manera que tiene que ser.

Eso rompe mi corazón.

Pero hay un montón de distracciones. Ninguna de ellas, agradable. El fin de semana voy a ver a mis padres. Voy a decirles la verdad acerca de todo. Me siento en su sala, con las manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, mi cabeza inclinada, la imagen de la contrición.

Les digo que engañé a Finn, que estamos separados. Les digo que les he estado escondiendo esta ruptura desde hace más de un mes.

Me siento en el sofá rosa con dibujos, dentro de sus paredes de color crema, y espero las comparaciones. Las comparaciones con Rebecca.

Ellas vienen rápidamente de mi padre. Soy una vergüenza, una decepción… una puta. Al igual que _ella_.

Mi madre no habla, pero sus lágrimas silenciosas lo dicen todo.

Y entonces algo extraño sucede cuando mi padre continúa interrogándome. Algo feo. Ocurre mientras me pregunta acerca del hombre con quien traicioné a Finn con, "este tipo Robert Dade". Mientras se hace claro que Robert es rico, un jugador de poder, un hombre quien tenía mucho más que un interés pasajero en mí, es entonces que el tono de mi padre se ablanda. ¿Puedo hacer que funcione con Robert? ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?

Y, de repente, mi padre piensa que Finn no era un gran tipo, después de todo. Nunca pensó que era lo correcto para mí. No debería venderme por poco, apunta alto; eso es lo que él siempre dice. Si este señor Dade puede hacer una mujer honesta de mí…

—Para —digo. No grito la palabra pero sale con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que mi padre haga silencio. Mi madre está a mi lado, secando las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me mira con curiosidad—. No importa si Robert Dade pone un anillo en mi dedo o no —digo en voz baja—. El hombre que me ayudó a engañar a otro nunca puede hacerme honesta.

—Está bien, pero lo que estoy diciendo… —empieza mi padre, sus ojos marrones siguen brillando con esperanza y ambición.

Pero de nuevo interrumpo.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que está bien engañar siempre que yo saque algo bueno de eso. Algo que durará. Quería creer eso, también, pero no lo hago.

Mi madre pone una mano en mi rodilla, dándole un apretón reconfortante.

—Rachel, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Me la quedo mirando fijamente, a su mano arrugada pero suave debido a un exceso de loción. Las manos de mi padre no son mucho más grandes. Ninguna de ellas tiene un solo callo.

Solía pensar que eran las manos de la virtud, que al igual que la balanza de la justicia ellos podían pesar el peso de la culpa de otro y llegar a una sentencia adecuada. Mi hermana se merecía ser rechazada, odiada, aislada. Se lo merecía, porque mis padres me dijeron eso. Si yo tomé ese camino me lo merezco, también.

Pero ahora, sentada aquí en este sofá, confesando mis pecados, una idea florece en mí. Es una idea que cambia todo.

—Ella necesitaba ayuda —digo las palabras lentamente, saboreándolas.

—¿Quién? —pregunta mi padre.

Lo miro con ojos nuevos. Noto la forma en que su estómago cuelga un poco más de sus pantalones, sus entradas en el pelo, el gris cuidadosamente recubierto con tinte de color marrón claro. Miro hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Mi madre y yo estamos con los pies descalzos, para proteger la alfombra. Pero ni una sola vez mi madre le ha pedido a mi padre quitarse los zapatos al entrar en la casa, incluso mientras se lo pedía el resto de nosotros.

Nunca he pensado acerca del por qué era así antes. Supongo que solo asumí que él era el rey del castillo por lo tanto se le concedían ciertos privilegios.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez usa los zapatos porque cuando él es el único que no está descalzo, le da la ilusión de altura.

—Rebecca —respondo finalmente—. Mi hermana. Cuando atrapaste a mi hermana con ese chico en su habitación, teniendo sexo, usando drogas… necesitaba ayuda.

La mano de mi madre rápidamente se aleja y mi padre se enrojece de ira.

—No menciones el nombre de esa persona en esta casa.

—¿Esa persona? —pregunto incrédulamente—. Esa persona era tu hija. Era mi hermana y necesitaba ayuda.

—Rachel, por favor. —Respira mi madre. Las lágrimas están frescas otra vez—. No vamos a volver a vivir esto. Tú no eres tu hermana.

—No, no lo soy. Me preocupaba que me convirtiera en ella. Me preocupaba que cometiera un terrible error y que ustedes me aislaran, me exiliaran de la familia al igual que hicieron con ella. Creo que me preocupaba tan recientemente como ayer —digo con una risa amarga—. Sé mi papel. Sé que tengo que ayudarlos a vivir la ilusión. Soy la experta, la hija de buen comportamiento que va a casarse bien. Pueden apuntar a mí y demostrar al mundo que todo lo que ha pasado con Rebecca fue una casualidad. Nada de eso fue nuestra culpa. Su muerte no fue la consecuencia de nuestro rechazo. ¡No fue porque nos negamos a reconocer que estaba enferma, que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica!

—Ella era una puta sucia —dice mi padre, sus ojos ahora pegados a sus elevados zapatos—. Ella rechazó disciplina, no tenía un centro moral... ¡Juro que a veces me pregunto cómo una mujer así podía compartir mis genes! —Levanta sus ojos a mi madre, lanzándole una mirada acusadora—. Sabes que ella no se veía nada como yo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, ella era tuya! —rompo, poniéndome de pie—. ¡No consigues simplemente inventar nuevas maneras de negarla! Ella era tu carne y tu sangre, tu responsabilidad, ella era más de lo que estaban preparados para manejar y la cagaron.

—¡Rachel! —Mi madre llora mientras mi padre murmura algo acerca de mi lenguaje.

—¡La cagaron! —digo de nuevo—. Todos lo hicimos. No sabíamos nada acerca de enfermedad mental o adicción. Estábamos confundidos, desorientados, y sobre todo teníamos miedo. Así que cometimos una gran cantidad de errores y ahora está muerta.

—¡Rachel! —De nuevo, mi madre—. ¡No puedes culpar a tu padre por su muerte!

Le doy una mirada fulminante.

—No se trata de culpa, pero si lo fuera, no sería _sólo _su culpa.

—¡Rachel! —Esta vez de mi padre.

—Esto es acerca de vivir con las consecuencias. Cometimos errores con Rebecca. Tal vez si podemos aceptarlo, podemos trabajar a través de eso. ¡Tal vez podamos dejar de negar que existió! Vine aquí porque acepte mis errores, el error de aceptar el anillo de Finn, el error de involucrarme con alguien más antes de terminar con él... oh, y he cometido muchos errores en la forma en que me he manejado con Robert Dade. La cagué y ha afectado cada aspecto de mi vida. Renuncié a mi trabajo por todos los errores que he cometido.

—Espera un minuto —dice mi padre, su ira cambiando rápidamente a preocupación—. ¡Esa es la más importante firma de consultoría en el país! A menos que estén exigiendo tu dimisión.

—No lo hacen, pero no puedo quedarme. Todo el mundo sabe lo que he hecho, no confían en mí, no me respetan, y no quieren trabajar conmigo. Esa es la consecuencia de mis acciones. Y tal vez eso no es justo, pero así es la vida. Quiero vivir la vida, papá —digo, mi voz quebrándose ligeramente—. Quiero vivir la vida de la manera que realmente es. Estoy tan, tan cansada de las ilusiones.

Mi madre llega a mí otra vez.

—Cariño, estas sobreexcitada. Si este tipo el señor Dade es tan exitoso como lo haces sonar, y si él se preocupa por ti, bueno, tal vez podrías intentarlo. No es necesario saber cómo empezó todo. ¡Y ni siquiera tienes que trabajar! ¡Podrías conseguir participar en una obra de caridad! Podrías decir que fue una elección que hiciste porque…

Ella sigue hablando, pero no puedo oírla más. Acaba solo de pintar otro cuadro bonito, un retrato de mí que salta sobre mis defectos… mis puntos fuertes, también, para el caso. Me quedo mirando la repisa por encima de la chimenea. Hay fotos de mí, de ellos, de mis abuelos…. Nunca habrá una foto de Rebecca allí. Nadie en esta sala está equipado para enseñarme cómo enfrentarse a la realidad. Miro a mi madre mientras habla, mi padre mientras cocina… no tiene sentido estar enojada. No me va a llegar a ninguna parte.

Suelto la mano de mi madre y tomo una profunda y limpiadora respiración para ayudar a recuperar mi compostura antes de besar a mi padre en la mejilla.

—Gracias por dejarme hablar —digo en voz baja, resignadamente. Me inclino hacia abajo y le doy un beso a mi madre también—. Te amo —digo a los dos.

Recojo mi bolso, dirigiéndome al vestíbulo, donde mis zapatos me esperan. Mi madre hace un gritito de confusión, pero es sólo mi padre, que me sigue.

Me siento en su sillón de cuero acolchado y aprieto las hebillas de mis talones.

—No fue nuestra culpa, lo sabes —dice con voz suave pero decidida—. Ella simplemente se negó a escuchar. Un psiquiatra no podría habernos ayudado con eso. Dijo que no hay nada que pudiéramos haber hecho diferente. Ni una maldita cosa que habría ayudado. Si había... Yo habría sabido. No quería simplemente... Yo habría sabido. No hay nada que hacer.

Cada palabra es un poco más mansa, un poco más desesperada.

Me pongo de pie, dándole un abrazo que es un poco demasiado duro y dura un momento demasiado largo.

—Por supuesto que no —digo—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —Y luego lo beso otra vez y digo adiós.

Porque no lo puedo cambiar. Y porque esto es una ilusión que él usa como un chaleco salvavidas y no está en mí quitarlo sólo para verlo ahogarse.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_

_**Solo quedan 3 capitulo para el final.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Y los días siguen pasando. Voy al trabajo, hago mis deberes. El señor Evans sigue susurrando tras puertas cerradas. Incluso las miradas de Quinn ahora no me afectan. Eso es lo que sucede cuando enfrentas la verdad, cuando escoges vivir con el dolor por un rato. Es tan fuerte herir a alguien que ya está en agonía.

Pero no puedo perderme mucho en mi depresión. Hay cosas que deben hacerse. Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo y aunque puedo quedarme por un tiempo, necesitaré otro. Sé que puedo ir a casi cualquier firma de consultoría. El señor Evans no se atrevería a quedarse corto al recomendarme con excelencias y, enfrentémoslo, después de mi actual trabajo cualquier cosa sería bajar de nivel. Como dijo mi padre, esta es la mejor firma de consultoría global en el país. A menos que me vuelva una exilada, tendré que conformarme con menos.

Sin embargo está bien. Prefiero la idea de ser un gran pez en un pequeño lago.

Pero hombre, cuánto lo extraño a _él_. Esa es la perdida que me tiene abriendo una nueva botella de vino cada noche.

He escuchado decir a las personas que cuando pierden a alguien que aman piensan que lo ven en todas partes. Cuando un extraño pasa vuelven a mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que no es él. Creen escuchar su voz en un café, solo para darse cuenta de que escucharon el sonido de un DJ barítono en la radio.

Pero yo no tengo esas alucinaciones. La voz de Robert, su apariencia, su todo… Es único. Nunca lo confundiría con alguien más. Y dado que él estaba conduciendo un Alfa Romeo, no es como si pudiera confundir los autos de otra gente con el suyo.

Simplemente se ha ido.

Darme cuenta es un golpe cuando estoy en casa, sola, a mitad de una botella de cabernet 1996. Un vino demasiado bueno para emborracharse, sin embargo estoy tentada. Esta ruptura ya no se siente como algo temporal y el vacío de la habitación llena mi corazón con una sensación similar de vacío.

_Incluso cuando no estoy contigo, estoy dentro de ti. Puedo tocarte con un pensamiento_.

Me lo dijo una vez y cierro los ojos tratando de creer en eso de nuevo. Me recuesto en los cojines de mi sofá y pongo una mano sobre mi pecho pretendiendo que es él.

_¿Estás pensando en mí, Robert? _

Y de repente estoy envuelta en una sensación de soledad tan fuerte que literalmente grito, me desgarro bajo su pesadez. No sé si la soledad es completamente mía o estoy sintiendo la suya desde lejos mezclándose con la mía y haciéndome sentir con más fuerza. De cualquier forma es más de lo que puedo manejar. Mi mano se estira hacia el teléfono y llamo a Santana.

No le toma mucho llegar. Se ha acostumbrado a estas llamadas de auxilio de último minuto.

Esta vez no se aparece con una botella de pecado.

—Estás en medio de una ruptura —explica, quitándome el cabernet de la mano y cerrándolo con el corcho—. El alcohol es genial para la ansiedad pero apesta en la depresión.

—No estoy deprimida —digo hoscamente. Ella se ríe, se sienta en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y me hace señas para que me siente a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó Rach? ¿Te perdiste?

Asiento, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Ha llamado desde que sucedió?

Niego.

Ella suspira, cierra los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

—Él te extraña —dice sabiamente—. Simplemente está asustado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque los hombres siempre lo están. —Sonríe con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Hablan sobre valentía, te dicen que te mantendrán a salvo pero al primer signo de un conflicto emocional corren por las colinas como un montón de conejos asustados.

Suspiro, recuesto la cabeza contra las rodillas.

—Robert no es un conejo.

—Todos los hombres son conejos —responde ella abriendo los ojos—. Olfatean, follan con lo que esté disponible y huyen. Malditos conejos. Y somos Elmer Fudd, jodiendo inconscientemente nuestras vidas con la obsesión de cazar uno.

Me río. Es la primera vez que nos reímos en mucho tiempo. Es una pequeña victoria para Santana, una que acredita con un gentil suspiro.

—¿Estás segura de que se acabó? —pregunta.

No respondo. No estoy lista para decir las palabras en voz alta pero mis lágrimas le responden cuando envuelve un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Creo que tal vez no te di un buen consejo esa noche con las malteadas envenenadas con vodka.

—¿Oh?

—Te conté sobre mi trío, te sugerí que aceptaras esas clases de cosas si tenías un alto concepto de ti misma. Pero lo que no señalé es que tú no lo tienes.

Me estremezco con el insulto.

—Oh, no me entiendas mal, lo _tendrás _y pronto. Pero ahora estás en una fase de auto descubrimiento. —Hace una pausa antes de preguntar en un tono lento y mesurado—. ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

—Renuncié.

—Gracias a Dios.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Me dijiste que debería quedarme! ¡Dijiste que debería ir más allá, aceptar el poder sin humildad! ¡Fuiste tú!

—No, lo que dije fue que o veías más allá o podías irte a otro lado. Te sugerí que trabajaras para ti misma.

Niego mirando mi copa vacía a excepción de unas cuentas gotas de líquido rojo en el fondo.

—No estoy equipada para eso —digo—. Y mi firma tiene el hábito de castigar a los que emprenden esa ruta, particularmente si sospechan que estás cazando a sus clientes o proponiendo una nueva competencia. Me enterrarán antes de que me alce del suelo.

—Um sí, pero no van a hacerte eso. —Se ríe Santana.

—Santana, los he visto hacérselo a otros… —Pero mi voz se apaga.

Por supuesto que no van a hacer eso. Como el olor que se queda en mi piel después de hacer el amor, la esencia de su protección todavía está ahí. Las personas pueden olerla. Saben lo que significa.

—¿Qué sería diferente? —digo—. Si temen atacarme por él…

—Rachel, todos tenemos ventajas y desventajas en la vida. Un niño que tiene ideales puede usar su habilidad atlética para lograrlos. La mujer con dientes feos usa el dinero de su familia para ir al dentista. Los políticos con debilidad por las pelirrojas usan su influencia para cubrir el escándalo.

Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo y ella se ríe de nuevo.

—Está bien, tal vez lo último es llegar muy lejos. Pero has tenido tu dosis justa de desventajas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como heridas que no sanarán —dice suavemente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Afuera, el viento hace que las ramas de los árboles golpeen contra mi ventana. Por un segundo las imagino escribiendo la palabra _Rebecca _en el vidrio.

—Él no puede construir un negocio para ti —dice ella—. Considerando las circunstancias dudo que siquiera lo intente. Pero tu pasada relación con él puede protegerte de ataques injustos. Tu firma no tiene derecho a debilitar tus nuevos esfuerzos. No los invites a hacer eso.

Bajo la mirada al suelo debajo de nosotras parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra Persa.

—Hicimos el amor en mi oficina.

—Tú y las oficinas. —Se ríe Santana pensando en la última vez que le dije que tuvimos sexo en el escritorio de Robert.

—Esto fue diferente. —Arrastro el pie hacia adelante sintiendo la suavidad de la alfombra—. Esta vez no fue brutal o juguetón o coreografiado como siempre pasa con nosotros. Esta vez fuimos solo él y yo tocando algo dentro de nosotros, esas heridas, esas que no sanarán… Fue tan crudo y…

No termino mi frase. Siento el recuerdo más que verlo. Siento la calidez de su boca contra la mía, sus manos contra mi piel desnuda. Siento mi rostro acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas todavía en mi lengua. Envuelta en sus poderosos brazos era yo la protegida y el protector y, por un breve momento, sentí que el mundo estaba encajando. Las cosas tenían sentido, sabía quién era, qué necesitaba hacer, cuál era mi propósito en la vida.

Y supe dónde se suponía que debía estar. Justo ahí, en el suelo de mi oficina, en sus brazos, haciendo que todo estuviera simplemente… bien.

Santana me está observando. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarla para sentir su preocupación.

—Es otra herida —digo suavemente—. Y duele. Duele tanto que apenas puedo levantarme, respirar.

—Pero estás respirando Rachel —dice ella. Frota mi brazo en un intento de calmarme—. Estás respirando a través del dolor.

Asiento y luego colapso de nuevo en lágrimas. Pero esta vez tengo a Santana ahí para sostenerme.

Santana. Mi hermana.


	16. Chapter 16

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. No escuché de él. La herida se queda donde está, tallada en mis pulmones y la siento con cada suspiro.

Pero no suspiro tanto como antes.

Al principio pensé que la sugerencia de Santana de empezar mi propio negocio era una tontería, incluso estúpida. ¿No es esa la razón por la que Robert y yo rompimos? ¿Porque quería que jugara con mis propias reglas y yo había querido jugar con unas reglas talladas en piedra por otros?

Me tomó un par de semanas desempleada darme cuenta de que no, no era eso en lo absoluto. Robert había querido que yo jugara con _sus _reglas. Finn había querido que jugara con unas reglas establecidas en un tiempo diferente, en un lugar diferente, en un mundo que sólo existe realmente en esos clubes de hombres a los que ya no puede entrar.

No quiero eso tampoco. Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que por una vez en mi vida no tengo que vivir en los extremos. No tengo que tener miedo de mi amante pero tampoco tengo que huir de él. Si puedo hacerle frente, un poco a la vez, encontrar ese punto intermedio ilusorio... ese lugar donde se configuran algunas de las reglas, pero no otras... entonces tal vez voy a estar bien.

Así que doy el salto, decido trabajar por mi cuenta. Empiezo con algo pequeño, una pequeña oficina arrendada en un gran edificio. Busco clientes cuyos beneficios son todavía modestos, empresas con potencial sin explotar, emprendedores incipientes cuyas ideas se pueden hilar en oro. Yo les doy mis ideas y ellos me dan su dinero. Y poco a poco el éxito crece, poco a poco, como el café preparado por goteo. Se toma un tiempo pero ese proceso sin prisas sólo hace que el café sea un poco más rico, mejor y un infierno de mucho más satisfactorio.

Santana y yo hemos caído en el hábito de salir una vez a la semana. A veces salimos a cenar. Otras veces nos ponemos nuestros vestidos más ajustados y vamos a los clubes más exclusivos de Los Ángeles. Dejo que los hombres me miren, disfruto de su atención, pero me detengo allí. Tengo límites una vez más, pero son _mis _límites. Las únicas expectativas que estoy tratando de cumplir son las que he establecido para mí misma. Es una experiencia completamente nueva para mí y, a veces, es desconcertante. Todavía a veces dudo de mí misma y me pregunto si estoy haciendo algo mal. Pero los hombres en los clubes me admiran, mi amistad con Santana se ha fortalecido y mis nuevos clientes me respetan. Los errores que he cometido no han dado lugar a un último rechazo. No he sido borrada... ni siquiera por mis padres.

Sí, todavía me llaman hija. Hablamos cada pocas semanas, nunca más a menudo que eso. Ellos no me comprenden pero les da miedo cuestionar el cambio. Temen que mencione a Rebecca de nuevo. Así que de esa manera tal vez el miedo todavía esté trabajando para mí, buscando formas oscuras de mantener la desaprobación de mis padres en la bahía.

Acabo mis días muy bien. Son las noches, cuando todas las luces están apagadas y me encuentro sola en mi cama, cuando me encuentro suspirando. Es entonces cuando el dolor se infiltra a través de las grietas en el marco de la puerta.

A veces hablo con él. Me acerco de puntillas a mi pequeño patio trasero todavía vestida con el camisón. Me hundo en mi silla del patio y miro hacia la luna. Le pregunto qué misterios ha visto desde la última vez que hablamos. Le pregunto si está enojado. Si está lastimado. Cuando me siento amargada, me pregunto si esa roca que él llama corazón todavía late por mí. Le pregunto si alguna vez se cansa de todos esos aduladores, si alguien o algo alguna vez podrá entenderlo tanto como el océano. Todas las brujas y tribus de hombres que bailan para él, le dan ofrendas y cantos, ¿podrían algunos de esos dones compararse con los maremotos que yo le di?

Y entonces cierro los ojos y siento que mis mareas suben. Me lo imagino de pie detrás de mí, con las manos en mi cabello, luego en los hombros y por último deslizándose a mis pechos, jugando con mis pezones hasta que están tan duros como su corazón.

Oigo su voz baja en los sonidos del viento.

—Un huracán más, sólo para nosotros.

Y allí, en el patio de mi casa, viene a mí, iluminado en la oscuridad. Deslizo mi mano entre mis piernas, reuniendo el camisón alrededor de mis muslos y siento su boca abrirse camino por mi espalda, contra mis caderas. Siento sus manos acariciando mi estómago, sosteniendo mi cintura, manos fuertes con un toque suave.

Mis piernas se abren, Invitándolo a sumergirse en mis aguas. Estoy mojada, lista para él, ansiosa y disponible. Cuando ruedo mis dedos por mi sexo, es su la lengua la que siento, jugando con mi clítoris antes de deslizarse en mi interior, degustándome, haciéndome temblar.

Y entonces se levanta, deja un rastro de besos a lo largo de mi cabello, mi mandíbula, mi mejilla. Me muerde suavemente el labio inferior. Sí, aquí es donde pertenecemos, aquí, envueltos en la brisa fría de primavera. Miro hacia arriba y lo único que veo es el cielo de medianoche púrpura profundo. Con pocas estrellas, la luz de la luna ahogándolas, a todas menos a Marte con su brillo rojo.

Marte. El Dios de la guerra.

Siento su respiración en mi cabello, es el viento, y lo siento envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

En esos momentos se agudizan todos mis sentidos. El olor de la hierba es su colonia, las gotas de rocío son su sudor mientras trabaja sobre mí, tomándome, justo aquí en mi patio trasero.

Me deslizo en mi silla y cuando presiono los dedos en mi interior, la luna parece brillar un poco más, su atracción gravitacional tan fuerte y contundente como siempre. Las aguas suben mientras mis caderas se levantan a este ritmo imaginado. No puedo decir que ninguno de los dos tenga control sobre ello. Este ritmo, apasionado, a veces frenético, impredecible en su cambio periódico de tempo, esto es sólo lo que somos. Estamos perdidos en él. Cuando lo beso, el viento sopla a través de los árboles y cuando arqueo mi espalda, se doblan.

—Así de fuerte es nuestra pasión —dice y yo grito en la agonía que solo puede ser provocada por el amor.

Sus manos están en todas partes. En mis pechos, mi cintura, mi culo, tengo mi pulgar tocándome en el punto justo a medida que continúo hundiendo mis dedos en mi interior... pero es su dedo el que siento, su erección empujando dentro de mis muros.

El éxtasis es casi insoportable. Me estremece, me calienta desde dentro y me acuerdo que el océano también tiene volcanes.

—Explota dentro de mí —le susurro—. Complétanos.

Y lo hace, y las aguas se estrellan sobre las costas. Poder, belleza, destrucción... vida. Está todo allí, mientras nos aferramos el uno al otro. Todavía puedo sentirlo palpitando dentro de mí, cada sacudida añadiendo olas a mi marea en calma.

Es sólo entonces que, finalmente, el orgasmo está completo.

En esas noches me toma unos segundos recuperar el aliento, unos momentos antes de que la fantasía se desvanezca, sólo minutos antes de que la melancolía se fije dentro de mí.

Cuando entro de nuevo a mi habitación, no hay nadie allí para besar las lágrimas.

Pero la tristeza tampoco dura. Se debilita a medida que el sol se levanta y continúa disipándose mientras empieza mi día, mi trabajo, mi vida. Y es en ese proceso en el que me encuentro a mí misma. Es cuando estoy firmando otro cliente a otro contrato, cuando soy capaz de contratar a mi primer empleado, cuando mis gabinetes de archivos están llenos de documentos cubiertos de bellos números, calmantes, que me doy cuenta, que nunca más estaré perdida. Puede que tenga algunas subidas empinadas delante de mí, algunas rocas irregulares que necesite navegar, pero tengo mi brújula.

Hay días en que casi no pienso en mi pasado, estoy muy envuelta en mi presente, mi futuro, mi vida. Y luego hay días como este.

Empezó bien. Tomo una llamada de un cliente potencial, escribo notas en el ordenador. La mujer en el otro extremo de la línea es la propietaria de tres exitosos restaurantes, todos ellos situados en el condado de Los Ángeles. Está buscando expandirse fuera del área, pero le vendría bien un poco de orientación en lo que respecta a la ejecución de su plan. Es el tipo de proyecto del que me encargué mis primeros días en la empresa, cuando me estaba mojando los pies, el tipo de proyecto que es tan pequeño que nadie en la firma realmente se interesaba por si resultaba mal o no.

Pero ahora que es mi negocio, este tipo de cuentas se han convertido en el combustible que mantiene la aceleración constante y consistente. Así que me da sus datos, establece una cita para encontrarnos cara a cara en los próximos días y le pregunto cómo supo de mí.

—Recibí una referencia —dice suavemente—. De mi abogado de impuestos, en realidad. Finn Hudson.

Mis dedos se ciernen sobre el teclado.

—Finn —repito.

—Sí, es correcto.

Escribo el nombre en la línea correspondiente. _Referido _por _Finn Hudson_.

Incluso cuando miro las palabras en la pantalla, todavía no puedo comprenderlas del todo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —le pregunto.

—Oh, hace apenas unos días... de hecho pudo haber sido una semana. El tiempo se me ha estado escapando.

Lo cual es justamente lo que pensé que Finn quería hacer, escaparse de mí. Pero tenía que conocer a esta mujer que mencionara su nombre. Tenía que saber que yo lo busqué.

—¿Me puede dar el nombre de la empresa para la que trabaja? —le pregunto, casualmente, como si esto es otra pregunta de mi formulario.

Ella me da el nombre de una empresa que conozco bien. Un competidor directo de la empresa de la que aparentemente fue despedido. Es un movimiento lateral, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba la última vez que lo vi...

Envuelvo la conversación con la mujer en el teléfono, bloqueo mi oficina, y voy a ver a Finn.

* * *

_**Mañana capitulo final.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Me toma media hora llegar al edificio insulso que aloja la firma de abogados en Culver City. Sin saber si él estaría de acuerdo a hablar conmigo, no llamé primero. Pero a menos de que haya tenido un trasplante de personalidad, me verá si me aparezco en persona, sólo para prevenir una escena en su trabajo.

Me anuncio con la recepcionista; quiero mantener mi voz suave y profesional pero una capa de nerviosismo colorea mi tono. No es que eso importe. La mayoría de las personas suenan nerviosas cuando van a un abogado de impuestos.

En menos de dos minutos él sale. El hombre que vi en Chiplote ha sido reemplazado por un hombre que tiene mucha más apariencia a mi ex prometido. Me saluda con una sonrisa practicada, aprieta mi mano como si fuera un cliente y me lleva a su oficina privada. Tan pronto la puerta se cierra, su sonrisa decae y sus ojos se vuelven precavidos, lo cual es mucho más lo que esperaba. Lo que no esperaba… O al menos estaba insegura, era la sofisticación de la oficina misma. Es linda, incluso un poco más linda de la que Finn tenía antes. Y es tan él. Las paredes son blancas, la mesa es prolija, no hay una sola hoja de papel fuera de lugar. Los gabinetes brillan como si estuvieran recién pulidos. No hay plantas. Ni fotos. Una pelota de golf autografiada por Jack Nicklaus está en su estuche.

En verdad, Finn, no es un gran fanático del golf pero cree que debería serlo. Es una pequeña mentira para enganchar a los más grandes que lo rodean.

—Supongo que conseguiste trabajo —digo, examinando el autógrafo. Si no fuera por el certificado encima de este, nunca sabría qué decía la firma. Escribir en una pelota de golf con un rotulador no puede ser fácil.

Él no responde de inmediato. En cambio, se toma su tiempo mientras camina hacia la silla detrás de su escritorio, asegurándose de que está en el lugar de autoridad.

—Un vistazo rápido al sitio web de esta compañía habría respondido esa respuesta —señala.

—Sí —digo. Me volteo, lo enfrento—. Pero no habría explicado por qué referiste uno de tus clientes a mí.

Me da un leve asentimiento. Claramente había anticipado la pregunta.

—¿Así que Lynn Johns te llamó? —Sonríe, un poco malicioso—. Es una firma pequeña pero supuse que tomarías lo que consiguieras. Dime, Rachel, ¿qué se siente jugar en las menores de nuevo?

Estudio su rostro.

—No, no la referiste sólo para ver si tomaría una firma pequeña, para ver si estoy desesperada. ¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Hay una trampa que no veo?

Él sostiene mi mirada, pero sólo por cinco segundos antes de voltearse abruptamente.

—Ella necesitaba un consultante. Referirte parecía prudente.

—¿Prudente?

—Mira a tu alrededor —espeta—. Estoy de regreso en donde estaba, diferente escenario, misma posición, mismo prestigio. Los rumores de mi malversación desaparecieron en una semana desde nuestra conversación. Susurraste una petición en el oído de ese hombre y de repente mi carrera se ha alzado desde el fondo, frescamente renovada y oliendo a lilas. —Ajusta su posición, sus mejillas rojas con rabia y vergüenza—. Supongo que eso le hace mi héroe, también, ¿huh? —se burla—. El Sr. Dade, el hombre que folló con mi prometida ahora tiene, en su infinita gloria, la decisión de no destruir el resto de mi vida. ¿Supongo que estás aquí para que le dé las gracias? ¿Para humillarme un poco más?

Dejo que las palabras cobren vida y considero lo que dijo sobre Robert y mis sentimientos por él.

—No —digo—. Nunca te pediría que le dieras las gracias a un hombre por no hacer tu destrucción su meta. No tienes que agradecerme tampoco. No con palabras, ni con clientes.

—Sí, bueno, prefiero jugar a lo seguro si todo es lo mismo para ti.

Todavía no me mira. Es un poco gracioso. Aquí estamos en su oficina que es mucho más linda que la mía. Las vistas son de la ciudad hacia las colinas. Tiene el poder de abogados de una firma bien establecida detrás de él. Y sin embargo él es quien está asustada de mí. No he estado en esta posición por un buen rato y como un ex fumador aspirando el aire de otras personas, siempre tendré un placer culpable en el olor del poder.

Pero no tomaré el cigarrillo.

—Puedes hacer lo que gustes, simplemente te estoy diciendo que tu futuro no depende de tu apoyo hacia mí.

—No te ayudé, Rachel —responde—. Todo lo que haré será enviarte un cliente o dos. Trata de no dormir con ellos, ¿está bien?

Sonrío ante el insulto; se ha ganado el derecho a decirlo. Y he ganado el derecho a alejarme. Así que lo hago, dejando a Finn en su éxito y odio.

* * *

No estoy en el modo para ir a casa. En cambio, voy a un pequeño hotel, no muy lejos de la oficina de Finn. Encuentro un bar, un lugar silencioso con esquinas oscuras. He estado en mi asiento sólo por un minuto antes de que una mesera de cocteles aparezca.

—¿Qué puedo traerle? —dice en una voz un poco alta, un tono muy potente.

Miro a las bebidas especial: mojitos de açaí, Bellinis de durazno, martinis de pera con jengibre… Pecados alcohólicos con bendiciones antioxidantes. No quiero ser una niña hoy.

—Me gustaría un whisky, por favor —digo en voz baja.

—¿Una marca en particular?

Niego con mi cabeza.

—Algo costoso —digo con la sombra de una sonrisa.

Su rostro se ilumina, un poco más emocionada ahora que anota mi pedido en su libreta y va a consultar al bartender.

Cierro mis ojos, recordando el momento. Robert y yo, sentados en ese bar con las paredes de vidrio. Me había ofrecido champaña. Yo quería algo más fuerte…

La mesera regresa con mi bebida. No pregunto cuánto es y ella no ofrece el precio.

Si tuviera que poner mi casa en hipoteca por el recuerdo, valdría la pena. Choco los cubos de hielo. Él había tomado el whisky ahogado en cubos de hielo, lo había arrastrado lentamente por el cuello de mi Herve Leger, por mi muslo, entre mis piernas.

Y luego había probado el whisky.

Levanto el vaso, miro al líquido dorado con café. ¿Cuál debería ser el brindis hoy? ¿Salud? No soy tan feliz. _¿Salut? _¿Pero cuán saludable puedo estar cuando mi corazón sigue en pedazos?

Alzo mi vaso un poco más.

—Por los recuerdos —me digo quedamente antes de llevar la bebida mis labios.

El sabor es ahumado y lujoso y, sí, me hace pensar en él. Me hace pensar en sexo.

Habría sido mejor si Finn me hubiera dicho que las cosas habían cambiado para él hace una semana, un día antes, una hora antes. Pero sucedió hace meses; Robert había rectificado las cosas con Finn en cuestión de días de nuestra ruptura. Cuando le importaba, antes de que hubiera seguido adelante. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién sabe cómo se siente?

Tal vez está con alguien más.

Cierro mis ojos con el pensamiento.

Otro trago, otro recuerdo, otra lágrima.

—Se ve como una buena mesa.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, insegura si la voz que escuché era de mi recuerdo o de un hombre que estaba junto a mí. Y no cualquier hombre…

Mi agarre alrededor del vaso se aprieta, mi respiración se acelera un poco.

Escucho el sonido de algo siendo dejado caer en la mesa. Mantengo mis ojos bajos. Un mazo de cartas. Una pica en la cubierta de la caja abierta, una solitaria reina de corazones sacada hasta la mitad, como si estuviera tratando de huir. No alzo la mirada pero puedo ver sus piernas, veo sus fuertes manos a los costados, como si estuviera esperando sostener algo.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo interesante?

Es sólo en ese momento cuando me permito mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Siempre estaban así de tormentosos? ¿Tan esperanzados? Quiero moverme hacia él pero en cambio alcanzo las cartas.

—Pensé que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo —digo mientras saco el mazo, las mezclo con habilidades moderadas.

Se siente enfrente de mí, mira las cartas bailar.

—Más interesante —dice suavemente—. Si tengo una mejor mano, nos iremos de la mesa y tomarás algo conmigo.

—¿Y si yo tengo la mejor? —pregunto. Las palabras son difíciles de sacar, las emociones muy cercanas a sumergir para mantener mi voz igual.

Él pone su mano encima de la mía, encima de las cartas, parándolas.

—Entonces yo tomaré contigo.

La callosidad de sus palmas parecen más duras que lo que recordaba, la tensión entre nosotros más fuerte.

Gentilmente me alejo.

—Tomaré, pero no estoy lista para irme de la mesa. —Continúo revolviendo y luego muy cuidadosamente reparto las cartas—. No todavía.

El observa mis movimientos; hay un destello de confusión cuando pregunta qué estamos jugando.

—Heads up póker —digo, las palabras un poco cortantes.

—¿No blackjack?

—No. —Levanto mi mano—. Es un lugar diferente, un tiempo diferente, un juego diferente. —Alzo mi mirada a la suya, mantengo su mirada—. Y como todos los juegos este tiene reglas. ¿Estás listo para jugar con las reglas, Mr. Dade?

Su boca se curva en una esquina. Lentamente recoge sus cartas.

—¿Deberías apostar con monedas?

—Con secretos —digo—, y respuestas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

Una pareja entra al bar, sus voces están muy altas para este bar poco iluminado. Por la esquina de mi ojo veo sus tacones con punta de metal golpeando contra el suelo.

—Suena como si estuvieras inventando las reglas, Rachel —dice él.

—Y cambiándolas en un instante —digo—. Pero la estructura básica del juego, se queda pura. ¿Entendido? Podemos ser creativos con cómo y qué arriesgar pero el juego es póker. Las reglas son lo que son.

Él asiente, mira sus cartas.

—No estoy seguro de saber cómo apostar un secreto.

—Te enseñaré —digo, mi concentración en las cartas. Pongo mi mano en la superficie de la mesa como si estuviera tocando algo invisible—. Apuesto el secreto.

Él sonríe.

—Veré tu secreto y aumento por una respuesta.

Es extraño que podamos ser tan juguetones cuando hay tanto tiempo, dolor y ambigüedad entre nosotros. Pero siento que esta es la mejor forma de proceder. _Quédate con las cartas, Rachel, _susurra mi ángel. _Los números de darán algo sólido a lo cual aferrarte. _

Mi ángel está aprendiendo. Está comenzando a entender esta versión mía.

Y entonces el juego sigue y mientras eso sucede, las apuestas se alzan de nuevo; otra respuesta es ofrecida. Su rostro está sin expresión como debería ser el de un jugador de póker. Pero sus manos tiemblan, sólo un poco, pero lo veo. Y sé que no tiene nada que ver con las cartas.

Gano esta mano, venciendo su mano con cuatros de cada tipo. La mujer con los tacones metálicos está tomando shots mientras su cita maldice en su móvil.

Robert se recuesta en su asiento.

—Creo que tengo una deuda que pagar.

—Sí, me gustaría tus respuestas primero. —Lentamente, reúno sus cartas y las mías, las junto en una pila ordenada—. ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí, Robert? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—Sí.

Respiro profundamente, comenzando a revolver las cartas.

—¿Solamente hoy?

—No, te he seguido dos veces antes.

Mantengo mi cabeza baja, mi corazón deteniéndose junto con las cartas. Lo que está describiendo es el compartimiento de un acosador. Pero la cosa de los acosadores es que les importa. Como me explicó Santana una vez, los acosadores saben comprometerse.

Entonces de nuevo, el compromiso nunca ha sido nuestro problema.

—Todavía te debo mi secreto.

Mis manos se paralizan. Alzo mis ojos, esperando.

—Te necesito —dice él, con una voz tan baja que tengo que inclinarme para escuchar—. Ese es mi secreto. Te necesito más de lo que alguna vez me he necesitado a mí.

—No es cierto.

Él descansa sus dedos encima del mazo quieto; la mujer en el bar ordena otra ronda.

—He estado pensando en tu metáfora. El océano y la luna. La cosa es que, no son las olas lo que hacen el océano tan importante. Hay mucho más que eso. ¿Pero la luna? ¿Sin el océano cuál es el propósito? Es sólo una roca estéril. Una mera reflexión de la luz del sol.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu vida no tiene sentido sin mí? —pregunto, secamente.

—No, te estoy diciendo que eres la única cosa en esta tierra que me ha hecho sentir conectada a lo que hay aquí. Cuando estoy contigo, sé que es real. Puedo sentirlo, tocarlo. Cuando estoy contigo, soy más que… Otro. Cuando no estoy contigo, mi cabeza está en las estrellas.

—Pero así es como te gusta —le recuerdo—. Es por lo que terminamos. Querías vivir tus sueños sin dejar una huella, sin las pesadas reglas terrenales con las cuales vivimos el resto. Las reglas según las cuales _yo _vivo.

—Terminamos porque yo estaba asustado.

Esas últimas palabras salen rápidamente, impulsivamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, veo a Robert ruborizarse. Lentamente, aleja su mano.

—Esos son dos secretos —dice—. Pagué más.

Me detengo para considerar antes de recoger las cartas de nuevo.

—No —digo—. En mi opinión, no has pagado lo suficiente.

Atrapo su sonrisa fugaz mientras entrego otra ronda. Este juego avanza más rápido. Me encuentro con que tengo que apostar, una especialidad mía. Sin embargo, él gana con full house contra mis dos pares.

Alcanzo mi whisky.

—Necesito tus preguntas antes de darte mis respuestas.

—Si trato de jugar según las reglas —dice lentamente—, si trato de vivir con las consecuencias, ¿me perdonarías? ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

—Esas son dos preguntas.

—Me debes las respuestas de tres.

Bajo mi bebida, tomó las cartas.

—Esas no suenan como preguntas verdaderas.

—Qué…

—¿Honestamente estás sugiriendo que puedes cambiar? —interrumpo.

La emoción en mi voz es tensa y rica, mi volumen lo suficientemente alto para ganarme una mirada de la pareja estridente del bar nos mira.

—Has pasado tu vida cultivando juegos de poder y dominación. Puede que tu nombre no sea conocido como Koch and Gates pero detrás de puertas cerradas todos saben que eres tú a quien no se pueden cruzar. Tú quien puedes y arruinarías a un hombre por un insulto. ¡Es quien eres, Robert!

—Ese es el hombre que ellos conocen —corrige, suavemente—. Te estoy preguntando, ¿qué pasaría si puede ser el hombre que has visto? Me has visto, ¿verdad, Rachel? Has visto detrás de mi cortina. Sabes la verdad sobre Oz.

Aprieto mis dientes pero mi mandíbula todavía tiembla. Las cartas caen de mis manos y se muestran en la mesa en una ola de corazones y picas. El bartender enciende el estéreo. Simon & Garfunkel cantan del silencio. Robert me muestra su mano, las palmas hacia arriba como para demostrar que no esconde nada.

—El otro día, Sam lideró una presentación en Maned Wolf. No fue bien. No entendía las tonalidades de nuestras necesidades como tú. No usaremos la firma de nuevo.

—¿Y?

—Quinn se quedó atrás. La vi saliendo del garaje. Dijo que su auto se averió. Estaba amenazando con llover así que le ofrecí un aventón.

Me congelo; mi estómago da un giro nauseabundo. _Soy la mujer que Mr. Dade quiere que seas. _

—Su auto no se averió —digo en voz baja.

—Sé eso.

—Sabes eso _ahora_.

—Y lo sabía en ese momento. —Suspira, dirige una mirada anhelante a mi whisky—. Quería entender que ves en ellos. Finn, Tom, Quinn, todos te trataron como si fueras una prostituta. Una perra pagada para soportar sus abusos y miradas lascivas. Una zorra que no se merecía su respecto mucho menos su urbanidad. Y sin embargo, me pediste que los dejara en paz. Y quería entender por qué.

_Él es Robert Dade y sería una jugadora entusiasta y sumisa en sus juegos de habitación. No por su asistencia sino porque me gustaría ver si puedo romperlo. _

Agarro el whisky y lo muevo en su dirección, incitándolo a que tome un trago.

—¿Ella… te ayudó a entender?

Robert toma la bebida pero no la alza a su boca.

—De cierto modo.

Cierro mis ojos antes de las imágenes que trajeron esas palabras. Robert con Quinn en sus brazos, ella debajo de él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él de la manera que yo solía hacer. Enterrando sus uñas en su piel.

Quinn volviendo el sexo en un cuchillo.

—Ella es una psicópata —dice él.

Las palabras me agitan. Cuidadosamente abro mis ojos.

—Sólo está interesada en ella misma —dice él—, no tiene consideración por los otros, disfruta la venganza más de lo que disfruta el amor. Y no quiere ser ella. Me pediste que la dejara a ella a un lado, a Tom y a Dave porque eres mejor que todos ellos. Eres mejor que yo, también.

—¿Robert, tú…

—¿Dormí con ella? —Niega—. No. Obviamente era lo que quería. Dejó su abrigo en mi auto esperando darme una excusa para devolvérselo.

—¿Cuál abrigo? —pregunto. En verdad no importa pero estoy tratando de visualizar esto.

—Tenía un borde de felpa de lobo.

Asiento. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Se lo devolviste?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No parecía correcto volverla a ver. No porque estuviera tentado a acostarme con ella sino porque sé cómo te trató y verla me tentaría a destruirla de la misma manera que deshice a tu prometido. Estoy tratando de ser decente, Rachel. De ser mejor. —Hace una pausa, bebe—. Así que decidí que le bajaría un poco y en vez de arruinar su carrera, simplemente llevé el abrigo a la beneficencia.

Me echo a reír. Fácilmente es un abrigo de $700. No es un pequeño cambio para alguien de la posición de Quinn.

La idea de una adolescente desempleada yendo a un club usándolo me llena de emoción.

Miro a las cartas cubriendo la mesa.

—Gracias, por dejarlo pasar Finn.

Él asiente, su ánimo serio de nuevo.

—Tom Love ya no está siendo chantajeado. Merece serlo pero lo dejé salir.

Alzo la mirada, tomo el whisky de sus manos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

Él se encoge, pareciendo de repente casi tímido.

—Como dije, estoy tratando de ser mejor. Creo que tal vez… Tal vez es tiempo de dejar de huir.

Encuentro sus ojos, tomo un trago.

—Estoy construyendo una vida para mí —digo quedamente—. Una de la cual puedo estar orgullosa. Si simplemente salto a donde lo dejamos… Sólo creo que no es buena idea, Robert. No sé qué quiero en verdad.

Veo el dolor pero esta vez él no se aleja o se vuelve estoico.

—¿Qué quieres, Rachel?

—Quiero ponerme de pie en mis propios pies. Quiero saber qué es la independencia. Quiero... Quiero hacer las paces conmigo misma. Sólo tengo una vida, quiero saborearla y hacer que cuente para algo.

—¿Así que no podemos volver a donde dejamos las cosas —dice en un susurro—, porque entonces tu vida no contaría?

—No, porque comenzó de forma errónea. Si Finn y yo tratamos de construir una relación basada en el confort, tú y yo… Construimos un romance basado en la traición.

Él asiente, gira una carta alrededor de la mesa.

—Pensé que dirías algo así. Así que estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece sin intentamos hacer todo de nuevo?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú sabes. —Él sonríe; es una sonrisa infantil y me gana una de inmediato—. Podríamos hacer esto bien esta vez. La última vez que te conocí fue de una forma disfrazada. Estaba escondiendo todo lo que daba indicios de mi… Mi sentimentalidad.

Alzo mi ceja ante eso pero no comento.

—Estaba escondiendo que podía ser visto como cálido o vulnerable. Era…

—Un extraño —finalizo por él.

Él asiente.

—Sí. Un extraño para ti…Y eras una extraña para ti misma.

Suspiro mientras revivo el recuerdo.

—Dejé que un extraño me recogiera en una mesa de blackjack.

—Sí —dice cautelosamente—. Y ahora te estoy preguntando si dejarías que un amigo te recoja en un bar.

Me río. No puedo evitarlo.

Él se encuentra con mis ojos y en la forma que me mira… Trae de vuelta todos esos viejos sentimientos. La emoción, el deseo, la excitación, todo.

—Sigue siendo mi océano —susurra.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—No —digo.

Su rostro decae, pero de nuevo, no se enoja.

—Está bien, entonces. No te presionaré…

—No soy tu océano —digo—. Pero si esta noche sale bien, puedo considerar ser tu novia.

Él se detiene.

Luego sonríe, más grande esta vez, ilumina toda la habitación.

Ilumina mi corazón.

Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, le hace señas a la mesera.

—De este whisky que nos sirvió —le dice—. Me gustaría comprar una botella para subir a una habitación.

—Oh, no podemos hacer eso.

Él saca su billetera, pone $400 en la mesa.

—Creo que tal vez pueden.

La mesera duda sólo medio segundo antes de recoger el dinero y luego un minuto más, regresar con una bolsa de papel conteniendo una botella de whisky. Nos vamos del bar rápidamente, nos vamos directamente a un largo pasillo que lleva al lobby.

—No puedo creer… —comienzo, pero antes de que pueda terminar, me acerca hacia él.

Sus brazos están alrededor de mí y me besa. Sus manos se mueven por mi cabello, luego suben y bajan por mi espalda. Mis manos se quedan en sus hombros, apretando fuertemente, casi asustada de soltarlo.

Una pareja de adolescentes pasa.

—¡Consigan una habitación! —grita uno.

—Ese chico es sabio a pesar de sus años.

Me río mientras me lleva hasta la recepción y me quedo atrás, casi avergonzada, mientras él nos registra y consigue una llave para la habitación. Mientras lo veo dar su información para el check in tengo una pausa de un momento. Esto es estúpido… más estúpido que esa noche en las Vegas porque ahora sé en qué me estoy metiendo. ¿Qué si todo sale mal de nuevo?

Pero cuando volteo mi cabeza, atrapo mi reflejo en un espejo colgando en la pared. Reconozco el reflejo. Ahora sé quién soy. Ya no puedo ser controlada. Tengo el coraje necesario para ser mi persona. El simple hecho de que incluso estoy alerta de esto, puedo contemplarlo y voltearlo en mi mente… Significa algo. Significa que esta vez no voy a perderme.

Y entonces cuando él se voltea, me ofrece su mano, la tomo sin vacilar, sin temblar y en vez de dejar que él me lleve, camino a su lado. En minutos estamos en nuestra habitación. Esta vez más grandiosa que la del Venetian pero también más cálida, sus colores y líneas son más suaves y persuasivos. Me levanta en sus brazos como una princesa en un cuento de hadas y luego me deja caer en la cama de tamaño King tan gentilmente que me hace suspirar. Cuidadosamente, toma su puesto a mi lado, toca mi mejilla.

—Rachel —dice él.

—¿Sí?

—Prométeme que nunca dejarás que otros extraño te lleven a una habitación de hotel, ¿está bien?

Agarro la almohada y lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella. En un momento estamos rodando en la cama, riéndonos, nuestras ropas enredándose mientras lo beso una y otra vez y otra vez.

Finalmente me presiona hacia abajo, hundiendo mis brazos en el colchón y sonriendo en mis ojos antes de bajar para besar mi cuello.

—No tienes perfume hoy.

—¿Es un problema? —Me río.

—No, en absoluto —dice él, su voz más suave—. Me gusta tu olor. Sin embargo…

Su voz se desvanece y se baja de mí. Se alza y va al vestidor donde pusimos la botella de whisky y la trae a la cama. Mis ojos se nublan con el recuerdo de la primera vez que me sirvió un vaso de whisky… Cuando todavía era un extraño.

—_¿No te me vas a unir? —Había preguntado. _

_Y había sonreído, sus ojos llenos de misterio y travesura. _

—_Oh, pronto te acompañaré. _

Pero ahora no hay vaso. Simplemente se sienta en el borde la cama, abre la botella y mete un dedo dentro. Cuando lo saca está resbaloso con el líquido. Cuidadosamente, pasa un frío dedo contra la delicada piel detrás de mi oreja; me quedo perfectamente quieta, sabiendo qué viene, vibrando con anticipación.

Baja su cabeza a mi cabello y luego siento su lengua haciendo cosquillas en mi piel mientras lame el whisky, luego mordisquea mi lóbulo, luego prueba y provoca hasta que mi respiración se vuelve irregular y me muevo hacia él.

Pero él se aleja. No ha terminado de marcarme con su extraño perfume.

—Quítate tu camisa —dice en voz baja.

Y lo hago.

No hay nada que me detenga esta vez. No hay culpas, ni traición, ni miedo. Sé qué quiero. Arqueo mi espalda, permitiéndole retirar mi sostén. Mis pezones se endurecen mientras los ataca con whisky y gruño cuando él mueve su lengua por encima de estos y los roza con sus dientes, sus manos explorando mis contornos mientras tanto.

Riega whisky una vez más, pero esta vez desliza un dedo en mi boca para que pueda saborear el licor ahumado y suave, combinado con la sal de su piel. Entra y saca su dedo mientras succiono gentilmente y lamo las gotas. Su mano libre se mueve entre mis piernas, presionándose contra mi sexo mientras agarro la tela de su camisa. Me muevo contra el suave edredón debajo de él mientras me acaricia.

Se mueve lo suficiente para quitar su camisa y de nuevo me muevo hacia él. Esta vez, él cumple y lo presiono hacia abajo. Lo pongo de espalda antes de posicionarme encima de él.

—Mi turno —susurro.

Quito su cinturón, mis ojos nunca dejando los de él. Masajea mis senos mientras trabajo con los botones de sus pantalones antes de quitárselos, luego salen sus boxers.

Ahueco mi mano y sirvo una pequeña piscina de whisky, mientras se desliza por entre mis dedos, cubro su erección con el líquido enfriador antes de envolverlo con la calidez de mi boca.

Este es el sabor que quiero.

Él gime, desliza sus dedos por mi cabello mientras lo devoro, deslizando mi boca hacia arriba y abajo, mis manos rumiando su cuerpo. Me deleito en la sensación de mis pechos presionados contra sus muslos musculosos.

Una vez, Robert trató de hacernos como Dioses. Pero como los antiguos griegos, es la forma humana lo que adoro. Él es mi olímpico y no puedo esperar a poseerlo.

Lo suelto, me levanto y lentamente retiro el resto de mi ropa mientras él observa, su deseo radiando desde la distancia que nos separa. Simplemente la intensidad de su mirada envía escalofríos de placer por mi cuerpo. Una mirada de este hombre, es todo lo que toma para emocionarme. ¿Eso es normal? En verdad, ¿alguna vez _seremos _normales?

Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero tal vez no tenemos que serlo. Ahora que sabemos cómo hacerlo, simplemente podemos ser nosotros.

Me paro al lado de la cama, ahora desnuda y oh, tan lista. Sentándose, de nuevo presiona su mano entre mis piernas, siente cuán húmeda estoy. Parándose, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa tan gentilmente antes de agarrarme fuertemente y lanzarme de nuevo en la cama. Esto me gusta, la emocionante mezcla de romance tierno y pasión brutal. Es _nosotros_.

Él está encima de mí, trae su rostro al mío y me besa de nuevo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, me presiono contra él. Su cuerpo es tan familiar… Es mi hogar.

Gentilmente, me pone boca abajo y estira mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y abro mis piernas para él, pero sólo un poco. No digo por favor esta vez, no le ordeno que actúe. En cambio, saboreo los besos que está poniendo en un camino por mis hombros, cada uno diferente, cada uno aumenta mi fervor.

Y cuando finalmente se presiona dentro de mí, jadeo. Ningún recuerdo puede compararse a este sentimiento. Cruzo mis tobillos, apretando mis paredes alrededor de su erección así puedo sentir cada rugosidad, cada pulsación mientras nos movemos juntos creando nuestra silenciosa canción de amor. Siento su lengua jugueteando con mi oreja mientras sus manos regresan a mis senos, acariciándolos, poniendo mis pezones aún más duros.

Cuando susurra mi nombre, el mundo entra en erupción.

Pero quiero verlo; quiero ver el verdadero Robert Dade. El hombre que muy pocas personas han sido permitidas de ver.

Como si sintiera eso, se sienta en sus rodillas, me voltea de lado para que pueda mirarlo. Nunca antes lo había visto así de abierto. De la forma que me está mirando… Me ama.

Me ama.

Con una pierna todavía extendida en la cama, alzo la otra en el aire y la descanso contra su hombro. Levanto mi brazo y dejo que mis dedos toquen su pecho gentilmente, invitándolo.

Y ahí, arrodillado ante mí en la cama, entra en mí.

Mirando en sus ojos mientras me penetra, me siento mareada con las sensaciones sobrecogedoras disparándose por mi cuerpo. Pero incluso mientras la habitación gira, mantengo su mirada.

Acaricia mis muslos y continúa, mi felicidad se construye hasta un éxtasis inexplicable. Grito cuando me trae al borde. Mis músculos se contraen alrededor de él, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando él gruñe su aprobación. Esta sensación es mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía. Este orgasmo no es sólo intenso…

….Es hermoso.

Susurro su nombre mientras él grita el mío, viniéndose dentro mí con una fuerza intima. Lo siento llenándome, sé que en este momento estoy conectada a Robert en una forma que nunca antes he estado. Él late dentro de mí mientras bajo mi pierna lentamente.

Como si fuera incapaz de soportarse un momento más, colapsa a mi lado, en silencio, un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Por unos minutos, no decimos nada.

—Si vamos a empezar de nuevo —dice, en voz baja—, ¿es muy temprano para decir que te amo?

—Tal vez —digo, con una sonrisa exhausta—. Pero, yo también te amo.

Por supuesto que estamos yendo muy rápido. Sólo esta tarde pensé que Robert era mi pasado. Es la primera vez que lo he visto en meses. Es caótico, por decir lo menos.

Pero tal vez un _poco _de caos está bien. El balance lo es todo, al final. Y no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Fui atraída a su gravedad.

Él ya no es un extraño.

Es mi luna.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil. Espero que le haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Por favor entren a mi perfil y lean mis otras historias.**_


	18. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor.**

He decidido, ya que mi perfil está muy lleno, que habrá un solo link por historia para los atuendos… este link los llevara a la colección de atuendo de dicha historia en mi página de Polyvore. De esta forma habrá más espacio en mi perfil para próximas historias.

Gracias por su apoyo en mis historias… Los Quiero.


End file.
